Falling For you
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: I think your falling for me.." The blond noble smirked. "Eh? Why would I-I fall for you?" Yuuki said nervously.. When you put the midst of Summer with Yuuki&her vampiric 'lovers' what'll happen? Will she choose Kaname, Zero or Aidou?Lemons in later chaps
1. Blond Tarzan

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters or any references in this story XD**

_My best friend loves the AidouXYuuki pairing (it's growing on me), so, I told her I'd write a story for her! :) Lemon in later chapts and the characters may seem a little OOC XD Anywayz, enjoy and get free cyberr cookies, yum... Without any further words, I present** Falling For you** *bows* hahah :)_

* * *

_Tuesday...._  
**Yuukis'POV:**  
In the midst of final exams and the rise of summer, my duty as a guardian had just gotten worse. The anxious fan-girls had gotten extra wild, mostly because they wouldn't be able to see the night class boys until after summer break. Honestly, I can't wait till the summer break arrives! Although extra cramming sessions with Zero is a blast, I could still use a nice long break... I heard a pencil being continuously tapped against a desk behind me, Zero. I laid my head down on my desk due to the lack of sleep I'd received last night. As I closed my eyes, the teacher called on me for a question. My head shot up from the desk and I looked around. Yori nudged me.

"What do we do for festival, Yuuki-Chan?" Yori whispered.

"We dance!" I exclaimed shooting up from my seat. The teacher nodded his head then made a motion for me to sit. "Thanks, Yori-Chan!" I whispered she nodded and went back to the lecture.

Meanwhile, the tapping continued and I shot a scowl behind me. Zero smirked and the tapping began rising in volume. I groaned and took a short glance at the clock. We still had an hour... With that, the teacher passed out our exams and we all pulled out our pencils and began. This particular exam was over culture in Japan. It was easy, I knew everything about my culture. I relaxed in my seat a bit after I knew most of the answers. Another glance at the clock, ten minutes left... I tapped my pencil against my head one question left. I answered quickly and handed in my exam. As I walked back to my desk, I caught a glimpse of Zero leaning back in his seat, with feet on the desk. He seemed like he was sleepy I smiled slightly...

I sat down in my desk and starting staring out of the window. I admired the cherry-blossom trees that were blooming. My eyes drifted from cherry tree to cherry tree, but one tree had an abnormal pair of legs hanging from it. The figure switched into a laying position and was at the middle of a branch. It was a male with beautifully stylized blond hair with cerulean blue eyes. 'What's Aidou-Senpai doing in a tree and a better question, in the sunlight?' I asked myself. He wore the white night class uniform with a crimson tie. I admired his hair blowing in the wind, he looked like a male model... I blushed. He opened his eyes and stared curiously at me. 'Stupid vampire enhanced senses...' I thought. His pink lips parted into a smile exposing perfect white fangs. I blinked and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, Aidou disappeared from the tree. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. A gentle knock of the classroom door... The teacher opened it and let in a particular blond with the power of wooing girls.

"Hello ma'am..." Aidou bowed respectfully. "May I see Yuuki-Chan for a moment?" He asked with large blue eyes twinkling.

"Yuuki..." The teacher called. I scowled at Aidou and he smiled childishly. "This handsome young man wants to talk to you for a moment..."

Groaning, I said goodbye to Yori and walked down to the front. Other girls were groaning and glaring daggers into my back. Aidou pulled me into a quick hug, I groaned and tried to push him off. A bunch of girls cried out 'He's hugging her!' and I sighed. He smiled innocently. One of his fangs glinted off the lights in the room. As we walked out he closed the door and yawned.

"Is Yuuki-Chan glad to see me?" Aidou said leaning casually against a wall. I grumbled. "Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou called out, I ignored him. He was frowning slightly, he wasn't used to not getting attention.

I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Yuuki-Chan, would you mind covering up that tempting neck of yours?" He asked. My hands shot up to my neck and covered it protectively. "At least tell why the lights are so bright!" I looked back and he was rubbing his eyes. "It's irritating me..." He whined.

"I didn't ask you to come out in broad daylight.." I murmured rubbing my neck. I placed my hands by my side and looked down at the floor.

"I just wanted to have a little fun..." He whispered with his lips blowing against my heated neck. I blushed and started fidgeting with my fingers. He gently blew against my neck. I swallowed. "Your really tempting me..." He whispered lips against my neck.

"You wouldn't..." I said stupidly... He smiled against my neck and I turned to face him. He had his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Your correct.." He said then started walking down the hall. "The polite thing to do would to be kind enough to say thank you..." He whispered. "Your hearts racing very quickly, Yuuki-Chan, if I were you I'd be attracted to me too." He said cockily. He flipped his blond hair and looked at me from under his arm.

"T-Thanks, Idol- Aidou-Senpai.." I whispered bowing. He smirked and continued to walk out the exit. I watched as he dropped his arms to his side, while his hair blew in the wind. 'No way, I don't like Aidou-Senpai...' I thought sliding down a wall. I shook my head, 'There's no way I could like someone as cocky as Aidou...' I repeated in my head.

The bell had rung and I ran and put my things away and met with Zero at the front gate of the Moon Dorm. Zero was standing hands in pockets, as he stood there he took quick glances at me from time to time. I smiled slightly. I balanced from foot to foot as several girls began crowding around the entrance. I gulped, it was a large crowd, much larger than yesterdays... That mean more trouble, I sighed. The girls chanted 'Idol-Senpai, Wild-Senpai' and the rest of the nicknames they'd given the night class boys. I looked at Zero and he shook his head in disgust. I sighed, Zero hasn't changed much...

As the gates opened the cheering grew louder second by second. Today's line-up had been different from yesterdays. Rima and Shiki were walking up front with Ruka, Akatsuki and Kaname-Senpai right behind them. 'My eyes narrowed, wheres Aidou?' I thought pushing several girls back at a time. Zero pushed the girls on the other side back as well. I looked behind me and Aidou still wasn't anywhere in sight. I heard a bunch of girls yell 'Idol-Senpai!' and the volume rose by 10x. Then, arms wrapped around me and I gasped. The girls scowled and glared while Aidou chuckled into my ear.

"Aw, how cute! They're jealous of you..." He whispered happily, breath tickling my ear.

"Idol- I mean Aidou-Senpai!" I yelled and he chuckled and let go. "Why do you insist on making the girls hate me?" I asked scowling.

He was back at my ear. "Cuz, I like seeing you miserable.." His seductive voice made me shiver.

"Cut it out, Aidou-Senpai!" I shouted with a blush tinting my cheeks.

'He's whispering to her!' A fan-girl yelled. 'Oh, no!' Another yelled. 'Ew! How could he like that' Another screamed. I groaned and heard footsteps walk up from behind me. Someone cleared their throat and I gulped... It had to be Kaname-Senpai....

"Get your filthy hands off her, jack ass!" yelled and agitated Zero.

"Ne, Kiryuu-Kun..." replied Aidou embracing me into yet another hug. "I simply just wanna play.." I struggled in his strong hold.

"Let go, or I'll call Kuran...." Zero taunted in a dangerous voice.

Aidou laughed nervously. "Y-you wouldn't, that's so cruel..." He let go. I turned so I could see them both. "I-I let go..." His eyes pleaded.

"Consider yourself lucky... If these witnesses weren't here, I would've pulled out my bloody rose..." whispered the angry Zero.

Aidou squeaked and waved his hands defensively.

He laughed nervously again. "N-no need to go to such lengths, Kiryuu-Kun!" He said backing away from me slowly. The fan-girls seemed oblivious to what was being said. "Sorry, Yuuki-Chan.." He whispered nervously looking from me to Zero. He gave me his signature smirk before running after the rest of the night class.

"Thanks Zero! I-I thought I was a goner..." I said smiling. I looked back and he was gone. I pouted.

Few of the girls had left and the majority remained staring at me furiously. I gulped and smiled.

"No need to stick around here!" I laughed nervously rubbing my neck. "We should all go and study for our exams tomorrow!" I added looking at a couple of the fan-girls.

They slowly inched towards me and I looked around for a place to run. There was a tree, but I knew I couldn't climb it fast enough. Then there was the fountain, I could dive in, but they'd pull me out. I could fake a heart attack, then again they might capture me and take me to some random fan-girl hole. I did a double-take back at the tree and inched back as they stepped forward again. The tree was looking like a good idea right about now...

Soon, I was backed against the stone wall of the Moon Dorm entrance. 'Oh no...' I groaned in my head. 'I'm trapped.' The fan-girls and I heard an impression of Tarzan and we looked in the direction it'd come from. Aidou-Senpai was coming at me full speed swinging of one of the tree branches. I giggled softly. He landed perfectly on his feet in front of me and posed, with arms held up around me protectively.

He smiled at them. "Bang!" He said and pointed to a group of girls, they squeeled then fainted. "Rawr.." He said seductively with a wink at another group. He flipped his hair and started un-doing his night class coat and un-buttoned the dress shirt underneath. He trailed fingers along his abs and shivered. "Mmm, feels good..." He whispered biting his bottom lip sensually. He looked at the girls and they screamed then fainted.

He re-did these things until every single fan-girl had fallen to the ground. My cheeks were hot, and I was pretty sure I was blushing like an idiot. Aidou turned and looked into my eyes with a confident smile, then it faded and he frowned softly.

"Is Yuuki-Chan okay? Her face is crimson..." He whispered concerned. He fingers traced a small circle on my cheek. I averted my gaze out of embarrassment. He giggled softly. "Goodness Yuuki-Chan, you look as crimson as blood..." He said turning my head to look him in the face.

"T-thank you, Aidou-Senpai, I'll be going on duty as guardian now..." I said quickly trying to avoid letting him see my face. If I was as red as he said I was, then I needed to relax and have some time to myself..

As silently as I could, I walked to the fountain before my nightly duties. I sat on the edge and let my fingertip lightly trail across the crystal blue water. As I did this, I examined my complexion and I was indeed crimson red. My hands shot to my face out of shock and bit my bottom lip. I looked at my reflection again and removed my hands... 'I had to be dreaming..' I thought looking at the reflection. The blush had gone done just a bit and I exhaled in relief. I heard leaves crunching in the distance and I rose to my feet and pulled out the Artomis Rod. I held it defensively in the air and looked around for any sign of disturbance.

The small forest went dead silent and it was an awkward silence. No trees brustling in the wind or anything... 'It's quiet... Too quiet...' I thought narrowing my eyes. Suddenly, it felt like someone was watching me and I turned around, no sign of anyone. I loosened the collor of my day class coat and started walked backwards. When my back hit the tree, I flinched then relaxed. I slowly slid down the trunk and covered myself with leaves in an attempt to camofloage myself. 'Don't think whoever it is will notice me in my clever hiding spot...' I got a giant leaf and covered my head with it. I saw a bug crawling on the leaf and I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming. As the bug moved, the stiffer my body became.. It moved down between my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I shot off the ground and screamed loudly.

My eyes widened as I saw Zero standing a few feet away from me. He shook his head and smiled slightly. I gasped and his lips twitched slightly. I brushed off the leaves and got the excess leaves out of my hair.

"Oh, it's just you..." I said and his small smile grew ever slightly.

"Found you..." He murmured and his smile faded. "Lemme guess, you thought that was a clever spot to hide, right?" He asked examining me. My face flushed and I nodded. "Knew it..." He mumbled. "Let's go secure the premises before chairman has a bitch fit, again..." Zero rolled his eyes and walked away hands in pockets. "Get the rod and let's go..." He said in a parental voice.

"Right, it is our duty as guardians to serve and protect!" I said picking my rod up of the cold ground. I placed it securely in the thigh strap on my thigh. I looked at Zero and nodded. He was slightly blushing. "I'm ready!" I announced.

Zero turned and led the way to the school grounds and he went left and I headed in the opposite direction. I skipped around peeking from time to time at the window that gleamed the pale white skin of the night class students. Every now and then, a pair or several pairs of crimson eyes would stare back at me. I'd stumble or flinch backwards in fear. I checked my watch, the night was just beginning. I jumped my way up the trees to the balcony to get better glimpses of the beautiful night class students. I sat on the edge and took a quick break. Zero walked up and looked out to the forest.

"Shouldn't you be working?" asked an alert Zero.

"'Shouldn't you be working'?" I mimicked and started laughing at my impression. "No seriously, Zero. us prefects should relax and gain energy for looking after our well mannered vampric friends." I smiled up at him and he scowled. I flinched slightly.

"Don't praise those bastards to my face.." murmured Zero. I frowned.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I reached out to touch his arm, but he withdrew quickly backing away.

"D-don't touch me..." Zero whispered. I stood up. "Don't come any closer.." He flashed me his glowing red eyes. He looked at me and examined my neck. "Go away..." He whispered.

"But Zero it's oka-" He interrupted me.

"Go away!" He shouted biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He licked it off..

"But Zero needs my help..." I whispered taking off my coat and laying it across the edge off the balcony. Also, I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt. "It's okay Zero..." I exposed my full neck to him and gulped and placed his hands over his eyes..

"No..." He whispered backing away. "I can't keep draining the life out of you..." He turned and ran off.

I frowned then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I stiffened and grasped the rod. In the shadows I made out the figure. It was sitting perched on the balcony. I turned and sighed in relief.

"Shesh! Yuuki-Chan, were you really about to attack me?" Aidou asked removing the hand.

"Aidou, don't sneak up on me like that!" I placed my hand over my heart, feeling the rapid beats.

"Your hearts pounding quiet loudly..." Aidou noted with a small kid like smirk. "It's because of me." He said pulling my hand and sitting me down beside him. "You upset Kiryuu-Kun..." He shook his head. "You should be ashamed... Taunting him with your creamy colored neck..." His hand gently brushed against my neck. My heart skipped a beat. "So smooth.." He said brushing his hand over it again. "Heh, I can feel your pulse, relax, it's only me..." He said trailing his nose up and down my neck. "Mmm, so good..." He whispered.

"Aidou-Senpai..." I whispered.

"Shh... I won't bite... hard..." My eyes widened and I pulled away quickly.

"Stop Aidou..." I said buttoning the few buttons back up. "I let Zero drink my blood obediently because he can't accept tablets!" I said. "Your body accepts tablets, go and eat some!" I said grabbing my coat and tugging it on.

"I was complimenting..." His features were aluminated by the moonlight. I blushed then noticed his crimson red eyes gleaming. "I wasn't going to hurt you..." He said stepping closer to me.

"You said that the first night as well, Aidou-Senpai...." I stepped back a step and a dangerous glint appeared in his crimson eyes.

"Yuuki-Chan!" He whined. "Tablets aren't really working for me..." He appeared right in front of me.

"I-I should return to my dormitory, you should too!" I said watching him intently.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked in a cute child-like voice. I shook my head. His eyes narrowed.

I took a look at my watch. "Class is over! I'll be going to my dorm now, you go to yours... Bye!" I said quickly.

I skillfully jumped over the balcony and did an expert flip of a tree branch. I landed on the hands and got up. I searched the forest for the bright light that usually guided me in the right direction. The light flickered weakly and I scurried towards it. I was afraid to look back out of fear Aidou might be behind me. Aidou chuckled and I continued my rush towards my dormitory. I looked up almost there...

I ran to my door and knocked waiting for Yori-Chan to open. I heard her foosteps approach the door. She opened and yawned.

"Back early..." She yawned. "I'm so sleepy, night Yuuki-Chan..." Yori said walking back to her bed.

"Night, Yori-Chan!" I said and quickly changed. I clothed myself in my yellow night gown and yawned.

It had been a long day and since I was a prefect, I didn't have much time to sleep. I relaxed under my comforters and snuggled into my soft cashmere pillow. I looked out to the bright full moon and smiled. I told Yori good-night again then went to sleep...

* * *

_Eee! was it good?! (: I hope so! Review and tell me whatcha think so far :) Thanks and be honest lolz! (Probably made a lot of spelling errors and stuffz ): Boo!)_


	2. Twister?

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters, or Twister XD**

_Well, here's chapter 2 :) i was gonna upload it yesterday, but something with the file was messed up or something so I had to copy and paste it on here :( It took forever, but it's worth it! :) I lovez hearing feedback W00! Okay on with the story ^_^_

* * *

_Wednesday..._  
Yuuki and Zero were in their mathmatics class preparing for the third exam of the week. Yuuki was prepared with two number two pencils and had a sharpener handy on the side of the desk. Zero had a number two pencil and was ready for the week of exams to be over with. As smart as he was, he hated exams. He always thought it was boring, Yuuki was thinking the same thing. 'This years examsare so easy, I'm gonna breeze right through math, thanks to Zero!' Yuuki thought receiving her the teacher announced they could begin, Yuuki picked up her pencil and worked the problems out several times to make sure she'd get the same answer. 'This calculus is harder than it looks!' Yuuki thought squinting at the math problem. 'This is too easy...' Zero thought already half way day with his exam. 'Today's lunch... Tariyaki...' Yori thought while completing hers.

Meanwhile, Aidou was hanging in the same cherry tree he was in the day before. He watched in boredom as the Day Class worked on their exams. The young noble yawned and jumped out of the tree landing on his feet.

"And he sticks the landing..." The blond whispered smiling. "What's a vampire do for fun around here?" Aidou said leaning against the trunk of the tree. A light bulb in his head dinged. "Yuuki-Chan!"

**Aidou'sPOV:**

It was always fun terrorizing Yuuki-Chan, so I decided I'd wait for her after class and hang out with her for awhile. Although she had two more classes, I could at least save her again. I smirked. Her heart always sped up when she'd see me. The only problem was that protective Kiryuu-kun! Worse then that though, what if Kaname-Sama came? I shivered at the possibility... Kaname-Sama always liked Yuuki-Chan for some reason, it always made me jealous, not sure of what though... I stood underneath the tree trying not to get too much sun. I had a clear view of Yuuki-Chan and she seemed done. I waited a couple more minutes and I heard the bell ring. My smile grew as I walked into the halls. I was greeted by several fans.

"I-Idol-Senpai!" Several girls yelled in unison. "I've never seen you out here like this!" They screamed and I smiled.

"I'm not supposed to be here, can you keep it a secret?" I whispered with a finger to my lips. I added a wink and they all nodded and squeed.

"W-we promise!" They yelled and I gave them the signature smile and a few were fanning themselves.

I walked off chuckling and I stood next to the door waiting for Yuuki to walk out. Luckily, she was the first to walk out. As soon as she came out, I jumped out at her and she screamed. Her eyes narrowed when she figured out it was me. My smile changed to one of pure innocence....

**Yuuki'sPOV:**

Aidou stopped by the classroom again and I groaned. He insists on torturing me and making me the most-hated by all the other girls except Yori of course! Aidou bowed slightly and held out his hand. Blushing slightly, I took his hand knowing he'd just grab me anyway. He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder.

"We'll be on our way now, Yuuki-Chan!" He said with a smile in his voice. I banged against his back and demanded he'd let me go. ""But Yuuuuuki-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He cried out. "I'm bored..." He whispered.

"Go play with Kain or Shiki!" I yelled.

"They're sleeping! Kaname-Sama is meeting with chairman so I'm lonely!" He whined noisily. He was having a temper-tantrum in-front of the fan-girls. They smiled at his child-ish ways. I rolled my eyes. 'Is she the only girl willing to resist me?' Aidou thought pouting.

"Aidou-Senpai, could you put me down now! People are staring..." I yelled pounding against his back.

"Idol! _Idol_! We'll entertain you!" Several girls yelled in unison. "Idol-Senpai, _we'll keep you busy_!" A crowd yelled forming.

"Sorry ladies, but Yuuki-Chan will be my little experiment for the evening..." Aidou whispered pouting. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered sounding sad.

"It's okay, Idol-Senpai!" They yelled. "Don't be sad!"

Aidou nodded and I groaned and stopped my pounding and punching against his back. He wasn't going to let me go and he just wanted to show that he had the upper-hand. I pouted as he began walking towards the exit with me still slung over his shoulder. The girls watched as Aidou walked and they glared at me. I clenched my eyes shut out of embarrassment and fear of what might happen when my guardian job began tonight. I stayed tense over his shoulder and he sighed.

"Yuuki-Chan, relax, I just wanna play a game!" Aidou said removing me off his shoulder. 'It's so difficult trying to transport an unwilling female.' He cradled me to his chest. "Atleast act like your enjoying being carried by me..." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. What he couldn't see was the blush that tinted my cheeks.

"Yay, fun, woo!" I said sarcastically. "Lemme at least walk on my own!" I demanded.

"Will you run away if I let go?" He asked.

"No..." I whispered. He stopped walking and looked into my eyes. "N-no..." I said again. He leaned close to my face. "Maybe..." I whispered staring into his cool blue eyes. He leaned in so we'd be inched apart. "Okay, okay! Fine, yes!" I mumbled.

"I will not release you until we get to our destination..." Aidou said hugging me closely to his chest.

Sighing, I looked up at him. "Where are we going?" I asked with narrowed curious eyes.

He contemplated that. "To my room of course!" He said with glowing cerulean eyes. I groaned.

"Your not gonna rape me, are you?" I asked and his face turned into a pained expression.

"I would never go to such lengths to have fun... Unless your willing..." He said with raised eyebrows.

I gasped. "N-no thank you..." I said quickly.

He shrugged. "Al-rightly then... Tell me if you change your mind..." He looked down and winked suggestively.

"We there yet?" I asked trying to take glimpses at my surroundings.

"No, not yet Yuuki-Chan!" He smirked. "Want me to run full speed?" He asked raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Anything that'll help get me away from you quicker..." I murmured.

"What was that?" Aidou asked leaning his ear down to my lips.

"N-nothing..." I whispered quickly.

"Sheesh, Yuuki-Chan... Advanced abilities, I am a vampire, I heard you..." Aidou frowned. "By the end of the day though, you'll be into me one way or another..." He whispered with a confident smile.

"Can you please let go, Aidou-Senpai?" I asked politely.

"We already went through this, Yuuki-Chan. You said you'd run..." Aidou clicked his tongue.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked in a child-like voice like Aidou had done the night before.

"O-of course I-I do..." Aidou said nervously. "W-why wouldn't I?" He asked with a slight blush.

"If you do, please, put me down..." I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

Aidou nodded quickly and set me down on my feet. I stretched then looked up to him. He wore an angelic smile that could've knocked several fans out at the same time. He grabbed my hand, and I groaned. 'It's not that bad Yuuki...' I chanted in my head, 'At least he let me down...' I sighed in relief. We slowly walked to the Moon Dorms and he opened the gate. He bowed as if saying 'Ladies first.' I nodded and walked in. He took my hand again and led the way to the steps to the door. He opened, I walked in and we walked up the stairwell.

Before we walked down the hall, Aidou looked left to right then back again to make sure he didn't get caught kidnapping me. When the coast was clear he towed me down the hallway until we reached his door. He looked left to right again before opening and pushing me inside with him right behind me. I heard him lock the door and I gulped. I knew I was in danger, but for some reason, I felt he wouldn't hurt me...

"Heh, didn't think we would've made it..." He sighed in relief. "Good thing Kain woke up, or I'd be in so much trouble..."

"What now Aidou-Senpai?" I mumbled.

"We have fun!" He said happily. "How about we play the blood-typing game..." He smirked. I flinched away from him when he reached a hand out to me. "No... Okay, how about the blood drinking game?" I back farther away and his smirk was growing. "Fine, what about twister?" Aidou asked. I paused and his smile faltered. "I-I mean blood sampling..." I back farther away till I fell back against Aidou's bed. "Bingo!" I heard him barely say.

"A-Aidou..." I said as he walked closer. "Stay right there..." I said quickly. He didn't listen. He stood right infront of me and leaned down so our lips were inches apart. "Aidou, I have a feeling that this was your plan all along..." I gulped.

"Yuuki-Chan, why would I do that? Plus, I just made this plan." He closed his eyes and moved his lips to my cheek. "Do you trust me?" Aidou asked plainly, yet so serious.

"I-I don't know..." I whispered at the attention I was receiving.

"Be honest, I won't mind if you don't." Aidou said brushing his lips against my cheek.

Before I could stop myself I'd completely blurted it out. "I-I trust you Aidou-Senpai!"

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Positive?" I nodded again. "Good." He whispered.

He pulled me up and sat me down on his bed and he sat right beside me. He looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. I watched him in curiosity and partial fear. He closed his eyes and breath through his mouth. When his eyes opened they met mine, I blushed.

"Now I'm ready, just hold still." He said placing one hand on my neck and the other around my waist.

He tilted my head to the side and held a firm grip on my neck and waist with his hands. He slowly trailed his nose from my cheek to my neck. I gulped and Aidou looked up to make sure I was alright. He brushed his nose up and down my neck. I guess he was proving how much control he had of himself. I wasn't sure, but I was shocked. His nose went down to my collar bone and brushed his nose past that a couple times. He kissed it tenderly then went back up to my neck. He left open-mouthed kisses and I shivered.

"Aid-" I was interrupted.

"Shh..." He whispered and trailed his nose back up to my cheek. He kissed it tenderly then went back down to my neck.

The hand that was supporting my neck moved to press his middle and pointer finger to my neck. He felt the pulse there with his fingers and moved them to kiss the spot. I swallowed hard and looked down at him. I couldn't see his face due to his blond hair. I relaxed and he kissed my neck again then pulled away.

"What were you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Showing you should trust me and that I wouldn't hurt you... Also I was showing how I could control myself, it was hard though, I'm not going to lie..." Aidou said twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "You smell delicious by the way, very mouth-watering.." He said looking into my eyes.

"T-thanks?" I stuttered he giggled. He pressed his two fingers against the pulse in my neck.

"Your pulse, it's very fast..." Aidou said grinning. "Do I excite you that much Yuuki-Chan?" He asked curiously.

"Why would I like you A-Aidou-Senpai?" I asked feeling myself blush. "I'd be crazy if I did!" I rolled my eyes and faked an attitude. "Puh-lease..." I smiled slightly.

He frowned. "Why deny me when you have me all to yourself right now?" He asked sighing.

"If I liked you, I wouldn't deny myself.." I whispered smiling sheepishly.

"Gosh Yuuki-Chan, I was just kidding..." Aidou said frowning. "I can't explain it though, I think I want you to want me..." He finished running his fingers through perfectly styled blond locks.

"No, I just think that's your ego... Your so conceited, it clouds your mind..." I said giggling.

Aidou looked into my eyes. "I-I don't think so, I've never really felt this way, it feels all weird." Aidou said flashing a reassuring smile exposing pearl white fangs. "I can't explain it.."

"A-Aidou-Senpai, your scaring me..." I flinched backwards and my back banged against the wall. My body curled up. 'S-scared...' I whispered. Visions flickered through my mind. A woman with long brown hair, blood, the night Kaname-Senpai found me, me running away...

Aidou gasped and pulled me into his arms. I shivered as he cradled me into his chest. 'So, scared.. But of what?' I asked myself. I laid my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me protectively. He whispered 'shh..' into my ear and I felt happy? I looked up at Aidou and he gazed lovingly into my eyes. I smiled at the amount of care that shined in his eyes...

"Yuuki-Chan..." He whispered. "Are you okay? If Kaname-Sama walks in here and you look like this he'll kill me..." Aidou said trying to lighten the mood. I giggled.

"I'm f-fine Aidou-Senpai... I-I think you care about me..." I whispered looking up into cerulean eyes.

He gasped. "N-no Yuuki-Chan, it's n-not like that.." He tugged on his collar nervously. "Why would I c-care about Yuuki-Chan? Yuuki-Chan doesn't belong to me..." He laughed nervously.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. "What do you mean I don't belong to you?" I looked in his eyes for an answer. "I-I don't belong to anyone.." I whispered.

"Oh, look at the time, you should go.." Aidou smiled.

"So true, so may I go now?" I asked looking from him towards the dor.

He wrapped his arms around me. "No Yuuki-Chan, I was only joking. I don't think I'll let you leave just yet. It's still very early in the day..."

I groaned. "I have to stay the whole day?" I asked.

"Of course... Now how about Twister?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine.." I mumbled.

"Kay! I'll set it up!" He shouted and went to his closet.

All I did was sit there, wasn't much I could actually do in this situation... I watched as he laid the game on the ground and put the board near it. He took off his white blazer and threw it, it landed on my head. I smiled slightly and inhaled his sweet smell then put it on the bed neatly. He beckoned me over and I walked to him. He took off my blazer and threw it on his bed.

"Here, read these directions, they're especially made for us students here..." He gave me the instruction book and I read it...

"W-wait a second!" I shouted then read one line again. "Why does this say if you move you have to take a piece of clothing off?!" I shouted.

"Now, now Yuuki-Chan..." He clicked his tongue. "You agreed to play.." He smirked. "Just stay still and nothing will happen.." He took off his shoes and I pulled off mine and nodded.

He spun and it landed on blue left foot. I placed my foot on the blue spot and spun it for Aidou he smiled happily. It landed on blue left foot again, my eyes narrowed. He sighed then looked at me.

"We need someone to spin for us.." He stated. "Rima, Shiki!" Aidou called. They knocked. "Come in!" He shouted. They opened and came in easily. "Lock it!" Shiki locked it and they approached Aidou. "Spin this, were playing Twister!" Shiki stared boredly then nodded.

Rima spun and it landed on the one farthest from me, green right foot. I groaned and did a split and somehow managed to keep my feet on the colors, although this hovering position would be hard to manage for long... Shiki spun and Aidou got red right hand, he smirked. He leaned over me and connected his hand to the red spot. I glared at him and he smiled.

"Humans seem so interesting..." Rima whispered to Shiki, he nodded.

Rima spun and it and it landed on yellow. I scowled and reached over Aidou to touch the yellow spot. Aidou lips found my neck and laughed softly at the position we were in. Shiki spun and announced for Aidou to move his other foot to green right foot. He pushed his leg under mine and managed to keep his balance. My hand and legs were getting weak and I definitely didn't wanna fall on him. I struggled to keep my balance when Rima said red spot. I leaned back slightly and touched my hand to the red spot.

"They look so twisted.." Shiki said examining our position.

"They look like Aidou's clothes when he tries to make rope out of them..." Rima noted crossing her arms.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" Aidou said angrily.

"The instructions say to take a piece of clothing off..." Rima said boredly staring at the sheet.

"Ah, Rima, we shall try this game some time..." Shiki said holding the board. She nodded.

"I guess that means me Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou smiled and balanced himself in a split position and un-buttoned his dress shirt and threw it onto the bed. My eyes went over his chest and gazed at his perfect abs.. He followed my gaze. "You like?" I blushed and looked away.

My arms wiggled as he put himself into the position he was in before... I lost balance and fell into a full split. Aidou smiled innocently and motioned at my shirt. I groaned.

"No way..." I said shaking my head.

"It's only fair..." Aidou said lowly.

"Not in a billion years..." I said scowling.

"Humans are so fascinating..." Rima said looking to Shiki.

"Yes... And I can't help, but to say, the girl, she's seems she'd be tasty.." Shiki said looking over to me.

"Shiki don't say that, we models can't afford to be slapped by Kaname-Sama..." Rima said dully.

"So, Yuuki-Chan, hurry up!" Aidou whined. I gave in and took off the dress shirt and was thankful I was wearing a white cami on. Aidou pouted. "No fair.."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..." I mumbled. "Can we play a different game like run away to the Sun Dorms and hide from Aidou, or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I like this game the way it is..." Aidou said smiling.

A cell phone ring filled the air and we all turned eyes on Shiki. He swiped the phone from his blazer pocket and swooshed it to his ear. I couldn't hear the conversation, but Rima and Aidou could, I suppose. Aidou got up and put his dress shirt on not bothering to button it. He slid his blazer on and looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"We have to end the game early, it's later than I thought it was... It's time for class to start, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow Yuuki-Chan!" I mumbled to myself and he waved for me to follow.

"Come, I'll walk you to your dorm.." Aidou said offering a hand. I didn't take it. "Yuuuuki-Chaaan!" He whined childishly, I crossed my arms. "Fine..."

We walked to my dormitory and he led the way to my room. He knocked on the door and Yori opened it. She stumbled back when she saw saw Aidou then me behind him. She raised and eyebrow at me and I sighed. She was telling me I had to explain...

"Bye Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou said. He hugged me and looked around. He ran vampric speed towards the doors and smirked back at me. "Au Revoir.." He ran.

I looked back at Yori and she tapped her foot. I walked in and sat down on my bed. She sat on hers and looked at me curiously. I looked back and she sighed.

"Is Yuuki-Chan hiding a secret?" She asked fiddling with he fingers. "I thought you'd at least tell me."

"Yori-Chan no! No secrets between us, we're all in the open!" I said smiling.

"Well, seems like you and Aidou-Senpai have some little relationship going on..." She stated plainly. "He obviously likes you more than you know..." She crossed her arms.

"Aidou-Senpai? No, he doesn't like me!" I laughed nervously.. "Just cause he picks me up now doesn't mean he likes me in such a way." I pulled off my shoes and threw them under the bed.

"It's sort of weird though, your not wearing your blazer or your dress shirt..." Yori said narrowing her eyes. "What exactly were you and Aidou-Senpai doing?" She raised and eyebrow.

"We played twister, thats all, nothing innappropriate..." I mumbled.

"Ah, were you playing strip twister?" She asked curiously. I gasped and shook my head. "I see. Well, I'm tired from class and stuff so, I'll be off to bed. Night Yuuki." She changed and put on her night gown and went to bed.

Quickly, I changed into my night gown and laid in my bed. 'Maybe Aidou does like me?' I asked myself. I tried not to think about it, even though obviously that seemed like it wouldn't happen. Something popped into my mind. 'I'd left Zero alone to fend off the girls... I bet he's upset with me!' i sighed and looked at the clock... Zero was probably resting and studying for tomorrows exams. Wouldn't want to interrupt him... I climbed into bed and relaxed. Soon my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were of the strange woman with beautiful long brown hair and a man holding her close, he reminded me of Kaname-Senpai. I shivered in my sleep.....

* * *

_Not what you expected right? lolz :) Twister + Aidou = Smex XD Hahah, who wouldn't want to play Twister with Aidou, seriously? Review if you like :) (Sorry if I made a lot of grammar mistakes I wrote this like 12 at nite)_


	3. Kiss Yuuki Day!

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters or the references I might have mentioned like Linkin Park, leave out all the rest :)**

_Chapterrr 3 :) W00t! Okay, so heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :) :P :D XD_

_

* * *

Thursday.._  
**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
When I woke up, I felt completely ready for my next exam this morning. Also, I hoped I'd have time to apologize to Zero for skipping yesterday. It wasn't my fault, it was Aidou's. Plus, if I can't skipping like I'm doing now, I'd end up having detention. But, that would be okay because chairman would probably fix that problem for me... I'd give him one of my famous massages.

Once I gathered my bathroom belongs, towel, shampoo, etc, and went to the bathroom. I sat my towel on the counter and walked into the shower and closed the curtains. I washed off and shampoo'ed my hair quickly then hurriedly got out of the shower. Pretty sure I was running late this morning.... I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

After I'd dried off, I searched for a new dress shirt and tugged it on. I went into the closet and pulled out a shiny new blazer and tugged in on. I slid on my skirt then pulled on my knee-length boots. I examined my appearance in the mirror on the wall and picked up a brush and brushed through my dried hair. I fixed it right then gathered my things and walked out of my dorm room. I locked the door and check the watch on my wrist. 'Not that late..' I thought to myself looking up to make sure I wasn't bumping in to anyone.

* * *

I'd made it just in time to my 1st Period class. This class was one of the last exams of the week. I quickly retrieved my #2 pencils and sharpened them. Today's exam was over science, my favorite subject! I looked back at Zero and he was already working diligently on his exam. I turned back around and begun mine. I breezed through the exam and went over the exam. Think they're all right except for about 5 questions, but that was fine... I turned my exam in and sat back down in my seat next to Yori.

My gaze went to the cherry tree outside and watched the wind ruffle the leaves. I squinted and searched for the noble vampire, but he wasn't anywhere. I sighed in relief and pulled out a book from my bag. I quietly began to read and was getting into the new book I'd picked up just a week ago... Being a guardian had this effect on me, so I never could actually do things like this..

"Ms. Cross." The teacher called softly. He beckoned me with his finger. "Would you come here please?"

My eyes narrowed, but I walked down the aisle down to the teachers desk. The other students snickered. I sighed and looked at the teacher wondering what he'd wanted...

"Could you take these files to the chairman for me?" He asked, I nodded. "As soon as your done, please come right back here. Other teachers have talked about your constant absences and your missing valuable learning time..." The teacher explained.

"Yes sir!" I said bowing. I grabbed the files off the desk and silently walked to the door.

I closed the door quietly and took in a deep breath and exhaled. I turned around and began walking to my 'father's' office. Chairman was like my father, I guess. I don't remember anything since that attack those couple years ago. My life begun when I'd met Kaname-Sama though...

When I'd made it out of the building, I took a moment to inhale the sweet smell of nature. I admired the pretty flowers and the beautiful trees that surrounded me. My eyes closed in happiness... A tap on my shoulder interrupted my moment of admiration...

"I couldn't help but to hear you have files to give to chairman Cross, Yuuki-Chan." Aidou said from behind. I jumped and spun around. He clicked his tongue. "Well, aren't you gonna go?" He asked with a smirk.

"Aidou, will you leave me be?" I asked crossing my arms. "The girls already hate me, so could you please just let me relax and have time to myself?" I sighed.

"I don't think I can do that..." He whispered. "Irritating Yuuki-Chan happens to be one of my priorities..." He chuckled softly. "You look cute when your upset..." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"I-I gotta go Ido- Aidou-Senpai!" I said quickly then ran towards the chairman's office. When I blinked, I saw Aidou leaning casually against the door of the Charmain's office. "Aidou-Senpai." I scowled.

He smirked and moved against the outside wall of the Chairman's office. I walked in and placed the papers on his desk and he turned around from sipping his tea. He fanned his mouth and smiled brightly.

"Yuuki!" Chairman shot up from his seat and placed his tea on the edge of the desk. "Give Daddy a hug!" He reached across the desk and I back away quickly. He fell over the desk and his sighed.

"C-Chairman, I have class to get to.." I said quickly.

"Call me daddy..." He whispered and his tears began to pour and a sad violin song began to play.

"I'll make tea for you later, f-father!" I said quickly and his tears began to pour harder and a smile formed.

"You called me father!" He shouted and smiled.

I bowed and backed away to the door. My sweat dropped as I slid down the door. Aidou was still leaning against the wall and he stared at me curiously with a mischievous glint in his eye. 'Oh boy..' I said in my head... 'Must be thinking of something...' He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I dusted off the back of my skirt and looked up into his sapphire eyes and he frowned slightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "I have to leave... I have a duty to do and it's to eliminate a Level E..." Aidou said slowly. "Would you care to join me?" He asked softly batting his eyelashes.

"That doesn't explain why your upset, but I guess." I whispered. Without my consent, I reached up and caressed his cheek softly. He leaned into my hand slowly.

"I'll be fine." He whispered. "Yuuki-Chan must not worry about me.." He closed his eyes.

"Uh, I do have class to get back to.. Chairman will be upset if I get detention so, let's make this quick.." I said quickly and removed my hand from his cheek. His eyes opened and looked into mine.

"R-right so, let's go.." He blushed slightly and reached out for my hand. I rolled my eyes at his childish gesture. I took his hand and he looked at me and began walking.

Aidou and I walked together and eventually made it off campus without one word... My mind went back to class and my possible detention I'd probably be receiving... We walked into town and a bell rung from out of nowhere and I flinched. Aidou's hand tightened around mine and he held up a finger. He looked around and the town was almost completely empty except for the couple people standing outside of shops waiting for them to open. Aidou walked into an alley way and soon we ran into an abandoned building that looked like it'd collapse at any second. Aidou listened intently and his head shot up and looked to left and pushed me securely behind him... I heard psychotic laughing and I cringed into his back... It sounded almost exactly like the laugh I'd heard the night Kaname-Sama had found me...

I glanced around for any sign of the Level E that would soon be wiped away from the face of the earth. The laughing began again and my head whipped towards the direction I'd heard it from. Aidou tensed and the Level E popped out from the top window of the building and walked shakily towards us. My fingers clenched around Aidou's blazer while the other was preparing to pull out the Artemis Rod.

"That smell!" It screeched. "So mouth-watering... Must have it!" It looked to our direction and smelled the air. "Aah, it's from you..." It laughed crazily and focused its dark crimson eyes on Aidou's form. "She smells so delicious... How about we share her sweet blood amongst each other.." The Level E's eyes grew bigger in desire.

"Touch her and you will die..." Aidou said dangerously beginning to tremble. I trail of ice shot towards the Level E and the ice began trailing up it's leg.

It screamed and jumped breaking the ice and shattering it to several individual shards. It flew up in the air and Aidou watched it with his eyes. He watched every move it made and turned keeping me behind him with every move he made. I pulled out my Artemis Rod just in case... It stopped a couple feet away from us and inched closer by seconds... I stepped out from behind Aidou and stood there, Artemis Rod ready...

"Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou screamed.

The beast ran at me full speed and Aidou panicked. He quickly made a path of ice separating The Level E and I. It tripped and slid down the path and the ice crept up it's legs and up to it's body. I flinched in fear, but couldn't keep my eyes off the now trembling vampire. Aidou's hands closed into fists and it was fully covered in ice. He undid his fists and it shattered into individual shards and the Level E had disappeared...

I gasped and looked at Aidou. "You killed it..." I said panting. "You scared me..." My eyes widened and I blinked up at him. He pulled me into a hug then looked into my eyes.

"It would've killed you, Yuuki-Chan.. I-I had to..." Aidou said parting his lips to speak, but then clamped his mouth shut.

"Arigato, Aidou-Senpai..." I pulled back and bowed. He chuckled.

"No need to thank me..." He flashed a fanged smile. He leaned down so his face would be inches from mine. I blushed then looked directly into his eyes. Crimson. I leaned away from his face. "No, no need to be afraid of me now... I thought you trusted me.." He whispered, his eyes full of hurt.

I gasped. "I-I do.." I stuttered.

"Then let me do something..." He whispered in a sexy seductive voice, lips suddenly at my ear.

"Aido-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Call me Idol.." He smiled cutely.

"Idol-Senpai, what do you mean?" I asked looking at his eyes for an answer.

"Just answer, do you trust me with your life?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Of course..." I whispered. "You did save my life just now..." I looked down.

He tilted my head up. "So may I?" He asked looking down. I gulped.

"Ido-" He interrupted me with his lips. He pecked me once then examined my face.

"I never thought kissing a human would be this appealing..." He whispered in amazement.

I touched my lips. "You kissed me..." I said plainly. 'My first kiss...' I thought with a smile.

"Yeah..." He whispered looking away and stepping back. "I-I guess I did.." His face was full of confusion. "But why, why did I?" He said aloud.

"I-Idol-Senpai, you must lo-" He silenced me with a kiss moving his lips softly against mine, like velvet.

"Shh..." He whispered against my lips. "Why talk?" He asked with a small smile.

"Idol, Kaname-Sama is gonna kill you!" I shouted at him.

His eyebrows pulled together. "You wouldn't!" He said.

"I would.." I examined my nails and acted like I was filing them.

"No, no, no, no... Yuuki-Chan wouldn't g-go to such lengths, would she?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Hmm...." I said thinking...

"Pwease..." He said childishly.

"I told you that doesn't work me with..." I narrowed my eyes. He pouted and his eyes grew bigger. "No.." I crossed my arms. "Okay, this is getting old, can we just go and forget this ever happened?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged and nodded. We walked down the alley way and back into the town. We noticed the stores open with people sitting and chattering inside them. I looked at an ice cream shop and my eyes widened. It was always time for some good ice cream! I tugged on Aidou's shirt and he looked in the direction and prepped himself up. He nodded and we walked in. We sat down at a booth with me on one side and Aidou on the other. A waitress walked up.

"How may I-" She looked at Aidou. "You must be one of those Night Class boys!" The woman shouted.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." He said smiling brightly. "I'm Aidou, but you can call me Idol.." He winked.

She smiled widely. "I knew because usually all the Night Class boys have a glow around them.." She took a deep breath. "W-what would you like I-Idol?"

He looked at me.

"I'd like a vanilla sundae with chocolate and sprinkles on top." She rolled her eyes and wrote it down.

"What about you Idol?" She asked biting her lip and examining his body. I cleared my throat.

"Just chocolate ice cream." He smiled and winked again.

"U-uh... Yeah, o-okay. B-be right back!" She shouted and ran to the back. "Stop what your doing! A hot Night Class guy named Idol wants ice cream!" Aidou looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Still resisting me...' Aidou thought sighing. 'She should just give in already! Maybe it's me?' He contradicted himself. I looked at Aidou again and he was having some sort of internal conversation with himself. I watched as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. He ran his digits through his blond locks and closed his eyes. He opened them and the waitress was back...

"H-here you go! If you don't like it, I'll send it back and we'll make a new one." She sat the ice cream down in front of him and mine on the table. "Here's my number.." She whispered and handed him a piece of paper. "Call me." She winked and turned flipping her hair. "Enjoy."

Aidou chuckled and slid my ice cream closer towards me. He put the piece of paper on the table completely ignoring it. He picked up his spoon and got a good bit of ice cream on it and tasted it. He moaned and licked his lips. He continued eating while I watched him... I scooped some and licked it off the spoon. When I examined his bowl it was completely empty. My eyes widened and he chuckled. He took my spoon and scooped some of my ice cream and licked it off. I bit my bottom lip and blushed slightly... He scooped another good bit and pressed the spoon to my lips. I opened my mouth and he smiled. I licked it off and he blushed.

"He's feeding her!" Girls groaned from around us. I scowled at him.

"Stop that!" I said grabbing my spoon.

"Yuuki-Chan hurts me with such words.." He looked at me with narrowed hurt eyes.

"Let's just go..." I stood up from the table and left the money on the table.

I walked towards the front door, arms crossed and focused on my new destination. I didn't even bother looking back towards Aidou, he annoys the crap out of me... I began walking then a sudden tap on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Sighing, I turned around and surprisingly met with Zero's lavender eyes. He looked down at me in a questioning way.

"Teacher sent me to look for you." He said lowly.

"Here I am!" I said smiling. I grabbed his arm and held on tight.

He tried to shake me off. "Let go Yuuki!" He groaned.

"Can we just go home?" I asked examining his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"Heheheh, Nice seeing you Kiryuu-Kun..." Aidou laughed nervously. "How odd to find you here!" He took a glance at me.

"Zero, can we please go back to class?" I asked pleadingly.

"Aidou would you mind?" Zero said through clenched teeth and a glare. "I'd like to speak to Yuuki privately." He said straining, but managing to sound polite.

"Kiryuu-kun can have as much time as he needs!" Aidou said in fear. "Just don't hurt me, I have to have something to looking forward to in the morning." I giggled and Aidou smirked.

"Aidou..." Zero said in warning.

"Ah, ah, C-ya later!" Aidou said before running off like a cheetah about to pounce.

Zero turned to me with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. My mouth gaped open, it was completely rare to see a genuine Zero blush. I bit my lip then smiled as I turned away.

"Yuuki..." He whispered in a needy voice. "Look at me." He commanded in a soft voice. I turned to look up at his face. I gulped. "Chairman said I should and I quote 'Express your feelings and let other people know how you feel, because one day it may be to late my darling Zero-kun! Daddy wants you to happy and to help me fry this fish!'." He chuckled then got serious again. "Well, I've been feeling this way for awhile now and-" He gulped. "I think I love you... Since that day you cleansed me and took me into your care even though I refused to speak.. The first time you let me feed from your radiant neck..." He shook his head. "I-I'm horrible.." He buried his face in his hands. "You shouldn't date a guy like me.." He turned his head away.

"But Zero.." I pulled at one of his hands and gazed into his eyes. "You were falling apart in-front of me, I -I had to do something to help Zero..." I pulled at his other hand. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in hist chest. "You refused to let anyone in and even till the day you won't speak much, but that is okay." I pulled back to look at him. "I know you care for me, you just have different ways of showing it. Either way, I'll except Zero!" His pink lips parted as he leaned close to my face.

"Yuuki.." He breathed. Our lips connected in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waste and tilted his head. He licked my bottom lip and my eyes narrowed. He broke the kiss. "Open." I blushed and parted my lips. His tongue dove in to massage mine. He moved one of his hands up to cradle one of my cheeks. My eyes closed and he caught my bottom lip between his lips. I gasped and opened my eyes. He smirked and pulled me into another hug. "I love you..." He whispered.

I gulped. "I'm here for Zero no matter what." I whispered.

Little did I know, Aidou was watching from inside an empty building watching intently on what was happening and what was being said. He frowned and scowled in the direction of Zero and his eyes closed in disappointment. 'Why do the young handsome blond vampires like me have to go through these odd things...' He groaned to himself. 'I don't like her like that, but that won't explain why my stomach bubbles when I see her...' He trailed off in thought.

Zero took my hand and walked me back to my dorm. Even though we had an hour left in our last period, I didn't mind... I unlocked my door and smiled, Yori-Chan hasn't arrived yet. Zero wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. His lips brushed my neck and nibbled occasionally. My full trust was on Zero even though I preferred him to be my brother... Zero bit my neck, not hard enough to draw blood and licked the spot. I moaned and my hands shot to my mouth. Zero chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"So, would you like to dat-" He was interrupted by the door opening slowly.

"Yuuki..." Kaname breathed then looked at the position I was in. I groaned and Zero continued to hold me. "Chairman Cross was worried about your current whereabouts. I'm glad to know that your safe.." Zero shot Kaname a glare.

"Kuran." Zero said kissing the top of my head again.

"Kiryuu-Kun." Kaname said nodding in his direction. "I was planning on asking Yuuki to dine with me tonight." He looked at Zero the to me with large brown eyes. "Would you like to be my date for the evening?" He asked with a smile.

"Have you acknowledged our position, we're busy Kuran-Senpai..." Zero said kissing my neck. Kaname scowled at Zero and I pulled away from him.

"I-I'd love to be Kaname-Senpai's date." I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Perfect." He smirked and pulled a dress from out behind him. "If you wouldn't mind, I picked out this dress for Yuuki, would you care to wear it?" He asked holding it in the air. I blushed and nodded.

"O-of course Kaname-Senpai!" I said quickly. He handed me the dress and I put it on the bed.

"Dammit.." I heard Zero murmur under his breath. I looked to him.

"Hm? What were you going to ask me before Kaname-Senpai came?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." He gritted his teeth. "If Kuran wants competition, I'll give it to him." His eyes flashed crimson.

I shrugged and ignored it. I examined the knee-length spaghetti strapped pink dress and smiled. I noticed a red velvet box that I hadn't noticed before and opened it. My eyes widened, it was a pink pearled necklace with matching earrings. I looked under my bed and pulled out a pair of pink heels and smiled at my now complete outfit.

"It's so pretty and so kind of him..." I whispered feeling as if I'd cry. "He's so sweet, no ones ever done these for me before." I wiped a small tear out of the corner of my eye.

Zero growled. "I'll leave, hope you enjoy your date." He put on a scowl and left the room.

My eyes narrowed then I shrugged. 'Boys these days...' I thought shaking my head. I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom. I filled my tub up with water and hopped in. I washed up and quickly ran back out. I dried off and put on a strapless bra and panties. I slipped on the dress and my heels. I went to the mirror and put on the earrings and necklace. Quickly, I searched in my drawers and found a box labeled 'emergency makeup kit'. I received mascara and nude lip gloss. I applied it and looked into the mirror. My hair was brushed and everything seemed perfect.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet and stillness of the room. My heart began beating rapidly and I took deep breaths. Kaname walked in and bowed with and held out a hand. I took it and he kissed it softly then his eyes met mine and I blushed. He took my hand and escorted me down to the front of the school. I limo was pulled up and I gasped. Kaname chuckled softly and held out a hand for me to go in. He sat beside me and the car began to move.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look." Kaname whispered. "Ah, I see you found the accesories I put on your bed." He smiled.

"W-where are we going?" I asked curiously trying to focuse the attention off me.

"We'll see darling." Kaname said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded my head.

We talked about school, the night class and life itself. He continuously told me how attractive he thought I was and giggled. He twinned our fingers together and I laid on his shoulder. He chuckled softly then kissed my head. I sighed. 'Was today kiss Yuuki day!?' I yelled to myself. Kaname sat there running his fingers through his brown hair and looking out the window. I reached out and twirled one of his brunette locks around my fingers and he turned to me and smiled. I blushed and re-connected our fingers...

* * *

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
We walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. It was a new German restaurant, but it was sort of weird, German food wasn't common in Japan. Anyway, it as very good. We both ordered Cordon Bleu and it was yummy! Kaname-Senpai also ordered these sausage looking things, I can't remember the name, but he let me have one. My new favorite food is German. The waiter insisted I try the Cucumber Ranch salad so, I got it. All you could really taste was the Cucumber, but it was still good.

"Did you enjoy our evening?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I also enjoyed our conversations too." I smiled back kindly and he nodded.

"As much as I don't want to take you home, I know I have too." He frowned suddenly. 'The one destined for me has another man fighting to gain her love... How difficult this will be. Let the games begin.' Kaname thought with a small smile playing at his lips.

I blushed. "Aw, your just saying that." I whispered trying to hide my face.

"Your face is crimson." He stated happily. I turned to him and frowned in embarrassment. "No Yuuki, its a beautiful blush. It brings out your beautiful chocolate eyes." He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"T-thank you.." I said softly. 'Idol-Senpai said the same thing about my blush..' I thought quickly. 'Hm, wonder where Aidou is right now....' I thought absent mindedly.

* * *

_Meanwhile with __Aidou__._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
I sitting in class with a substitute teacher thanks to Kaname-Sama's absence. I drew in my notebook taunting Kiryuu-kun. Ruka slipped it from my fingers and I slammed my pen on the desk. Ruka laughed at the things I'd written.

"It's like your in love with him." She said in amusement. "Does he have that much of an effect on you?" She asked flipping her long hair and smiling.

"Ruka!" I shot back shooting up from my seat and slamming my hands on the desk. "I'll kill you!" I shouted and retrieved my notebook from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Your so childish.." She murmured crossing her arms and turning away from me.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" I shouted at her.

"Hanabusa, sit before you get yourself into trouble again." My cousin Kain said sitting at his desk secretly admiring Ruka.

"Where do you suppose Kaname-Sama is?" Ruka asked in a worried voice.

"Probably with that human." Shiki stated dully. "The one that smells delicious."

"Shiki." Rima said taking tablets out of her pocket. "Here." She said and popped two into his mouth. He smiled.

I thought about that. What if he was with Yuuki? My eyebrows pulled together. Kaname and Yuuki always had this odd connection and Kaname always had this sort of obsession with her. I flipped open a new page and grabbed my pen. I wrote Yuuki's name at the top of the page and drew a picture of her sitting on a branch and admiring the trees in the distance. I tinted her cheeks to make it look like she was blushing and made her eyes look distant like she looked sometime. I worked on her uniform and soon had a full picture drawn out of her. I smiled at my artwork and heard chuckling behind me. When I turned back I saw 5 pairs of eyes staring at the sketch.

"Are you crushing on the human, too Aidou?" Ruka asked with a taunting voice. "I don't understand why though. Why do you and Kaname-Senpai waste your time on a humans?" She asked her voice getting serious, she rolled her eyes.

"I think it's great Aidou has friends outside of The Night Class!" Takuma said smiling widely.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sheesh, can I get some privacy?" I said looking from face to face.

"We're bored." Rima said looking to Shiki then back to the drawing.

I pouted and checked the clock on the wall. "Hey look an hour to go.." I murmured and flipped to another new page. This was going to be a long hour...

* * *

_With Zero in his room._  
**Zero'sPOV****:**  
'How could I let that pure-blood steal whats mine!?' I asked myself painting a picture of Kaname in my head and slapping him. Although, I knew if I did, chairman would be upset, but it's my choice of what I do and don't do. 'How could I let Yuuki slip through my fingers like that? I even kissed her!' I shouted in my mind. '_No one told you to kiss her, moron..._' My conscience shot back. 'But chairman sai-' I was interupted by the voice. '_Since when does anyone listen to that idiot!?_' The voice chuckled.

"Oh great! I'm talking to myself, I blame that damn chairman..." I grumbled to myself laying down on my bed. I pulled out my Bloody Rose from inside my blazer and laid it across my chest and traced my finger over the words. I reached for my remote on my nightstand and pressed play. I played the song 'Leave out all the rest' by an American band, Linkin Park. "Now this is my kinda music..." I murmured.

* * *

_With __Yuuki__ and __Kaname__._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
Kaname took me back to my dorm and he dropped me off by the door. Yori was probably sleeping so, I knew better than to invite Kaname-Senpai in. He examined me again and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer against his body and I blushed into his chest. He kissed my head and smiled.

"It was a pleasure dining out with you tonight Yuuki." He flashed me a smile and I smiled back.

"Well, it was a privilege!" I giggled and he smiled.

"Goodnight Yuuki. Sleep tight, don't let the bad vampires bite." I giggled and he waved good-bye.

"Bye Kaname-Senpai!" I shouted down the hall and hurriedly opened the door to my room.

A cleared throat. "Ahem!" I looked to Yori and she yawned, but continued to look at me.

"Y-yes Yori-Chan?" I asked turning on my lamp.

"Where'd you go? You completely missed the other 5 periods of classes." Yori said with a frown. "Summer vacation is only a couple days away. Getting detention wouldn't be so smart, you know.. I'm just looking out for my best friend." She whispered tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Aww Yori-Chan!" I said smiling. I walked to her and gave her a hug. "I'd probably be worried if it was the other way around, but I'm fine!" I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Weren't you just with Kaname-Senpai?" She murmured.

"A-ah," I stuttered. "Yes... Only because he invited me to dinner." I shrugged.

"Tell me about it tomorrow. I feel we never get to talk anymore." She whispered. I nodded. "Night."

"Night Yori-Chan!" I let go of her and pulled out my pink nightgown. Today was a pink day for me.

I kicked off my heels and put the dress back in the dress bag and hung it in my closet. I pulled off the earrings and necklace and put them back in the velvety box and put it in the top drawer of my nightstand. I yawned and pulled on my nightgown and got into bed. Once I was ready, I turned out the lamp and snuggled into my covers. For some reason, the highlight of my day was with Aidou. We connected so oddly today. I yawned and pulled up the covers higher around me and warmed up under the covers. Kaname and Zero both surprised me though. Kaname with the date and Zero with that kiss. I shivered even though I was very warm.... I eventually fell asleep and dreamed about my day and relaxed under the sheets. The dreams flowed through my mind like a river and my heart began to rapidly. The kiss, hugs and other things just made me feel so warm inside, especially my time with Aidou...

* * *

_Can you say Drama? I hate KanameXYuuki pairing, but it makes for more drama ^-^ My other fav couple is probably ZeroXYuuki.... But still I 3 AidouXYuuki pairings :) So, review and get free cyber-cookies ^_^_


	4. Dance?

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or the characterss (: **_except mah fan-made characterss ;) you'll see what I mean! _**Nor, do I own the song references XD**

_Well, you waited and I gotzz it! (: Homework, school and writing is so hard though, but I'll still make this story for ya'll! So... I can only upload on weekends, sowwy! :( But the good thing is you'll atleast get 3 new chapters every weekend maybe 4 if I'm in a good mood, heheh... Enjoy and getz cyber-cookies ^^_

_

* * *

Friday._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
This morning I awoke feeling very refreshed and sort of excited that today was the last day of exams. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that, they do sort of get in the way of more important things that could be happening. Although, getting pulled out of class by Aidou is fun, I'm eventually gonna get detention then again, there was only one week of school... A small smile played at the corner of my lips. As I looked around the room, I noticed Yori-Chan was still asleep. My eyebrows pulled together and I squinted at the clock across the room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. It was two hours early before class would even start.

Under the covers, it warmed up rather quickly on this cold morning. Today was also some sort of last spirit day thing. Our school didn't really have any particular school color, usually people just wore whatever they wanted. They usually got detention after school, but who cares? It actually provided more time with your friends. Zero and I have been in detention before all we had to do was either work on something or talk. Zero still wasn't much of a talker so, we just sat there doing our work with the occasional questions from me.

Some sort of force pulled me out of bed and to my armoire across the room. I reached in and pulled out my uniform and went to my nightstand and took out the fragile gift Kaname-Senpai had given me yesterday on our date. I got a towel and tip-toed to the bathroom being very careful about waking poor Yori-Chan. It didn't seem right to wake her this early in the morning. She'd been worrying herself with my being out late, so she thought she should wait for me to come home. Poor thing was losing sleep thanks to me...

When I'd finally tip-toed my way to the bathroom I gently shut the door behind me and turned the shower on the lowest it could go. I made the water warm and put my night gown on the counter. As I stepped in, I shivered then literally sort of jumped in. I enjoyed the warm feel of water against my cool skin. I squirted shampoo into my hands and lathered it into my hair. I massaged it into my hair and enjoyed the tingling sensation. I rinsed it out and cleansed my body. I looked up to the shower head and closed my eyes. I also smoothed my hair down and smiled. I turned the knob off and stepped out. I dried my hair and wrapped it in a towel and one around my waist.

After I walked out, I dried my hair a little more and combed through it carefully. It still wasn't fully dried, but I didn't mind that much. Then, I dried my body and put on a new bra and panties. I pulled on my skirt and buttoned my shirt and slid on my blazer. I pulled my knee-length shoes up and put on my earrings and necklace. I smiled into my mirror, gathered my belongings and wrote Yori a quick letter... I left the dorm and walked down the hall silently.

"Yuuki-Chan! Your hair smells so yummy!" A voice said from behind me. I met with cerulean eyes, a trademark smirk and blond stylized locks.

"Ah!" I shrieked and Aidou chuckled softly. I put my hand over my heart. "You scared the living day light outta me..." I whispered panting.

"Yuuki-Chan looks so funny..." He started giggling and I pouted. "Aw, did I make you mad?" I nodded. "That's a good thing, I guess." Aidou said pushing his hands deep down into the pockets of his pants.

"You must really like stalking me." I murmured. He gasped and I turned so I wouldn't be facing him.

He pulled me and my back hit his chest. "Does Yuuki-Chan think I'm stalking her? A noble like myself would never go to such lenths..." Aidou whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..." I grumbled. "You are stalking me though.." He chuckled in my ear.

"Hm, would you like to go on a walk with me before the sun rises?" He asked pushing his nose into the back of my head.

A smile appeared on my lips. "I guess, nothing better to do." I answered turning to face him.

Aidou looked at my face curiously. I tilted my head and his eyes went to my neck. I trusted him not to bite me or anything like that, he showed me I deserved his trust. He started breathing through his mouth, but remained calm. He gently placed a hand to my neck and smiled a fangly smile.

"See? I can deal with temptation, told you, you could trust me." He rubbed his hand against my neck. "Has anyone told you how smooth your neck is?" He asked and replaced his hand with his lips.

"Yeah, I've heard that once or twice.." I replied shrugging. He brought his fingers to tickle under my armpits and I started laughing. "S-stop... s-s-stop it... Aidou!" I started laughing like crazy and he shook his head. "P-people are still..." I laughed. "Sleeping!!" I shouted and Aidou stopped.

He took my hand and dragged me outside and we sat on a bench. We sat beside each other and looked into each other's eyes. He took my two hands and placed one on his cheek and the other entwinned with his hand. His hands were warm unlike mine. It was very cold despite the jacket I wore. I shivered and my teeth started chattering. Aidou frowned and took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. He pulled me into his warm embraced and I buried my face in his chest.

"Yuuki-Chan, why're you wearing a skirt when it's this cold?" He asked pulling me so I'd be in his lap like a child. "Your body is freezing! Sheesh!" He said and fixed the coat around me again. I looked up and noticed his soft locks blowing in the wind.

"A-Aidou, I mean Idol-Senpai, why're you doing this?" I asked nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Er, weeeell..." He paused. "Uh, cuz your a friend." He shrugged.

"But y-you were never this nice to me before." I paused. "If you like me, you could tell me because yesterday was like admit your love to Yuuki Day!" I shivered and kissed his clothed chest. "I feel so comfortable with you."

"Yuuuuki-Chaaaan!" He whined putting me into a cradled position. He leaned close to my face. "I feel overly comfortable with you." He sighed and his hot breath tingled onto my lips. "I-I don't know why, it's scary.." He whined with a cute pout.

"Idol-Senpai, your so childish sometimes.." I giggled softly.

"I've heard that once or twice." His eyes smiled and his lips were pulled up in a kiddish smile.

"Your so weird sometimes..." I smiled.

"Yuuki-Chan likes weird." He replied chuckling softly.

I shrugged then nodded. He chuckled again and the breeze blew his golden locks and again, he looked like a male model. He could give Shiki-Senpai a run for his money. I giggled and he looked at me curiously with a perfectly arched eyebrow. I blushed and shook my head. He bit his bottom lip looking very sexy, if I must add. His eyes bored into mine with a firey compassion, my eyebrows pulled together then I smiled.

"And Idol-Senpai likes innocent brunettes." I stated with a small smile.

"Of cour- N-no!" He shook his head. "Only one person in particular..." He whispered.

"Me?" I asked with childish innocence.

"Now who has the ego, Yuuki-Chan!" He chuckled.

"Do you remember me from years ago when I was waiting for Kaname-Senpai on the bottom of the staircase that day?" I asked curiously. He thought for a minute.

"That was you?" He smiled softly. "You had very long silky looking hair, now, now your hair looks so not-so-silky." My eyes narrowed. "No offence!" He held his hands up.

"None taken. My hair was very long though, when I first saw you and the others, I wondered why a vampire would ever take things like tests or opening exams..." I giggled. "No use at all!"

"Well, we are very intellegent beings, so, you'd expect us to get into gifted classes or very advanced classes. Like when I was around 5 years old, I could already read very advanced books." He smirked. "I impressed the ladies." He winked.

My eyes rolled on their own accord. "Whatever..."

"Yuuki-Chan doesn't believe, no?" He laughed. "I'd expect that from you."

"Anyway enough with the ego talk!" I smiled up at him. "Your so conceited." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to have something to look forward to in the morning." He flipped his hair. "That happens to be my hair," he flashed his fanged smile. "my smile," He winked then smiled with his eyes. "my eyes and my body."

I yawned. "Thats all you look forward to in the morning." He nodded. "I'd expect that from you.." I murmured.

"Aw! Yuuki-Chan looks so kawaii when she thinks I'm a conceited, egotistical vampire!" He hugged me tightly and I groaned. "I'm not letting go this time!" He squeezed harder. I bit his collar bone. "Ooh,  
Yuuki-Chans feisty!" He purred then winked.

"You make me smile sometimes.." I smiled at him. "Rawr! I'll bite you and drink from your neck!" I said in a stereotypical Dracula voice.

"Does Yuuki-Chan really see our kind as those types of stereotypes? Sheesh, you think so little of me.." He set me off his lap and crossed his arms. "I see how it is..." He said in a childish way wearing a pout.

"You have serious issues." I laughed and he got up from his seat, arms still crossed. "Aidou, I was kidding..." He shook his head. "Aidou-Senpai...." I groaned. He started walking away so, I got up and wrapped my arms around his torso, but before I could, he turned around and connected his lips with mine. I gulped as his velvety soft lips melded against mine. His arms wrapped securely around my waist and sat me on his toes. He pulled back.

"Yuuki.." He whispered against my lips. I was still stunned and partially excited about the kiss. "Yuuki?" He said again. I shook my head and gazed into his eyes. "May I have access to your mouth?" I giggled and he took that as an opportunity. My eyes closed as I relaxed slightly.

His tongue wrapped around mine expertly and I gasped. He rubbed his tongue against mine wetly and I wrapped my arms instinctively and he smiled into the kiss. His tongue rubbed every part of my mouth memorizing every part. My fingers ran through his blond locks, like his lips they were also soft yet silky. He slowly twirled us around in circles and my eyes opened. His eyes were focused on mine then a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. My cheeks felt warm, stupid blond gorgeous vampire... He pulled away and licked his lips. I touched my lips and frowned, they wouldn't stop tingling. Aidou frowned too.

"Don't tell me it was that bad, Yuuki-Chan!" He whined.

"N-no, it's not that it just tingles..." I whispered looking down at my boots.

He tilted my chin up to look straight into his face. "I feel it too, I can't describe it, it's amazing.." He kissed me again. "It just gets worse with every kiss. I can't complain though, it feels sort of good."

"Aidou your so weird..." I hugged him and he sighed. I pulled back and he was focusing on something else. "What?" I asked, he shook his head.

"It bothers me..." He didn't look at me while he said this.

"Wh-what?" I asked running my fingers through his hair again.

"It's nothing..." He whispered against my neck. "Look, it's time for you to leave so, get to class before you get detention.." He chuckled softly and his cerulean eyes twinkled with humor. "Go Yuuki-Chan!"  
He smiled. "Bye!" He gave an adorable chibi smile and walked off.

I blushed and waved. I looked at my watch, people would probably start waking right about now. Slowly, I stretched and walked into the dormitory. The halls were still empty, so I smiled. Empty hallways were dangerous hallways! My dorm door was cracked and I slowly pushed it open. Yori was sitting on her bed with the full school uniform on. Her legs were crossed and her hands were clasped. She looked up when I closed the door. I sat on my bed and looked at her. She looked at me and tilted her head and frowned.

"You said you'd explain tomorrow, so go ahead." She motioned for be to begin.

"Well, Aidou and I played Twister yesterday," I shrugged. "Nothing else to say really..." I blushed.

"Yuuki..." She rolled her eyes. "I can tell when it's not the full story, but okay. What happened yesterday?" She asked watching my movements. My blush deepened and I shrugged.

"I got my first kiss..." I murmured.

"What was that?" She asked walking over to me. "Can you repeat that again?"

"I-I got my f-first kiss..." I whispered and she gasped.

"From who!?" She asked shocked. My blush deepened yet again.

"A-Aidou-Senpai and uhm, err, Z-zero.." I said sheepishly covering my face with my hands. "You don't think I'm a player do you!?" I asked horrified of her answer.

"Y-Yuuki, your not a player, your far from it!" She said pulling my hands from my face. "So, do you like Zero-kun and Aidou-Senpai?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yori-Chan!" I shouted. "I-I don't know..." I sighed. "Aidou-Senpai is just so sweet a-and Zero is such a bad boy, but he's sweet too and Kaname-Senpai he's just so, so amazing.." I whispered biting on my lower lip.

"W-wait a second... How did Kaname-Senpai get into this!?" She asked curiously.

"He took me on a d-date." I frowned. "It's hard to say who I like the most though!" I sighed again. "Yori-Chan give me some input please..."

"Yuuki-Chan, I can't make your decision for you." She whispered. "That's a choice you'll have to ultimately make yourself."

"Yori-Chan!" I groaned. "That doesn't help at all!" I crossed my arms and glared at the floor.

"Sorry.." She whispered and lightly touched my shoulder. "Class is starting and I can't afford to go to detention on a Friday." She giggled, I did too.

* * *

**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
Yori and I made it 5minutes early to class and we took our seats. Zero was there idly tapping his pencil against his desk and I looked at him and he shot me his lavender eyes. He studied my face and I blushed. 'He must be thinking about yesterday!' I thought averting his gaze. Yori giggled beside me and I nudged her with my arm. She placed a hand up to her lips and tried not to laugh. I looked back at Zero and he was still studying my face. My eyes narrowed as I examined his eyes.

"Z-Zero.." I whispered. "H-hey?" I said and poked him with my pencil.

'What do I say!?' Zero thought mentally slapping himself in the face. His eyebrows pulled together and I just sat there tapping my foot against the wood. More and more students began filing in and I still didn't have an answer yet. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"L-like I was saying yesterday, did you want to go out with me?" Zero asked with a rosy red blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"I, um..." I stuttered. I nudged Yori and she shrugged a shoulder. "You mean like a-a date?" I asked fiddling with my fingers.

"No Yuuki, I mean a barbeque with Chairman.." He scowled. "Yes I mean a date!" He said scowling at me.

"Zero.." I groaned. "Your so mean to me.." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"I-I'm.." He gritted his teeth together. "Sorry.." He mumbled, but then composed himself.

"S-sure, I-I guess I could owe Zero that much..." I smiled warmly.

"After school, okay?" He said crossing his arms and going into bad boy mode. He placed his feet up on the desk and began his signature scowl.

My eyes rolled and I turned to Yori. Yori's features were blank... That's when the teacher walked in and laid his things on the desk. 'Oh great, a sub.' I whispered in my mind. Yori gasped and I looked up at the teacher. He was tall with jet black hair, bright blue eyes, his skin was pale, paler than Zero's. 'Hmm...' I placed a hand on my chin. His features were perfect without a blemish in sight. He had a piercing in his eyebrow, but it added to his gorgeous face. He sat on the edge of the desk and look around the classroom and at the students.

"Any questions?" He asked. His voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't high either, it was obvious he was still young though..

"Are you single?" A blond girl with dark blue eyes asked popping her gum. She winked at him.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm single.." He said with a smile.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" A curly-haired brunette asked with hazel eyes.

"I suppose, but if she cannot be my Juliet, I would have to say no.." He sighed then regained his composure with a smile.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Another girl asked twirling a lock of her hair around.

"Well, since there's only a week of school left, I'd say till next week. You see, your teacher has been announced missing..." He ruffled his hair. "Can you keep this a secret?" He asked with a wink.

"O-of course!" The girls shouted.

"Apparently he was found dead in-front of his house after school yesterday." His eyes narrowed. "The police found suspicious marks on his neck and arms." He flashed his eyes at Zero. "Theres nothing much I can say after that.." Everyone gasped and the room filled with whispers...

Yori cleared her throat. "We never got your name.." Yori said with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me for my improper introduction." He looked at Zero.

I looked to Zero and my eyes widened. "You know him don't you!?" I whispered to Zero. Zero glanced down at me with a single nod of his head.

"My name is Anji Hagashi..." He looked at Zero again then passed out the exams. "Last exams of the week then next week is all free." He smiled.

Todays exams were over Language Arts. I knew everything about the japanese, but the english stuff was sort of hard, but I still understood it. Yori studied Mr. Hagashi while I begun my exam. I breezed through the exam, but for some reason was afraid to go up to the teacher. I looked back at Zero and his eyes flickered crimson then went to their normal shade of lavender. I gulped and pulled myself together. I got up and walked to the teacher. Mr. Hagashi took my paper and took my hand. My eyes widened and he pulled me closer to him.

"Let's talk.." He whispered. "I'll be right back.." He announced to the class.

We walked outside the door and he sighed.

"How do you know Ze-" He hushed me with his finger at my lips.

"I'm a vampire.." He flashed his fangs and they glinted off the lights in the hallway. "You can trust me though, I promise." He removed the finger.

"Anji, why're you here!?" I shouted, he hushed me with his finger again. "If your a vampire shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I whispered.

"Exactly, but, Chairman Cross want- no needed me here, someone who couldn't die so easily.." He nibbled on his bottom lip.

"How old are you?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm only like 18, but I have all my degrees." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look Yuuki, this school is dangerous, Level E's are everywhere..." He shook his head. "They got your teacher.." I gulped. "The Night Class is going to be at every corner from now on, I'll be your bodyguard from now on... When Kaname-Senpai is free he'll protect you!" He said looking directly into my eyes.

"I can help too!" I said reaching under my skirt to reveal the Artemis Rod.

"No, no, no, you'll be going back to your old self soon, Kaname-Senpai didn't want me to tell you this, but it has to happen!" He adjusted his tie.

"What do you mean!? Kaname-Senpai would want me to know!" I said removing his hands off my shoulders.

"Let's go back inside, okay? They'll get suspicious.." He shivered. "I hate having to fight these Level E's though, I hate the idea of combat period." He took my hand in his.

We walked back inside and I took glances at Zero. He had his eyebrows raised and he scowled at Anji. Anji flinched and I looked up at him. He cleared his throat and sat back down at the desk. He began reading some strange book... Yori passed me a note, so un-like her. It read...

_'What were you guys talking about?'_

I sighed.

_'Yori-Chan! I can't tell you, I'm sorry!'_ I scribbled quickly.

She read it and gasped.

_'But we tell each other EVERYTHING!'_ She passed it.

_'Gomen nasai...' _I wrote and she sighed then continued on with her exam.

* * *

**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
After all the classes today, chairman had decided we allow the students to relax in the ballroom and talk. The students were excited and they went to their rooms to change and get prepared for the dance. I went back to my room while Yori stayed behind in the ballroom with chairman. I hurriedly pulled out a long cinderella like dress and changed into it. I pulled on my glass heels and pulled out a pearl white shaw and placed it on my shoulders. I went to the big mirror and examined myself.

As I walked out, I locked the door and met with Anji's bright blue eyes. Aidou was right beside him, he was wearing the Night Class uniform and he held out his hand. I took it and Anji took my other. The girls around us scowled and I sighed and looked to Aidou, he was smirking wildly. The two men stopped and Aidou hugged me tightly.

"Would you like to be my date for this evening?" Aidou asked suddenly. I blushed and looked to Anji. "Please!?" He whined with a small pout.

"_Yuuki_, please make Aidou stop talking, he's annoying..." Anji whined.

"I-I told Zero I would hang with him tonight.." I said quickly.

"Kiryuu-Kun has already kissed you and made you happier then I'd ever make you feel though!" He whined again eyes becoming crystal blue pools of hurt.

I gasped. "Aidou-Senpai!" I pulled my hand from his and Anji's and crossed my arms. "You are a stalker!" I shouted and the girls gasped and glared at me. I gulped.

"N-no.." He sighed. "I-I follow you around, but I-I don't stalk you.." He chuckled nervously. "Your like my bestest friend!" He said with a cheshire grin.

"Fine.." I murmured.

"Can we go now?" Anji said chuckling nervously. "People are staring.." He whispered looking around sheepishly.

"They do that all the time.." Aidou said flipping his blond locks. "It's cuz were sexy and cute, were popular to boot!" Aidou said busting out in a cheer. Anji and I locked gazes then started laughing. "Hey..." He said pouting. "Are you guys making fun of me!?" Aidou murmured childishly.

"Let's just go!" I said connecting arms with the two nobles. "Don't make me tell Kaname-Senpai you guys.." I said and they both shivered. I giggled. "You two are so alike!" I said with a small smile.

* * *

_Dance.._  
**Kaname'sPOV:**  
Chairman Cross invited me personally to attend the dance tonight with my dear, Yuuki. I sat on a velvet red couch waiting for her to arrive. After all, Kaien said she was just going to go change into something more appropriate for this dance. Yuuki was my little sister, but ot technically we were only raised together... Juuri personally told me she wanted me to look after Yuuki. If I do, I'll fail her and my father... Soon, Yuuki would be awakened as the pureblood she really is...

After ages of searching, I finally spot my Pureblood Princess, Yuuki. She was with Anji and Aidou, their arms interlocked with Aidou and Yuuki's hands clasped together. My eyes narrowed as I watched the two young men escourt her towards the punch table. Zero was tensely poised against the wall watching intently on the trio. My anger was flaring, how dare they escourt my princess without my content...

I rose from my seat and casually strode over to the punch table to find the my princess sighing while Aidou and Anji laughed. I scowled at them and they stopped immediately. Yuuki looked up and her eyes met mine with a shock. She gasped and instantly blushed. I gave a small smile and she smiled back with her beautiful scarlet blush. Her eyes gleamed in the light and I tucked her brunette hair behind her ear and her blush deepened.

"Good evening, Yuuki." I said casually.

She bowed slightly. "G-Good evening, K-Kaname-Senpai..." She stuttered still bowing.

"Yuuki," I said and she stood up straight. "How is your evening going so far?" I asked taking in her elegant light blue dress and glass slippers...

"F-fine.." She said quickly swaying from side-to-side.

"Just fine!" Aidou scoffed then I shot him a scowl. "Y-yes, Kuran-Senpai.." Aidou said smiling sheepishly.

"I'll take care of Aidou.." Anji murmured pushing Aidou out of the way. "Enjoy the night, Kaname-Senpai, Yuuki.." He smiled then walked off.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked leaning over slightly with a hand out.

Footsteps and a cleared throat. "Kuran-Senpai." Zero said in disgust. "Yuuki is my date, so sorry." He said taking Yuuki's hand.

"Z-Zero!" Yuuki scowled smiling. "Gomen, Kaname-Senpai!" She said quickly walking off with Zero.

"Kaname-Sama!" Ruka said from behind me.

"Ruka.." I turned and nodded.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked bowing slightly.

"No thank you, I've something to care of.." I said as politely as possible.

"I-I understand Kaname-Sama.." Ruka said obviously hurt. She walked off with a tear in her eyes.

I walked around a bit and supervised Yuuki to make sure Zero wasn't giving her such a hard time, he was a bit of a downer.. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Kaien Cross walked up to me and stood before me.

"Kuran-Senpai!" He said in his over-joyous annoying tone. "Doesn't Yuuki look so cute tonight!?" He clapped his hands. "My little girl is growing up and becoming a little princess like the little mermaid!" He started swaying from side-to-side. "She still won't call me daddy, but that won't phase me, Chairman of Cross Academy!" Little flowers appeared around his face and I stared unemotionally. "Kuran-Senpai how about you join me for some fryed fish and tea!" He did ballerina moves and then started twirling around in circles. "Or we go out on the balcony and enjoy the fresh air!" He stopped and pushed up his glasses. "That will be all." He twisted and turned through the crowd singing and humming.

I shook my head. "Only Kaien would be so, so awkward in front of me..." I chuckled lightly...

**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
After talking and dancing with Zero a bit I went off to search for Aidou and Anji. I tried my best to avoid Kaname-Senpai, I love that man, but sometimes his old timey talk makes me feel so old like Chairman Cross, I shivered. I wrapped my shaw around my shoulder and continued looking for the two nobles. I ran into Shiki and Rima and they stood there looking all modely.

"Good Evening, Yuuki." Shiki said licking his lips. Rima nudged him softly.

"Uhh, Hello Rima, Shiki-Senpai." I said quickly.

"We tried that, pretzel Twister game." Rima stated. "We ended up in an odd pretzel ball and we ended up staying that way the whole night, but I have to say, I enjoyed it to the fullest."

"As did I.." Shiki said interlocking arms with Rima. "Let us dance the night away.." Rima nodded and Shiki led them to the dance floor.

"Odd." I said to myself.

I walked around the edge of the ballroom knowing if I looked close enough I'd find Aidou and Anji. I saw a blond and a jet-black haired guy standing out by the balcony leaning over laughing like idiots and I narrowed my eyes. They had identical wine glasses in their hands and they continuously toasted and I heard Aidou's familiar giggling.. So, I walked outside and behind Aidou. He turned around and I smiled.  
He put the glass of 'wine' which was actually blood on the edge of the balcony. Anji stumbled slightly as he walked to go sit in the seat near the balcony.

"Are you guys _drunk off of blood_?" I asked pouting.

"N-no, _Yuuuuuuki-Chaaaaaan_!" Aidou said laughing cutely. "We jus neva drank this much in one night.." Aidou pouted then looked out towards the grass again.

"_Yuuuuuuki...._ S-seeing you with Kiryuu-Kun sort of.." He took another sip. "Upset him." He shivered. "He though you were gonna leaf him for _Kiryuuu-Kuuuuun_." He laughed then gulped. "My head is so dizzy.. heh heh, I wanta fanta and do the macarena.." He stood and wobbled as he did the macerana his hands shaking.

"Aidou..." I groaned. "If you were jealous you could've told me.." I sighed. "Now your both drunk off of blood." I shook my head. "Kaname-Senpai would be so disappointed."

"I-I don't mind much.." Aidou said looking back to me. "You isn't mine in the first place.." He wobbled as he walked to me so we'd be inches apart. "Tingly in my tummy is going off again." He smiled a childish smile and giggled cutely. "You make meh happeh." He pulled me into a hug.

"Aidou is happeh, so I'm happeh.." Anji said spinning around like a ballerina. "Hey, I'ma pwetty Princess.." He laughed.

"Aidou. Anji." Kaname-Senpai said from behind me.

"Hey Anji, it's big and bossy.." Aidou said chuckling. "Member when he slapped meh and I fell and you lafed at meh..." He shook his head. "Kaaaaaanaaaame-Seeeeeenpaiiii!" Aidou said smiling an angelic smile.

"Yuuki, this is why vampires truly disgust me... Getting drunk at the taste of blood..." Zero murmured.

"As if you have room to talk, _Kiryuu-Kun..._" Kaname-Senpai said with his eyes closed in concentration.

I groaned. "Ugh!" I crossed my arms and let Aidou and Anji hug me.

"She so pwetty!" Aidou said nuzzling his head in my neck.

"Soft wike a fweather." Anji added with his head on top of mine.

"Heh, they're drunken idiots.." Zero said with a chuckle. "Some _intelligent_ beasts you are.." Zero said insulting Kaname.

"I wouldn't have room to talk, Zero-kun, you will fall to Level E..." Kaname-Senpai said with eyes flickering colors.

"Aw, were all on the balcony like a family!" The chairman said wrapping his arms around Anji, Aidou and I.

"_Yeeeeeaaaahhh._" Anji said smiling.

"Maybe the extra stronge crimson blood tablets were too much for my little ones to take!" Chairman said with a frown. "They're drunk like my little mouse, Mini Me..." He groaned. "Watch, soon they'll run around in circles eating the crumbs off the ground!" He giggled. "So kawaii!"

"Enough!" Kaname-Senpai said pausing us all. We all looked at him with fear, even Zero. "Aidou, Anji, let go of my Princess, chairman go watch the Tele-Tubbies or something, Zero go cut yourself in the bathroom or something.."

"Kaname-Senpai's finally snapped. Wait a second, I'm not a fucking emo!" Zero snapped back.

"Z-Zero, don't.." I said trying not to laugh at Kaname-Senpai's childish moment. Purebloods have to cut lose sometimes right?

Aidou and Anji clung to me shaking while Chairman run in the ballroom screaming like a girl... 'They're not drunk over blood anymore...' I thought with a small smile. 'I know exactly whats gonna happen next though, poor Anji, Aidou...'

"Screw this recording chairman act like a total ass is better than this..." Zero said chuckling. He blew me a quick kiss and I giggled then stopped and stared at Kaname-Senpai.

"Please don't let go of me, Yuuki!" Aidou whined squeezing me tighter.

"Me either, I'm new, I wanna be a model, so if my face is jacked up Shiki'll make fun of me and Rima will call me an annoying asshole again, she says I'm worst than Aidou, and look at him!" Anji whined clinging with dear life.

"I command you to let go of my Yuuki.." Kaname said and Anji let go unwillngly.

"Pleasure meeting you!" Anji said jumping off the balcony and running away quickly.

"Yuuuuuuki-Chaaaaaan!" Aidou cried out as I pulled him off. "Don't let him sla-" Too late Kaname had slapped Aidou in the face... Aidou's face was a scarlet red color and his cerulean eyes lit up with fear and sadness. "Yuuki-Chan..." His voice broke. He ran off into the ballroom and disappeared.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry for blowing up like that." Kaname said pulling me into a hug. "I should have covered your ears and eyes, you shouldn't have witnessed these things like this." He played with my hair. "I'm so sorry, do you forgive me?" He asked with sincerity.

"I guess, I'm not the kinda person to hold grudges.." I shrugged as he pulled away.

"I'll be leaving early tonight, I have business to take care of..." His eyes lit up with anger. "Goodnight, Yuuki." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead before walking off.

I immediately began running into the ballroom in search of my blond noble, I mean Aidou-Senpai... I ran into Yori-Chan along the way. She smiled and waved, she was actually having a good time. I smiled at her and she frowned. My eyebrows pulled together... She always knew when I was upset even when I wouln't show it, I guess that proves how close we really are... It sucks I can't really hang with her anymore due to 'boy' problems, but I'll find a way to hang out with her like we used too.

"Yuuki-Chan, whats bothering you?" She asked sadly. "I know somethings wrong don't deny it!" She said with a frown.

"Everythings, okay!" I shouted and she opened her arms, I shook my head. "N-no I need to do this on my own, Yori-Chan... I'm sorry! I wish you could help, but you can't this time!" I said and everyone turned to us to see what was going on... I pulled off my glass heels and ran outside...

"It's okay, Yuuki-Chan! I understand!" Yori shouted and I wiped away a sly tear.

I wiped the tears away with my arm and ran outside and sat on a bench. Little did I know, someone was already occupying it. I let go and let the tears fall and just let everything I'd been bottling up go as well... No use holding it in any longer. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed... The person placed a hand on my back and gently rubbed. I wiped the tears away, but they just kept falling... It's been forever since I'd last cried. It's like I forgot how to stop...

"There, there..." The voice said soothingly. "It's awkward how we go to the same place to vent.." The voice said warmly. "It hurts, doesn't it, your feelings I mean?" The voice asked. I looked up and Aidou Senpai was frowning.

"Aidou-Senpai, I-I'm." I took a deep breath. "S-so sorry!" He opened his arms and welcomed me.

"I was never upset with you, it's just that, my heart can't, I-I can't explain it, I can't obtain it..." Aidou said sounding confused. "It's nothing.." He whispered placing his head on top of mine. "I'm hurting, too." He said sniffling. "But I'm done venting, you need me now and I'm here for you Yuuki-Chan, never forget that, promise me... When you need me just call my name, I'll be there..." He kissed my head and rubbed my sides.

"I-I promise..." I wiped away my tears with my shaw.

"Eh? Your wetting my favorite cashmere shirt..." Aidou whined. I laughed and pulled back. "No, I'm serious..." He laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind if it's Yuuki-Chan!" He laughed.

"I love you.." I mumbled against his jacket.

He stopped laughing. "W-what?" He said in a small soft voice.

"Nothing!" I said burying my face in his jacket.

"Whatever you say.." Aidou said smiling. "Hey, look up at the stars, they're almost as beautiful as muah!" I laughed and looked at the sky.

"Very pretty.." I whispered watching the stars twinkling.

"Nah, they're nothing compared to _you..._" He mumbled.

"Excuse _me_?" I asked in a soft voice.

"T-the sky, it's uh pretty." He flashed his fanged-smile. "I should get you home. It's late." He frowned. "Let's go Yuuki-Chan." He smiled. "Big day tomorrow." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Alright!" I said and he took me into his arms. I blushed. "T-thanks." I said smiling into his chest.

"No need, I do it cuz I want too!" He nuzzled his head into my shoulder. I giggled. "So Kawaii"!

We both smiled then laughed. He ran towards the dorms, but slow enough to enjoy every minute of me in his arms.

_Meanwhile with Kaname._  
**Kaname'sPOV:**  
Once I was relaxed I talked to Anji for a couple of minutes. He was afraid to come anywhere near me and I was getting agitated. What good was explaining the rules around here if he didn't listen to me or if he wasn't even able to cooperate to what I'm saying..

"Anji, you will not disrespect me nor my princess.." I repeated and Anji hummed to himself.

"You told me this 10 times already.." Anji groaned, bright blue eyes rolling.

"If you and Aidou are that much alike I will have to explain it 50 more times." I said clearing my throat.

"Someone save me!" Anji shouted with a frown. "I get more lectures from you then I got from my mom and I was a very bad little vampire.." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That was rude.." I said and clicked my tongue....

_With Chairman Cross._  
**KaienCross'POV:**  
Kuran scared me and I almost pottied on myself in front of Yuuki! So, I did as I was told. I went into my room and watched my favorite episodes of Tele-Tubbies who knew talking animal thingies could so cute and funny! Look at the wittle vacuum...

_With Zero._  
**Zero'sPOV:**  
After our little incident on the balcony, I decided to go back into the ballroom and keep guard. I couldn't let these vampires run ransid while my Yuuki walked around looking all pretty... I would't allow one of them to lay such as a hand on her... I scowled at the vampires as they walked by... My memories of Hio Shizuka went through my mind. My mom, my dad and Ichiru.... My face softened and I went straight back to my scowl...

**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
Aidou had finally transmitted me from the party back to my dormitory. I opened the door and Aidou ghosted in right behind me. He turned on my lamp and laid me down on the bed gently. He sat down near my nightstand and looked lovingly into my eyes. I blushed and his velvet hands caressed my cheek softly. I leaned into his hand and fondled my cheek.

"Yuuki-Chan is tired..." I shook my head then yawned. "I'll let you get some rest to prepare for tomorrow.." He whispered his lips suddenly ghosting over mine. He kissed tendely. "Still so good. W-wait!  
Nevermind the tingly feeling just came.." He blushed and I pulled him back down and our lips connected anxiously.

"G-good night, Aidou-Senpai.." He smiled and tucked me in.

"Good night, love.." He whispered then turned off the light.

Once he left I'd fallen into a deep sleep. I couldn't really describe my dreams... They weren't really showing up in my mind.. I was thinking of things, but I didn't understand why they didn't show up as dreams.. I really wished they would even though they were more of childish fantasies...

* * *

_Oh-mmm-gee (: You thinkk you know what'll happen! Everything is not what it seems! ^_^_

_Aidou- Why do you make me so childish? -pouts-_

_Me- Because you are sumtimes, but so kawaii!_

_Yuuki- Pssh! He couldn't be kawaii if he tried!_

_Aidou- I thought this was a AidouXYuuki fanfic... Yuuki luv me! -pouts like a kid with wide eyes-_

_Yuuki- He's so kawaii!!_

_Me- tell me about it! -fan-girl spasm!-_


	5. Because of you

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters! **_except my fan-made characters, there's more! ^_^ **Theres a lot of song references in this one!! ^_^** Here's the 5th chapter... Its kinda sad in a way...But you'll see, enjoy!_

_

* * *

Saturday._  
**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
I decided to wake up early this morning... This strange feeling had woken me. It's like my body needed me to wake. Things had been very strange lately, I didn't like it very much at all. Since it was a Saturday though, it didn't really matter when I awoke though. I looked to Yori's side of the room and she wasn't in her bed. Now that confused me a bit, usually she'd wake me and tell me when she'd go somewhere. I don't blame her though, I never told her where I'd be and I knew she'd be worried. I yawned and turned on my lamp near the nightstand. Two different notes...

The first one read,  
_'Sorry Yuuki! My mother and father came to visit and I'll be staying with them for the rest of the weekend.  
I was going to wake you and tell you, but I didn't have much time... Your friend,  
Sayori! (:'_

The next read,  
_'Mooooorning, Yuuki-Chan ^-^ Meet me outside as soon as you wake up.. We have a couple things to talk about.... Come when your ready, take your time.. Love yours truly,  
Idol-Senpai (gorgeous blue-eyed beauty ;)'_

My eyes closed then opened again. I looked at the clock and it wasn't as early as I'd thought... I rushed to my closet and pulled out a skirt and a t-shirt. Also, I'd decided to take a light jacket just in case it was cold out. I sat the clothes on my bed and ran into the shower excited. I slammed the door shut and literally jumped into the shower. I washed up and dried off in the bathroom. I put on my clothes and boots and hurriedly ran out into the cold air.

After searching with my eyes, I'd spotted Aidou sitting on a bench alone. He sat there quietly looking at a tree and focusing... I smiled and tip-toed up to behind him. He chuckled softly and I groaned... He heard me, stupid vampire senses! I wrapped my arms around his neck and he blushed.

"I see you got my letter, Yuuki-Chan..." He turned and kissed me softly. "_Mmm.._" He sighed and pulled me around so I'd be in his lap.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder. "I know it's important since you sort of left the note, so, what is it?" I asked excitedly.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked nervously. I blushed.

"_I-I..._" I shivered. "I don't know.." I replied with a small shrug.

"Oh, I see..." He said in a hurt voice. "I feel the same about you, in a way..." He whispered shaking softly for a moment.

Silence. After the few exchanges of words everything just sort of stopped. We just sat and enjoyed each others company sort of romantic in a way. I yawned and Aidou massaged my sides while the other hand stayed wrapped around my body. I inhaled his scent and he smelled of candy, it made me hunger for candy... I smiled.

"So," I turned a blond lock around my finger. "Your holding me in this position and this means nothing at all to you, am I correct?" I asked concentrating on his blond locks.

"Yuuki-Chan is right, I-it means nothing..." He sighed. "Like I said, it's scary for me to feel this way.." He took an intake of breath. "Matter of fact, I've never felt this way before in all my years..." He chuckled softly. "Funny though, I find this odd tingly feeling with a human." He shivered. "I think I like it though." I looked at him and he was concentrating on something off in the distance.

'If she finds out I love her, its possible Zero and Kaname will kill me, then each other.' Aidou thought wincing. 'And if I don't tell her, I'll lose any chances I might have...' He counter-balanced the ideas in his mind. 'Come on sexy vampire! What do I do!?' He asked himself. He looked down at me with a confused face. My eyebrows pulled together as I studied his face, confusion. '_Aidou get a hold of yourself!'_ Aidou's inner conscience snapped. 'B-but, I think I-I love her...' He whispered in his head. _'Oh, would you rather die or have the human?'_ His mind replied. 'We could be like Romeo and Juliet!' Aidou thought. 'We could be together for an eternity, we could be the vampire Romeo Juliet'. His inner conscience scoffed, _'Don't waste your time on your little fake romance with little humans, your a vampire and a noble at that. What would Kaname say?'_. Aidou fought back his conceince and tucked it far in his head.

"Aidou?" I asked worriedly. "You look paler than usual.." I raised my eyebrows.

"O-oh! I'm f-fine, just thinking, you know, about whats wrong and whats right..." He replied considering the vampire Romeo and Juliet story... Who could change her for him though. "Kaname-Sama!" He shouted unexpectedly.

"What about him?" I said reaching up to touch his face. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"S-sorry, it's nothing... Just a little upset." He frowned. "Life isn't fair, that's all." Aidou sighed. 'I don't care what you think! I want her to be mine and only mine...' He said to his conscience. _'Well, well, well, __I doubt Kaname will change her for you, she is practically his...'_ He gasped.

As I reached up to touch his face, he didn't stop me. He was colder as usual also... I have to admit, I'm very worried about the blond noble... My fingers ghosted over his lips and he parted them slightly. He had his eyes closed so I couldn't read them and tell what was wrong. I ran my finger over one of his fangs and retreated quickly. It was pointy, but thankfully I didn't apply a lot of force or that would have caused it to bleed.

"Please don't, I haven't had a tablet yet.." He whispered, eyes still closed.

"You don't need a tablet, it's quiet and I'll let you drink, only if it's obediently.." I replied gulping loudly. This would be the first time anyone other than Zero has drunken from me...

"N-no.. I couldn't, like you said I have tablets..." He ran his digits through styled hair.

"Open your eyes..." I whispered and cerulean met chocolate. "I trust you." He nodded.

"I know you do, but you shouldn't have so much faith in me." He shivered. "We're only friends after all." He chuckled softly.

"But I do." I blinked. "I could hardly say were friends though, more like best friends, in a way.." I giggled.

He gasped. "But what if I don't just want to be your friend.." He trailed off looking away gripping my hand.

"Aidou-Senpai, I don't understand what you mean." He shook his head. "I won't understand what you mean unless you tell me." He pushed me off his lap and I gasped in shock. He refused to look at me. "Just tell me, it wouldn't effect your ego, I promise.." I giggled.

"If I told you, I couldn't see you anymore, too much of a risk..." He whispered sounding hurt.

"Well, by the sound of your voice it's important..." I said reaching out to touch his arm, he shook it off. "_Aidou__-__Senpai_!" I whined.

"Trust me when I say this, I'll die if I tell you... It's been fun." He said his voice breaking. "If Kaname-Sama knew..." He shook his head.

"Aidou-Senpai, you scare me.." I replied biting on my bottom lip.

"Yuuki-Chan..." He whispered and turned to me. "My ego won't allow me to tell you, it may be damaged if I do..." He frowned then looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Aidou-Senpai, I still have no ide-" He kissed me with all the force he had left. His lips melded with mine in odd ways that Zero's didn't. Like this was meant for us, meant for us to be together..

He pulled me against his body and tilted his head to the side slightly. I did the same, but with the opposite side. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he frowned into the kiss. He gently nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my eyes and met with his hurt and worried stare. He pulled back.

"I have to go, I can't deal with this anymore..." A single tear fell from his cheek. I swept my finger over the tear and wiped it away.

"Why're you leaving?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Because of _you_, of course..." He whispered and got up. "You can keep the coat." He walked off with his hands in his pockets with the wind gently blowing his golden locks. He spared me a glance back, but continued walking. "I'll miss that tingle.." I barely heard him whisper...

I was hurt by his choice of words... 'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?' I thought sighing. My heart felt heavy as if it would fall at any second. '_He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came...'_ My inner conscience sung in my head. 'Why did I come?' I asked myself feeling a single tear drop. '_Because of __Aidou__-__Senpai__, __that's why..._' My concenice replied.

As I sat there, I thought about his hurtful words... '_Because of you, of course._' he'd whispered. What did I do to him? I underestimated his love for me... Maybe he didn't love me as much as I thought he did. Maybe my feelings for him got in the way or reality. I looked back to where he'd disappeared and sighed as only the mist remained. A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my reverie. I looked up at the face that met mine...

"What on earth are doing out so early in the morning alone?" Kaname-Senpai asked squeezing my shoulder softly. He placed his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever, that's good. How about we get you inside, you'll catch a cold." He whispered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Aidou-Senpai." Was the only word that escaped my lips. "What'd you say to him!?" I shouted at the pureblood obviously upset.

"What are you talking about, Yuuki?" He asked with a reassuring smile. "He should be in his room with Kain and the others." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Has he been wandering around the halls again?"

My head shook on it's own accord. "Sorry, it's just that Aidou-Senpai said he was leaving, because of me.. Something about if you knew, you'd kill him." I looked into his eyes.

Kaname thought before speaking. "There's no way I'd kill him or any non-sense like that." He whispered softly. "What did he say something about me?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"N-no, it's nothing like that, at-least I don't think.." I replied more tears beginning to form. I wiped them away quickly. He gasped.

"Yuuki..." He whispered pulling me into his arms. "He hurt you didn't he?!" He said anger radiating from all sides of his body. I shook my head.

"It's not his fault..." I sniffed. "It's my fault!" I said wiping more tears away with my arm.

He shook his head. "No, don't say that... What ever happened, I know it's not your fault." He kissed my head lightly. "We should go inside.." He said beginning to walk towards the Moon Dorms. "Let's go back to my room and talk about it." His brunette strands kept falling down into my eyes. I didn't mind though, his hair smelled like strawberry icing..

As soon as I knew it, we were already at the gate, He balanced me in one hand and opened the gate with the other. As we walked down the path he began humming something like a lullaby. My eyes closed as the tears began to stop flowing. My eyes opened when I heard a manly gasp. I looked around and we were inside. Anji stood with his mouth gaped open as he examined my current position. Kaname looked at him and he crossed his arms.

"Can you lay me on the couch for a minute.. I'm feeling light headed." I told Kaname and he nodded. "Thanks you, Kaname-Senpai.." I smiled, still evident that I was upset though..

"I'll go fetch some pills, your skin is very heated.." Kaname said walking off into the kitchen.

Anji walked over to sit by me. "Whoa, Yuuki-Chan!" He placed his hand against my forehead. "Your warm.." He frowned. "Do you know whats wrong with Aidou? He stormed in here and demanded Kain to help him pack.." Anji said staring into my eyes.

I gulped. "It's because of _me.._" I groaned and my hands shot up to my face to hide the tears. "I-I don't even know..." I sniffed. "Whats wrong with him.."

"I'm sorry." He said and rubbed my hand. "I didn't mean to make you cry again..." He frowned. "I'll go back to securing the Sun Dorms now... We still have that Level E problem." He shivered. "I wish I wasn't such a coward!" He groaned and lazily walked to the door. "Good-bye Yuuki!" He shouted then ran out.

"I hope he wasn't a bother." Kaname said giving me a glass of water and a pill. "Here, I hope it makes you feel better." I nodded and l looked around for the night class students. "They're off patroling the area, as is Anji. Dreadful Level E's are roaming near here. Such a pest to get rid of.." Kaname chuckled light.

I tried to ignore his cruel words... My dear friend Zero was destined to become Level E. I shivered. To think someone as Zero to fall that low and be that scary. I drank some water then placed the pill at the back of my throat and swallowed. I drank some water after that and made sure the pill went down. Kaname-Senpai nodded then sat next to me. Seiren hopped from nowhere and took my glass and placed it back into the kitchen.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd be interested in what Aidou had said, unless it still hurts to talk about it." Kaname said with a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't want anything to hurt Yuuki." I blushed a bit.

"Aidou, had to tell me something... But he knew that'd he'd get hurt if he did. He was upset and sort of mad about something." I whispered not meeting his gaze. "H-he began to cry silently, but he walked off before he could." I shivered. '_Because of you, of course.._' The words echoed through my mind. "It was because of me.." I thought... '_If __Kaname__-__Sama__ knew...'_ The words said in a whispered. "If you knew.." I whispered. '_But what if I don't just want to be your friend_' These words wrapped around my heart...

"Yuuki, relax, don't let his words hurt you.." he tilted my head up slightly. "Don't fret, you won't feel so sad when the time comes.." I gasped and my eyes widened. "You seem surprised." He chuckled. "I heard Anji told you.." He said then sighed. "Young nobles disobey my orders.." He smiled.

"Eh? Anji told me, but what does this all mean!?" I almost shouted.

"When the time comes and it's not safe for you anymore you'll know." He replied suspiciously. I removed myself from his lap and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked to the other couch.

"Do you know about my past, Kaname-Senpai?" I asked almost in a demanding tone. "If you do could you please shed some light on it? It's hard not knowing about it..." I sighed.

"I do, but Chairman wouldn't allow me to tell you about that just yet, you'll find out soon enough though.." He trailed off in amazement.......

_With Zero._  
**Zero'sPOV****:**  
I decided to take Yuuki out on a morning stroll... Instead of calling, I just paraded my way to her Dormitory and hoped she was in it. I took a deep breath as I approached her front door. I knocked hesitantly then waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked again.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. I twisted the knob slightly and pushed the door open. I noticed two individual notes. I picked one up and scanned it quickly..

_'Mooooorning, Yuuki-Chan ^-^ Meet me outside as soon as you wake up.. We have a couple things to talk about.... Come when your ready, take your time.. Love yours truly,  
__Idol-__Senpai__ (gorgeous blue-eyed beauty ;)'_

"Damn vampires.." I growled and crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground. I walked out of the room and shut the door tightly.

The first place I searched, outside... I looked outside and only saw the usual, a couple of lovebirds walking hand-in-hand by the fountain, the bench and the cherry trees. Nothing out of the usual... I paused then walked towards the bench. I bent down and examined the ground... I picked up pink pearl earrings... Yuuki. My mind clicked and I placed it in my pocket and searched the air once again... I caught a trail of her scent thankfully to the wind...

"Don't worry, I'm on my way.." I whispered, hands turning to fists, clenching and un-clenching.

I hurriedly walked towards the Moon Dorms and noticed the gate slightly open. The gate guy wasn't were he was supposed to be so I just walked on in.. I inhaled the air and scowled. She was close and hasn't moved in a while....

_Meanwhile With __Aidou__._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
I simply couldn't take it anymore! My conscience had taken over and my emotions spilled out at the same time.. I hated to admit I almost lost it completely with Yuuki... I frowned and gazed out of the window of the limo. My cousin, Akatsuki Kain was right beside me staring boredly out of the window. He wasn't so excited when I announced we go visit our other cousins...

"Hanabusa, why must I go along with your schemes?" He sighed looking at me.

"Akatsuki..." I whined. "Because you_l__oooooove__meeee_!" I said and he smiled then shook his head.

"I don't roll that way, sorry Hanabusa..." He chuckled and I glared.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_! That's not nice!" I shouted and his chuckling ceased.

"Whats bothering you? You've been pouting like a puppy ever since you decided to leave unexpectiedly.." Kain said nudging me. He was trying to coax an answer out of me. Memories flooded through my mind. A tear had fallen. "Hanabusa, you don't plan on crying again do you?" He asked sounding concerned.

I shook my head and wiped a crystal tear out of my eye. "I-I can't tell you, you'll laugh and say '_I told you so Hanabusa, you never listen to me..'_" I closed my eyes and laid my head against the head-rest.

"I promise I won't laugh." He said seriously. "I won't pinky promise though, we did that when we were younger and I'm mature, actually I've been more mature ever since the younger years... But that's besides the point, I won't." I peaked at him from an open eye then closed it and nodded.

"I-I think I," I gulped and took a breath. "I think I love Yuuki-Chan!" I said and squeezed my eyes shut tighter than they were before. "I can't describe it!" I fussed. "She just makes me so happy.. She even makes my tummy tingle!" I shrieked, looking at him with wide eyes. "I-I was too scared to tell her, but more horrified of what Kaname-Sama would say.."

"Hm, love for a human, eh?" Kain smiled warmly. "I'm proud of you, you've never felt this way before about anyone!" He pulled me and gave me a noogie. "We should go back and tell her, she probably feels the same." Kain gave me a reassuring smirk.

"If she doesn't?" I countered and he paused and looked down.

"Love is meant for chances to be taken, without those chances how do you expect relationships and love to happen?" Kain said surprised at his own words. "I should try my own advice and man up and ask Ruka..." He went into deep thought. I groaned, he's about to lecture me about how much he 'loves'  
Ruka. Gross!!! "Love is like a Battlefield, you win some hearts, but lose the others..." He smirked. "Now onto to Ruka, isn't she beautiful!"

"Do you really want my input?!" I mumbled and he smirked.

_Back with __Kaname__&__Yuuki__._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
After chilling with Kaname-Senpai, I felt a bit better, he told me about little things I did when I was younger... That atleast sort of helped with my question in a way. He told me about the first thing I'd ever said.... His name... I blushed when he told me that. He said I'd always call his name out in my dreams and I found that weird..

"Would you like to know anything else?" Kaname asked with amusement in his voice then it all disappeared and he glared at the door. "Go head and knock, she's with me.." He spat towards the door. "Sorry, lately, I've been concerned with your safety and I want to keep you to myself.." He apologized.

Zero walked in and he scowled at Kaname before looking to me. He crossed the room and sat down on the opposite couch and looked at me. He gasped.. The only thing he probably took in was the tear stains and Kaname's arms around me...

"What'd you do!" Zero spat shooting up from his seat on the couch.

Kaname-Senpai stood up, arms protectively up poised around my form. "Nothing, nothing at all.." He said glancing back at me.. I hated these two could never have a peaceful conversation in the same room. "It's what Aidou did, I've tried so hard to teach him decent manners. This is none of your concern anyway, Zero-Kun." Kaname said politely.

"Watch it Kuran." Zero said dangerously.

"Aw, no Senpai?" He said grimacing. "You hurt me with such words, Zero-kun."

"Ha, ha.." Zero said without humor. "Let me talk to Yuuki. Privately." Zero said and I looked from under Kaname-Senpai's arms. Bright red eyes. I gasped and Kaname looked back down at me with a distressed expression. Then he went back to Zero..

"You frightened her with your blood-lusted eyes, Zero-kun. I think it'd be best if she remained under my protection from here on now." Kaname said in a threatening tone. "Would you really want to carelessly hurt her under your state of being?" My mouth gaped open. Zero's eyes flared with anger.

"Z-zero.." I whispered in a hushed voice and his eyes flickered down to me.

"I'm sorry Yuuki.." He replied in his soft genuine voice. "It's true though, the thing I'd hate the most is if I carelessly hurt you." His eyes burned with compassion and obvious hate for what he is. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be." That oddly touched me...

"I like Zero no matter what state he may be in. Zero will always be Zero in my eyes!" I said looking directly into his lavender irises. He nodded then focused back on Kaname scowling.

"If thats what Yuuki wants, I'll allow her to speak with you." he turned around to look at me fully. "That is what you want right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a minute to t-talk.." I replied in fear.

"If that's your wish, it's my command.." He said kissing my forehead tenderly before heading upstairs...

"Yes Zero?" I asked then he walked to sit beside me.

"We never went on that date." He smirked a genuinely rare smirk. "Plus, here, I found these.." He pulled out my pink pearl earrings.. I thought I put them back in the case? I shrugged and hugged him tightly. "Your welcome.." He mumbled against my hair.

"Thanks!" I shouted and he chuckled lowly in my ear. "If you wouldn't mind could you wait for that date I'm not in any kind of mood to be out today.." I whispered against his silver locks.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I can wait, because your worth waiting for.." He replied pulling back to look at me. "As long as you want... Unless you wanna talk about it." He smiled.

"I'd rather not.." I replied and he smiled.

"We'll just talk about something else then." He smiled. "So, how'd you like dancing with me?" I blushed and he raised an eyebrow.....

_With Kain&__Aidou__._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Once Kain was done rambling about 'Ruka' and how 'cute' Ruka is, he finally shut up. I smiled, peace and quiet. Then my phone rang, I growled and Kain rolled his eyes... I reached into my pocket and felt for my phone. Kain picked it up of the seat then handed it to me, I nodded in his direction and he went back to daydreaming or whatever he was doing.

"_Helloooo_?" I said into the phone waiting for an answer.

"Aidou, Hey!" The voice replied. I smirked.

"Whatsss up, _Anjiiii_?!" I asked and he sighed in sorrow into the phone. "Eh??? You okay?" I asked.

"Yuuki..." He whispered. I gasped and dropped the phone. I picked it off the seat and put it back to my ear.

"What about her!?!?" I shouted into phone. He squeaked. "I mean pweeeeaaassse tell me... I have to knooooooowww!" I whined impatiently.

"Well, she was crying and she was in Kaname-Sama's arms... I asked her what was up with you and she sort of started crying again and said it was her fault you left.." He said sound upset into the phone. "You hurt her feelings I'm guessing."

"Nonon, a-atleast I didn't intent too.." I groaned into the phone. "I didn't mean it was her fault.. I meant she was the reason as if trying to say how important she was to me and referring to how much I l-love her... I thought she'd understand what I meant.." My voice broke on the last word. "She makes me feel tingly inside and I was hoping she wouldn't have taken it this way." I slapped myself in the head. "I bet Kaname-Senpai's filling her head with a bunch of non-sense like 'forget him, he's not important' and blah, blah, blah.." I gasped. "Awakening!" I groaned and pounded my head against the window. "I'm so stupid, so, so, so stupid!" Kain looked at me oddly.

"Ooh, that is coming up isn't it?" Anji said shocked. "Oh no, she's totally gonna be his, if you don't do something.." Anji said in a hurried voice. "I'll get Kiryuu-kun to help me keep her away from Kaname- Sama..." Anji said in a hushed voice. "I'll try my best to preserve her for you." He paused. "Shh, hold on a moment..." He said and I heard talking in the background.

'Where's Aidou?!' A voice asked sternly. Kaname-Sama. I gasped then listened closely. 'Don't know. Don't care..' Anji replied. 'Make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Yuuki, the awakening will began soon, I need to get her focused.' The pureblood said in a hushed voice. 'O-okay, Kaname-Sama..' Anji said trembling. I could even hear his teeth chattering through the phone. I tapped my foot impatiently on the mat and Kain looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Okay, talk." Anji said softly.

"Kay, we'll I can't turn around now, we're 5minutes away, I'll be back Sunday night, can you watch her for that long?" I asked knowing I could depend on him if no one else...

"Uhh, yeah, I'll try. Kiryuu-kun can help with that, he'll try to keep her away from Kuran anways, so I promise I'll try to keep her away from him..." Anji said in a low whisper. "Oh great! Here comes a group of fan-girls calling my name! What do I do Aidou!?!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes and hung up.

Kain looked at me with worried eyes. "What was that about?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes.

"Yuuki. Awakening. _Scariness.._" I said and Kain nodded.

"Your worried aren't you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No.." I said sarcastically. "I'm sweatin over here cuz I'm hot! Yes, I'm worried, but we promised Kaminari we'd visit her and Takahoji.." I grumbled. "What if he does it tonight, Akatsuki.." I grabbed his arm and clung to it looking into his eyes for reassurance.

"There's not promises to when or where he decides to do it.. I'm sorry, Hanabusa.." Kain replied with a small unsure smile.

"No...." I groaned.

_Back to __talking__ with Zero&__Yuuki__._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
We started getting personal and I started getting un-comfortable.. Zero had a past that he could reflect upon and he remembers and I don't... It's not fair, like Aidou had said. Life wasn't fair, at all. I just listened as he described the tragedy he had endured. I knew it hurt him to talk about it, but we are getting closer than I'd ever expected... I pulled him into a hug as he brought the emotions he'd felt when he found out Hio Shizuka had killed his parents..

"I-I can't describe it..." He said trying to sound strong. "Just seeing your parents dead in-front of you like that and seeing your brother with the murderer, it hurts.. I couldn't protect my little brother or my parents at that case, it stay on my conscience... Then again, my brother and I sort of hate each other so, the worriedness about Ichiru gradually went away..." Zero sighed.

"I-it's okay Zero.." I sniffed and wiped a tear away from my eye. Hearing about his had brought me into tears.. "Just let it all out Zero.." I whispered and he squeezed me tighter to his chest. He refused to let go and just cry. "Zero.." I rubbed his back gently. "It's okay..." I repeated.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He pulled back and tucked my hair behind my ears. He gave a gently peck to my cheek and sighed.

"A-Are you thirsty?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Not here, not now.." He replied and I tilted my neck to allow him access. He licked his lips and his eyes were beginning to flicker to the reddish lavender color. Not completely blood-lusted yet.

"Zero you need it, so just take it." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He opened his mouth and revealed his fangs which were gradually lengthening. I gulped and closed my eyes. I pulled him closer and he clamped his mouth shut. He panted against my neck softly through his nose. He shook his head. "Yes Zero, I want you to be happy." I whispered.

"No.." He pulled back. "I need to go and relax. Don't come after me!" He slowly rose and walked out of the door slamming it... I was alone in the Moon Dorms....

_Hours Later with Kain&__Aidou__._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
We'd finally made it to our cousins, Kaminari and Takahoji's house. They were fraternal twins, but they still looked pretty similar. They talked in unison sometimes and I always thought that was totally weird but I never said anything being the gentlemen that I strive to be. I chuckled to myself and Kaminari raised her eyebrow and then shook her head.

"Hana, why do you keep laughing to yourself?" Kaminari asked humorously.

"Shh, Kami, I'm trying to think." I grumbled.

"Hoji, Hana's talking to his imaginary friends again, remember when we were younger? Ha, ha.." Kaminari said laughing then sticking her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Kami, let him talk to Bibi, or whoever his imaginary friend is now... Kain is trying to teach me new vamp techniques." He smirked then placed his full attention on Akatsuki. He flipped his blond locks and smiled.

"Boring.." Kaminari groaned then sat next to me on the leather couch. "Hana, you always talk about getting flooded with girls, have you ever dated any one of them?" She asked with wide blue eyes. She ran her fingers through her curled blond hair then flipped it.

"Nope, they're too annoying, like you.." I mumbled and she gasped and used her telekinesis to get a pen and hit me in the head with it, I glared. "Leave me alone, Kami.." I groaned placing a pillow over my head.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "So, do you like anyone right now?" She poked my stomach and I giggled. "Still ticklish?" She asked and tickled my stomach.

"S-stop it!" I shouted then started laughing. "I-I'll t-tell you if you.." I laughed. "If you stop!" She stopped immediately and anxiously awaited my answer with wide eyes. "Her name is Y-Yuuki Cross.." I whispered feeling my face flush.

"Aww Aidou is pink!" Kaminari announced and hugged me. "Why aren't you together!?" She asked shocked. "I thought all girls wanted the 'Oh so kawaii Idol-Senpai!'" She said with a smirk.

"That's what I said!" I pouted. "She's different and I want her.." I whined. "I'm not completely sure she feels the same way!" I stuck my lips out more. "Boo!"

"Tough luck.." She murmured. "Bite her and get on with it.." She mumbled.

My fingers clenched together into a fist. "I can't do that.." I mumbled.

"Fine Hana, do it the hard way.." She said in her annoying high face.

"Kami, shut up, your annoying the hell outta Hana!" Takahoji said with an annoyed face. "I know how you feel, Hana." He said with a smirk. "Now teach me more, Akatsuki!" He said cheerfully.

"Fun!" I said sarcastically... "I miss my Yuuki.." I whispered to myself.

_Meanwhile with Zero._  
**Zero'sPOV****:**  
I couldn't do it today... I couldn't drink from her today. My will power stopped me from draining yet another devastating amount of blood from her. She has to understand that one day I might just kill her by taking too much of the substance. I kicked off my shoes and stared up at my ceiling in boredness. She likes to help me, but when will she realize it's not enough to save me? I sighed and reached for my remote. I pressed play and closed my eyes as my new song 'Chop Suey.' By System of a Down played...

I hummed myself the lyrics and relaxed. After playing it for at-least and hour, I turned it off and looked at the clock. It was nearing 6 P.M... I cracked my neck and thought about Yuuki, what was she possibly doing right about now???

_With __Yuuki__._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
I got tired of waiting for Kaname-Senpai at the Moon Dorms, so I decided I'd go back to my own dorm. I walked silently to my dormitory and down the hallway towards my room. I gently shook the knob and the door opened slowly. I pulled off my shoes, shirt and skirt and changed into my night gown... It was safe for me to admit that I'd had a long possibly heart-breaking day today... So, I decided I could at-least owe myself a time to relax.. Aidou probably wasn't missing him like I'm missing him right now...

I groaned and laid on my bed and pulled the covers back. Althought it was hot, it felt strangely cold in the room. I pulled the covers up around me and nuzzled my head into my cashmere pillow and sighed. Long days call for long naps... I wasn't tired at all really, but I knew I needed a break from all this stuff. I'm just surprised I put up with it all... Then again, in my life I have to put up with a lot of un-wanted things.. Like all the attention I get. Most girls would welcome it, but not me.. I groaned and turned the opposite way and stared at the door half expecting Aidou to walk in and surprise me with his warm smile and glowing cerulean eyes. My eyes shut and I hummed the song Aidou had hummed to me long ago...

"Aidou, I-I think I was 'Falling For You'..." I mumbled before sleep overtook me.

Colorful dreams of Aidou's smiling faces and adorable laugh filled my mind along with Zero's rare smiles and cute pink blushes. Kaname made a small appearance with his chocolate eyes and brunette hair. They all formed a line and a sign above them said 'Choose One'. I shivered in my sleep and the image wiped away. I can't say that I honestly love Kaname like I might possibly love Zero and Aidou... Something in my heart won't let Kaname out of my mind though... So, I don't know, I might just love him deep down inside, too....

* * *

_Did you like it? Zero and Yuuki are getting closer, Kaname is upset and mad... Aidou is just upset about upcoming events... Well, review! (: I already wrote chapter 6! So, I'll upload that at a laterrr time! Review (:_


	6. Away

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters... **_except my fan-made ones! :) **I don't own any song references eitherr :)**_

_Weeeeelll! Here's the 6th chapterr :) I hope you like it... I think it's very interesting... Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Sunday._  
**Aidou'sPOV:**  
I woke up early this morning due to a very horrifying dream I'd had last night. I pulled the covers back up around me securely and thought about the dream that was far from the fantasy I'd wanted to dream about. Yuuki was laying in Kaname's arm and he'd bitten her then himself. He left the blood inside of his mouth and gently brought his lips to Yuuki's... Blood seeped from her lips and her eyes gradually opened and turned into a frightened stare. My eyes had shut due to that painful dream of what could possibly happen if I don't stop Kuran in time. Other than my trembling bloody it was completely silent.

A groan. "Hana... Shut up it's fuckin' 4 in the morning!" Takahoji murmured drowsily. He ruffled his messy blond locks. "Can you stop trembling and stop having those nightmares!" He yawned and looked over to me with hazy blue eyes.

"Sorry Hoji, it's just this girl I-I'm in love with... I might possibly lose her to a pureblood." I whimpered and pulled the covers up around my head.

"Then why are you here, Hana!?" He whispered in a shocked voice. "You should be getting your girl back, not here with Kami and I. We'd understand.." He yawned. "if you explained it that is.." Footsteps. He pulled the covers back. "Look, I'll get her for you! Like you, I'm also quite the ladies man." He flashed bright fangs. "Girls fall for me like _flies_." He pulled me to my feet. "Shh. Let's go eat, I'm hungry! He whispered.

"Where are we going!?" I whispered wiping my eyes.

"Downstairs, duh.." He said stretching. "I can't go back to sleep now that you woke me up!" He popped his fingers and cracked his neck.

"Okay!" I said and slowly opened the door and looked both ways. "Clear." I said then tip-toed down the hall with Takahoji right behind me.

We both walked down the steps and one of the floor boards creaked. I yelped and my hands shot up to my mouth. Takahoji pushed me down the stairs and I caught myself before I'd fallen. He chuckled lightly and I scowled at him. We walked into the kitchen and I looked in the cabinets. I pulled out a bottle of blood tablets and pulled out a wind glass from the cupboard. I poured water into the glass and dropped three tablets into the water. Takahoji did the same and we toasted.

After we'd drunken our daily amount of blood Takahoji pulled out some ice cream and I raised and eyebrow at his eating habits. He was very skinny, but he loved to eat and he never seemed to gain any weight. My body is like that too though. He handed me a bowl and put mint chocolate ice cream into our bowls.

"Don't you love mint chocolate in the morning after drinking a nice glass of blood?" He chuckled softly.

"Ew, that's gross!" I said and pocked around with the ice cream. "Does it really taste that good?" I asked and he scooped a huge amount up and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yep, just try it!" He said. He picked up my spoon and got a good amount on it and pressed it into my mouth. "Now let it sit on your tongue.." I nodded.

"Mmm, it _is_ pretty good..." I moaned and ate some more.

"So, tell me more about this crush you got..." His voice muffled by the ice cream....

_Wi__th__Yuuki__._  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
Nightmares... Scary... Kaname... Eek! I woke up panting and sweating this morning. My dreams were very disturbing. I'd never dream of something like that on purpose. If I had to choose what I'd be dreaming of, well that's a different story.. I stretched and scratched my head. The same woman I'd been seeing had featured in my dreams, but this time it looked scary... The phone rang and I almost screamed. I scrambled to pick it up then eventually answered on the 4th ring.

"H-hello?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"It's Anji!" Anji said in a cheerful voice. "Aid- I mean I want to hang out with _you_ today.." He said in a very excited voice. "Yori can come, too!" He all but shouted into the phone.

"Yori's with her parents and I actually wanted to be with Zero today.." I whispered lightly. "But I guess I can hang with you." I smiled.

"Kay!" He replied. "See you.." He hung up.

'How weird..' I thought curiously. 'What was that all about?' I shrugged and got up from bed. I pulled a white long-sleeved shirt out and black jeans. I got my towel and went to shower. 'Who knows when that boy may arrive?' I thought to myself while lathering the shampoo into my hair. After that, I dried off and placed my clothes on. I blow-dryed my hair and put on a head-band. I sat at Yori's vanity and noticed a small notebook. Well, since I was nosy sometimes, I wanted to read through it a bit. But I she'd be mad if I did so I just left it alone. I slipped on my boots and went out the door. I locked it then walked out to the front of the dorms to wait...

**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Takahoji kept asking me about every single detail describing Yuuki. I groaned and he rolled his eyes. He impatiently tapped his fingers against the marbled table top. It made an annoying noise and I felt like I was going to crack... I'd been under annoying circumstances, but this was probably the worst...

"Fine! She's brunette with chocolate brown eyes, she's medium height, skinny and so kawaii!" I sighed in defeat. "She's nice and funny and she makes me smile and she makes me feel period. She makes me want to be more mature.. I'd be her Romeo if she's be willing to be my one and only, Juliet..." I blushed and looked away from my cousin.

"_Dude,_ that's deep." He said blankly. "Like whoa!" He said with wide eyes. "Go get her Hana! I'm rooting for ya! Screw that pureblood, Hana's gonna get that ass!" He shouted and I blushed even deeper.

"Shh, Hoji!" I hushed him and he smirked.

"Unless... You've already tapped that.." He winked. "You tapped that didn't you!?" He said with a wide smirk. "Props cuz, props!" He held his fist up for a fist pound. I looked down in embarrassment. "Huh? The '_Sex God, Idol-__Senpai__!_' hasn't sexed her up yet.." He sighed. "Kami said that you already lost your virg-" I scowled. "Heheh, my bad." He held his hands up in defense.

"No... It's not like that. Yes, I'd love to you know have sex with her, but she's not mine and I don't think she wants me that way... Plus, there's more to love than just sex, you know...." I whispered sheepishly.

"Aw, poor Hana.." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll just stay down here, you can go jack off in the room, just try not to get it all over the covers.." He said with a low chuckle. I nodded.

"OKay." I said then went back up the stairs.

Once I'd made it in the room, I'd locked the door and hopped in bed. I removed my t-shirt and pulled down my light blue stain boxers. I sighed and pictured images in my mind. There was this one time I tried to scare her... She was in the shower and I accidentally opened the door and saw her naked. Her eyes were closed and I just stood there staring. I gulped then ran out. My eyes opened and I felt my member harden slightly...

I slowly trailed my fingers over my now growing length shivering slightly. I'd done this before, but now it just feels so much better. My hands gripped my member and began pumping slowly. I let out a long moan of Yuuki's name and sighed. I imagined Yuuki's hands not mine. I bit my bottom lip and rubbed my thumb along the tip and dipped it into the slit, I whimpered and spread my legs open wider. I pressed down on it and swirled my thumb around it. Another whimper... By instinct my hips thrusted into my hands. I groaned and began biting my lower lip. I pumped roughly and spread my legs as wide as I could get them. My eyes closed as I in-visioned Yuuki's hands doing this...

"Y-yuuki.." I moaned. Soon sweat coated my body and I groaned pumping roughly.. I started panting then dipped my thumb into the slit again and trembled. "Mmm... Yuuki.." I moaned and increased the speed of my ministations. My hips and hands were soon on a rhythm and I grunted. I continuosly rubbed myself... Until I felt that pressure being built up. I felt as if I'd go crazy if it wasn't released soon. Graphic images of Yuuki's bare body came to mind and I moaned loudly and saw stars! "Nngh! Yuuki!" I yelled as I came into my hands.

I panted as I wiped my hands on the sheets. Then I remembered what Hoji had said, don't get it all over the covers. I yelped, I was gonna get in trouble with his mom... And his mom is a bit of a bitch. A knock at the door made me come out of my thinking mode. My head shot up and Takahoji walked in with towels. I gulped. He looked at the covers and groaned.

"I told you not to make a mess! That leaves stains, and you know my moms a bitch!" He shouted and I blushed and got out of bed. "Hana, being I'm not gay, I don't wanna see you naked... Put some clothes on, please.." He said then turned away. We heard a loud groan. "You woke Kami, she's gonna kick you ass..." He sighed. "I'll get the baby powder.." He chuckled lightly then walked into the hallway.

In my hurry to hide, I grabbed a pair of dark blue boxers and threw them on quickly. I panicked then just decided I hide in the closet.. If Kami finds me, I'm dead..

_Wi__th__Yuuki__!_  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
After a long 40 minute wait, Anji had finally arrived. He had brought Zero with him. Zero walked close beside me in a protective kind of way. Anji smiled at us, but he smile faultered as he noticed Zero scowling at him. Believe it or not, it's not that I'm depressed Aidou gone, alteast I have Zero here and Kaname, but he always seems too protect of me.. It was sort of annoying sometimes...

"So Kiryuu-kun, what should we do with Yuuki-Chan?" Anji asked in a too happy voice.

"It's more of what _I_ want to do with Yuuki..." I heard him murmur.

"Pardon moi, what was that?" He asked with a smile.

"Uhh, Yuuki wanna go to the ice cream shop?" He asked looking down at me, I shrugged in response.

"Sure, I don't mind.." I replied with a small smile. "Why won't Zero smile?" I whined and he smiled slightly.

"Because I don't like giving you that satisfaction... And apparently to some people I'm an emo!" He said with a low chuckle.

"Kiryuu-kun _laughs!?_" Anji exlaimed looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded. "Like omg! I so gotta text this to the fan-girls! They'll finally leave me alone!" He shouted and did a happy dance completely forgetting we were there.

"Shh, I think he's losing his mind, let's go!" Zero whispered to me and I nodded. He scooped me into his arms and I pouted. "Hold on." He said then started this quick paced sprint to the town... By the time we were out of viewing distance Anji had disappeared. "He just figured out I left." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Dammit.." He grumbled.

We heard footfalls behind us and he paused. "Hey! Wait up!" Anji yelled. Zero tapped his foot impatiently, he wan't the patient type. "I was hired to- How about that ice cream, let's go now shall we?" He laughed nervously and Zero and I raised our eyebrows. "Close one.." We heard him sigh.

"Go Zero!" I said and he nodded.

We all walked, well not me due to Zero... Anyways, we all went at a steady pace towards the town and I yawned. Believe it or not, I wasn't used to waking up so early in the morning, it was more like my body liked it. I shivered and Zero took a short glance down at me then went back to walking. Anji surprisingly remained quiet other than his low humming...

Soon, we made it to the ice cream shop in the middle of thw town. Zero finally set me down and I was relieved. I didn't understand what everyone thought I was okay with them picking me up.. It made me feel like I was vulnerable to everything around me.. Like I couldn't protect myself if something happened.  
Zero shook me lightly and I'd just notice Anji walking in and getting glomped by several girls. I giggled and Zero stared at me with a worried expression. It quickly went away and he gently took my hand and tugged me inside and Anji had already picked out a seat.

"Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki-Chaaaaan over here!" He shouted and I nodded and skipped to the seats. I sat on the other side of the seat. Zero sat beside me.

"Eee! Two night class boys have graced us today!" The same waitress as before had shrieked. I groaned and pounded my head against the table. "Oh great, it's you.." She said looking down at me with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! She's my friend!" Anji snapped back then gained his cool. The women stumbled back. "I'm sorry, it's just that I hate when people insult my friends.." He whispered placing a hand over his heart. "They mean so much to me.."

"Kawaii! Kya!" The woman yelled. "I-I'm sorry miss, what would you like?" She asked in a rush.

"Hey! That doesn't mean she gets to order first." Anji said stubbornly.

"Okay.. Anyways, can I have a Cookies and Cream milkshake with two cherries on top!" I asked and she nodded and asked Zero.

"And you sexy- err, Sir?" She asked and Zero rolled his eyes.

"Chocolate milkshake." He said and she smiled.

"He's so cool!" She shouted and finally went to Anji. "And you?" She asked.

"Hmm, can I have vanilla milkshake with little m&ms and chocolate sprinkles, ooo and a cherry on top those are good." He said and gave her a wink.

She fanned herself with the paper. "He's so kawaii!" She wrote it down and skipped into the back.

Fan-girls looked at me and Zero just sat there in boredom. I sighed and shook Zero's arm. He looked down at me and his eyes read 'stop' and I frowned and stopped. Anji was watching us in curiosity. I raised and eyebrow and he smiled widely and shook his head. Two brave fan-girls approached us.

"Y-your Zero right?" One asked looking at Zero. He nodded. "EEE!" She turned to her friend and hopped up and down. "W-will you go out with me!?!" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"No." He said with complete bluntness. She had tears in her eyes. He other friend looked to Anji.

"H-hello, Anji.." She said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "Will you please go out with me?" She also asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to have my eyes on another girl I barely even know. Please understand.." He whispered then took her hand and kissed it gently. He looked up at her through his eyelashes. "Do you forgive me?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I-I forgive you! So kawaii!" She screamed and fainted.

My eyes rolled and it didn't seem to phase Zero in any way. After waiting a couple minutes the waitress fluttered back over and laid our dishes in front of us. She pushed the girl over with her foot and she smiled brightly. She examined Zero and Anji with perverted eyes. I giggled and watched as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Don't even think about giving me your number.." murmured an annoyed Zero. She squeaked.

"I'd accept, but-" He pulled out his wallet with a bunch of papers hanging out of it. "I-I think I have too many numbers in here.. I barely remember half of them too, so sorry." He whispered then began sucking his straw. He hide his fangs well, I smiled and looked to Zero.

Zero drank his milkshake slowly. I went back to mine and pulled out my cherries and ate them and threw the stems to the side. I moaned at the delicious tasting ice cream and sucked some more. We all ate in silence. It bothered me, I wasn't used to silence while eating.. With chairman, I barely got to eat due to how much he talks. It's not like I minded though, he was sort of fun to talk too...

Finally we finished! The waitress said we didn't have to pay that made me sort of happy. Zero took my hand while Anji glided over to a clothing store. He went up to the glass and glanced all around. He looked back at Zero and I. His eyes were screaming 'Can we go in!' so I just shrugged and jogged into his direction. He glided through the doors with me right behind him. Zero walked off somewhere else and I shrugged and examined some of the clothes.

"You should totally buy this dress!" Anji screamed shoving the dress in my face. "Isn't it cute!?" He looked to me for an answer.

"Yeah, if I wanna get in trouble with the dress code. I examined the dress thoroughly.. It went to the mid-thigh with a v-neck dress shirt hooked onto it with a dark blue tie and very short sleeves. It was kinda cute...

"Atleast try it on! It'll be a cute school uniform." He said and pushed me into a changing room.

"Fine!" I said and changed quickly. I slid the dress on and zipped it up from the back. I stepped out and looked into the mirror. "It. looks. so. cute!" I shouted and Anji nodded.

"Told you so." He smiled. "Here. I'll buy it for you." He held out his money and I took it.

"Thanks." I said and changed back then walked out.

We went to the cashier and I bought the dress. Anji and I walked around the store some more. Anji suggested I buy black stilettos to go with the dress and I stupidly agreed. He bought them. then we walked around some more. We got tired and walked outside. We met with Zero leaning against the glass. He had a little bag in his hands and it shocked me. We walked back to the dorms with little conversations...

_w/ Idol. Around 2:00 P.M._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Unfortunately, Kami found me and I was punished. I won't say what that punishment was, but let's just say, it really hurts! Takahoji just stood there laughing and pointing to me. Akatsuki just shook his head and watched. Kami was furious, she said she didn't get enough 'beauty sleep' hah! That's funny...

"Hanabusa, why are you so un-responsible.." Akatsuki said shaking his head.

"I am not!" I crossed my arms. "Kami is just mean." I pouted and turned away from him, he rolled his eyes.

"Well just to let you know, theres only 4 more hours until we leave back for Cross Academy." He turned me around. "Be happy."

"I will be, once we get there..." I mumbled.

"We could leave now, but you might upset Hoji and Kami." He murmured.

"I'll wait, I guess." I whispered.

"Hey Hana!" Takahoji called from upstairs. I laid on the couch in a lounging position.

"What Hoji?" I asked and he hopped from the stairs and to right in-front of me.

"Your leaving." He frowned. "It sucks, we hardly get to see you!" He pulled me out of the lounging position and flipped his blond hair. He hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you, cuz." He pulled back and there was a small tear forming in his blue eyes. "Akatsuki!" He called and ran over to him.

"I'll miss you, Hoji. Unlike Hanabusa, you have some intellect in you." He smirked and Hoji hugged him.

"Your the coolest cuz ever dude!" Takahoji yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Hana..." Kami sat down beside me. "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just that, I don't want you to leave." She ran her fingers through her straight blond hair. "I'll also miss you!" She hugged me and I pulled her blond hair out of my face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Believe it or not, I'll miss you too _Ms. Drama Beauty Queen_." She smiled.

"You know it!" She smiled and sat beside me and turned on the t.v. "Hey look it's Death Note! Sweet!" She yelled turning up the volume. "Isn't L like so hot!?" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Isn't Misa hot, Kami?" Hoji said sitting on the opposite couch.

"Oh shut up, Hoji! You know Near, Mello and Matt are sexy too." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey look it coming on for 2 hours in a row!" She screamed. Akatsuki joining Hoji on the other couch.

"This is an awesome show I must admit.." Akatsuki added in an interested voice.

"Cool, let's watch!" I said and stared intently at the screen.

_W/ __Yuuki__,_  
**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
A couple hours after the date with Zero and Anji we arrived at my dormitory. Yori had just arrived after we' all got settled. I gave her a hug and she was curious to why Anji was here. I chuckled and explained she didn't understand. I told her I needed tutoring and invited Anji and Zero over to help... I hated lying to her, but what was I supposed to say? Hey Yori, two smart vampires are here to watch me isn't that awesome?!?

"I'm not sure I believe that Yuuki, but okay." She smiled and Anji blushed.

"N-nice to see you again, Y-Yori.." Anji said in a shaky voice.

"Err, nice to see you again, too Mr. Hagashi." She replied. Anji squeaked.

"Please call me, Anji!" He said with a smile almost revealing his fangs.

"Okay, _Anji_. How are you?" She asked relaxing on the couch.

"I'm fine, how about you, you enjoy your time?" Anji said joining her on the couch. "Did I mention how beautiful you look right now?" He added and she blushed slightly.

She smiled slightly. "If you think that crap works on me, try again, Anji." She said and his eyes widened.

I looked to Zero. "Think we should let them talk for awhile?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I guess, this love stuff is really bugging me." He said with a smirk and gently kissed my lips. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Bu-but Z-zero?" I said quickly and Yori looked back at me.

"Shh, let's go chill outside for a minute." He said and pulled me out of the room...

**Anji'sPOV****:**  
So what if I had a small crush on Yori? It's not like it mattered! If Aidou ended up with Yuuki, there should be no rule that I shouldn't be aloud to be with Yori. She was just so pretty and so un-like Yuuki. Plus, she was playing hard to get and I like that. She looked up at me with a weird expression and I smiled my most charming and stunning smile down at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"You really don't know me.." She murmured quickly. I grabbed her hands.

"But I would like to know you." I said quickly staring deeply into her eyes. I saw my reflection through her eyes and I gasped, my blue eyes were darkening.

"You are my teacher and that would be very wrong. And could you explain why you pulled Yuuki out of the classroom Friday?" She asked quickly staring in an accusing way.

"_Weeeeeell_, I can't tell you either, sorry!" I murmured quickly. "Technically I'm not as old as you might think. I'm actually too young to be a teacher, but I'm very smart. I've already been through 2 Ivy League colleges, but then again all the night class students have.." I said quickly her eyes widened.

"You've been to an Ivy League college?" She asked. "I've always wanted to go to one, but my parents don't have that much money on hand.." She sighed. "Your lucky, Anji.." She looked down.

I tilted her chin up. "Don't fret Yori, I can pay if you'd like. I'd also like to pay for the date I'll be taking you on tomorrow night." I flashed her a genuine one of a kind smile. She blushed like crazy.

"I-I guess I could go, I mean why let Yuuki have all the fun, right?" She said in an excited voice.

"Sweet! So, tell me more about yourself.." I said and she smiled brightly.

"Well...." She trailed off.

_With Zero and Yuuki!_

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
Zero let us outside into the unexpectedly warm air and he placed his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. His lavender ones bored into my chocolate ones. I gulped at the intensity.

"Would you like to go out with-" He gulped. "me?" He finished with a small squeak.

"I-I don't know what to say..." What was I suposed to say? I wasn't sure if I wanted him yet or not.. "I don't think right now is the best time, know what I mean?" I said and he sighed in defeat.

"I-I know what you mean.." He said nervously. "You can always answer later if you'd like that." he trailed off in disappointment. Rejection overflowing his emotions.

"Sorry!" I said quickly and he took my hand. I looked up at him in confusion. He pulled out a little box. He opened it. It was a lavender stone ring! I took it and twisted it around in the light. It made a rainbow colors and I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Zero! Maybe we could date some other time..."

"I was gonna save that for our first date if we ever went out, but oh well." He said pushed me off him. "I need to relax, See you in class?" I nodded and he walked off, hands in pockets...

It felt horrible just rejecting him like that. Aidou was still on my mind and there's no way I could've accepted with him on my mind like that. Wouldn't that be something like cheating in a way... It's not that Zero wasn't attractive, it was just that maybe he wasn't the true one for me... I had to make sure I surrender my heart to the right guy.. That could be Kaname, Zero or Aidou possibly...

_Wi__th__Anji__ and __Yori_

**Anji'sPOV**

When Yuuki and Zero left, Yori and I had little conversations introducing ourselves and getting to know each other some more. She agreed to let me take her on a date Monday, I was happy.I said something funny and made her laugh and she tilted her neck to the side.. She didn't smell as delicious as Yuuki,

but she was close enough to make me a little blood lusted. I clenched my teeth together and fought the urge...

"Yori-Chan, I thinks it's time I go back to my dorm." I smiled and she frowned a bit.

"Oh, okay." She said then her frown turned upside down. She held out her hand, but I didn't take it, I pulled her into a hug and she smiled. "Okay, well bye Anji, see you tomorrow." She said in a whisper.

My insides were soaring and I couldn't describe the odd feeling this human brought to me. She smiled slightly and my heart began beating rapidly, I felt like screaming. In a good way though, this was an odd new feeling and I liked it. Also, I hoped I'd feel it a lot more in the future...

"B-bye.." I whispered barely able to form a sentence. I waved and skipped out the door. I met up with Yuuki in the hallway. "Bye Yuuki.." I said still feeling dizzy. She looked at me in an odd way.

"Your not drunk off blood again are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

I shook my head. "Nope, just enjoying the feel of being in love!" I said and skipped towards the Moon Dorms.

**Yuuki'sPOV**

Okay.. That was odd. I walked in a hurry to Yori's room to make sure he hadn't had a 'midnight snack' Yori seemed in tack just a little pink in the cheeks. I examined her then smiled slightly. She was glowing, like oh my gosh! She's never seemed so happy...

"Yori-Chan is _glooowing_!" I chanted putting on my night gown and pulling off my shoes. I got in bed continuing to chant.

"Yuuki-Chan, shh!" She hushed me and I stopped.

"You like Anji! You like Anji!" I chanted and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him, he just like me, that's all." She changed and got in her bed. "He is pretty cute though, with his blue eyes, jet black hair and that attractive eyebrow piercing and his perfect bright smile and his body and.." She stopped and blushed.

"You do like him!" I threw one of my pillows at her. We giggled.

"Maybe a little!" She said throwing the pillow back. We giggled again.

"Aww!" I said and smiled.

"Goodnight, Yuuki!" She said turning the lamp out. I laughed again.

"Alright, night." I said smiling.

Once the lights were out it was pitch black in the room. Not that I minded, it was always easier to sleep when it wasn't so bright. I couldn't help, but to think about Zero, Kaname and Aidou though. They each play some sort of role in my life... I yawned and turned on my side. I need some sleep.... I shut my eyes and relaxed into my pillow. I finally fell asleep...

_Wi__th__Aidou__._  
**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
After the show, Akatsuki and I packed and were ready to go. We called the limo and waited inside. We said our good-byes to Kaminari and Takahoji then finally left. I climbed into the limo first with Akatsuki right behind me. I laid my head against the headrest anxiously awaiting my arrival back to Cross Academy my true home. Akatsuki was humming lightly and it was sort of relaxing...

After a couple hours we'd finally made it. It was very late, but it didn't bother us much at all. It's not like we couldn't see in the dark. Us vampires were designed uniquely. Akatsuki and I got our bags and headed into the dormitory. No one was awake except Kaname, but he was in his office doing who knows what... We went into our room and unpacked. I stripped down to my boxers and yawned loudly.

"Must you make so much noise? Kaminari and Takahoji wore me out.." Akatsuki complained with a groan.

"Sorry!" I said quickly then jumped into bed and relaxed. "Night Kain!" I said with a smile.

"Night Hanabusa.." He murmured and turned out the lights.

"Night Yuuki..." I whispered knowing she wouldn't hear me... Akatsuki chuckled softly and I groaned knowing he'd heard me......

After laying there for awhile, I eventually fell into a deep sleep. Although it was very uncommon for us vampires to sleep at night, we had to get some sort of sleep due to their patrolling of the area... My dreams were of Yuuki-Chan of course.... Her smiling face, her blush and her soft brunette hair...

* * *

_Like it? Yes or no, maybe so? Things will get interesting from now on... With the awakening nearing and all... That means Kaname and Yuuki will get closer... And I haaaate the couple, but like I said D R A M A! Zero and Yuuki'll get closer too though so yah! Review (:_


	7. Revealed Relations

***Disclaimer* Don't own Vampire Knight or the characters! **_x-cept mine! AidouXYuuki ftw! :) Screw KanameXYuuki... Incestuous relationship XD You'll see wat I mean when you read it. Anywayz Enjoy.. P.S. I have song lyrics and I don't own those XD haha, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Yuuki'sPOV:  
**My dreams were filled with bright vivid colored flowers and blinding neon lights flickered in the background. Smiling faces of my friends and lovers made appearances filling the dream with a collage of photos with soft piano music. A blow of air tingled my lips and that was enough to wake me up. My eyes flew open to meet with cerulean staring straight at me. I felt obligated to scream at the unexpected intruder that had woken me from my state of beautiful colored dreams. Before I had the chance to scream however, the blond covered my mouth with his hand and smirked. My eyes narrowed in a scowl and bit down.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Owwww!" He whined examining the bite marks. "That really hurt..." He looked at me with big blue pools of ice. "Instead of welcoming me back, you bite me... Even with your opportunity at this point. You have a beautiful blond with amazing blue eyes in bed with you, what else could a woman ask for? Especially when that blond is me, Aidou Hanabusa.." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "If I were you, I'd stop being such a narcissist." I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Now for a witty comeback.' I smirked. "If you weren't a narcissist you wouldn't have been playing with your self at your gracious opportunity. You would have been playing me with me!" I broke out in giggles and he stared at me with a dumbfounded expression with his mouth agape.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you.." He murmured with a smirk. "And I thought you were a well behaved good girl," He clicked his tongue. "Turns out your naughty, very, very naughty..." He growled playfully. He pulled my body as close as possible to his. I gasped in astonishment and shock.

"What the he-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Hush." He said replacing his finger with his lips. He pulled as quickly away as he'd removed his finger. "Seriously, hush. Your talk about my narcissism gets annoying." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway about that little opportunity you were talking about, how about I take that chance now?" He shot me a charming smirk.

"No. Way. In. Hell." I mumbled in a dull tone.

"Hey! You bit me, you owe me that much. Plus, I said I'd never harass a poor defend less person when they were tired. You just bit me so that's defending and your not gonna be asleep for another several hours soooo.." He trailed off with twinkling sapphire eyes.

I blushed. "Aidou-Senpai, I was joki-" He hushed me with his finger again.

"You implied it, so I'll just take you up on your offer." He winked suggestively. "How should I start.." He whispered to himself with enthusiasm.

Groaning, I sat up in bed and yawned drowsily. "You know I can hear you, right?" I whispered with a small smile. He looked up at me and thought about that. He nodded and winked again. "Perfect.." I murmured sarcastically.

He sat up and looked down at me with animated eyes. "Loosen up, you know you want me.." His lips suddenly at my ear. I shivered uncomfortably, but found myself smiling. What was up with that?

"Who would want you?" I smirked.

"Oh come one!" He chuckled. " I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you trying to do without me? When you got me? Where you want me? Hey Juliet, I think your fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe some day, you and me can run away? I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet...." He chuckled softly.

I blushed. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Admit it, your falling for me, aren't you?" He whispered in an irresistible alluring type of voice that made me shiver in delight. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled softly.

"Eh?" I said in bewilderment. I admit it. I'm attracted to Aidou and I know that. My mind just won't bring me to admit it. Any woman in my place right now would probably be all over him, but I'd like to think of myself as having more class than the sluts here at Cross Academy... "Why would I-I fall for y-you?" I asked shivering as he lightly blew in my ear.

"W-well..." He trailed off in embarrassment? I turned to him and met with bright red cheeks. "I-I. Weeell, you see, uhh..." He rubbed his arm nervously, refusing to look me in the face. I pulled his tie and he looked down at me then quickly turned away.

"Ran out of confidence already?" I giggled softly. "You were so full of yourself and now your what, scared, nervous, excited?" I trailed off in curiosity getting lost in my own world.

Aidou and Yuuki sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then mini god-like like vampire that looks like Aidou in a high-tec carriage. I blinked several times to reverse my absent-minded fantasy-like day-dream. Aidou was having some internal conflict he was dealing with and I watched him with curiosity.

He smirked and looked down at me, immediately regaining his narcissism and confidence. My mouth gaped open. 'How does he do that?!?' I shrieked in my mind. He was all melancholy now he's back to his regular conceited agenda. My eyes rolled. Aidou started chuckling softly then it grew louder and louder gradually. My head tilted to the side in confusion. He studied my features and laughed harder. I raised an eyebrow and he started grabbing at his stomach.

"Why are you laughing!?!" I shrieked crossing my arms.

"I know that face!" He smiled a Cheshire grin. "Your fantasizing about me, aren't you?" He flipped his hair and his scent intoxicated me. But I couldn't let him know that!

"N-no.." I laughed nervously. "Fine, yes.." I mumbled. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled my bottom lip between his lips and sucked softly. I didn't realize at first, but he'd bit me. Instead of pain, i felt pleasure... He licked at my lip, pulling and sucking. "A-Aidou..." I moaned. I gasped and he smirked and captured my mouth once again.

"You want me, don't you?" He ran his fingers through my hair then caressed my cheek. My eyes closed as I contemplated my answer.

"Y-yes..." It felt like a burden had finally been lifted off my shoulders. It felt so amazing to finally get that off my chest. But what was to come now? We live happily ever after like Cinderella or Snow White? No, this was reality... Something big was about to happen, something that wouldn't be in a PG-13 movie. "Yes, I, Yuuki Cross, admits I like, might possibly love Aidou Hanabusa the enticing conceited noble who talks about himself waaaaaay too much." I smirked at my little added touches.

"That's the sweetest thing any girl has ever said to me.." He sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Well, you hear the 'I love you Aidou-Senpai!' part everyday, I don't think that's so special." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, your not one of those whores." He chuckled. "Plus, your the only one who actually thinks about telling me about my little obsessions with my looks." He replied with boyish charm. "I think that's totally hot." He growled playfully and traced his finger over my lips. "Wanna take a ride on the wild side?" He asked in an enchanting voice that captivated my heart.

I closed my eyes. "As long as if it's with A-Aidou-Senpai, I guess I'll be fine.." I bit my bottom lip then immediately spit. Aidou chuckled. My blood didn't taste as intoxicating as these vampires described it. Instead of mouth-watering, it made me wish I had some water... To wash it down that is.

"Ooh, I sense a disturbance in the force. I'll be back when he's gone, alright?" He pulled my night gown softly bringing me to him for a long passionate kiss. "Bye amour, be back in a bit." He pulled away only to pull me back for one last kiss. "Soooooo gooood." He shivered then kissed me one last time. "Pull it together Aidou! Okay, bye.." I giggled.

"Bye Aidou-Senpai." My blush deepened. I watched as he gracefully jumped from my window and landed without a sound. I took a deep breath and soon heard a soft knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Yuuki." The voice said softly.

I nibbled my bottom lip. "Come in." I replied softly.

The door opened without a sound and a tall lean figure walked in. "Good morning, Yuuki." He smiled warmly and walked across the room and laid at the edge of my bed. I crawled to the bottom of the bed to sit next to the man I've known for quite awhile.

"Same to you, Kaname-Senpai." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me and I admit. I wasn't so happy about that.

"Yuuki." He whispered concerned. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me to his chest. He kissed my hair and hugged me tightly to his chest. "Would you care to walk with me tonight?" He asked smiling down at me so seductively I was at a loss of words. I just nodded in response. "Splendid." He whispered nuzzling his head in my hair. "We'll be together soon, my princess.." I giggled softly and he looked down at me and gave me a soft peck on the nose then to my lips.

In a way, I felt guilty for that little kiss I'd just received. He wasn't mine, I wasn't his, he didn't even have my consent for him to kiss me. He caressed my cheek softly, I unconsciously leaned into his palm with closed eyes. Kaname was at my bottom ranks right about now. In the lead, was Aidou, in second Zero, Kaname happened to be the last. He happened to be the man who saved my life, could I at least owe him that one kiss? He shook my softly in his arms. I looked up to him. He smiled.

"I'll go make preparations. Go back to sleep Yuuki." He kissed my forehead again and went to the door. Before closing it, he looked back to me. "Good-bye." He smiled and closed the door.

I let out a long breath in relief. He'd only been in here for a couple seconds, yet it felt entirely too long for me to handle. I went to my open window and looked out searching for my beloved Romeo. He was nowhere to be seen. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped. The person laughed in my ear and kissed down my neck. I shivered and reached my hand back to run my fingers through stylized blond locks. Aidou nibbled my neck and I trembled in his arms. He chuckled against my neck and kissed the pulse there.

"Miss me?" He whispered against my neck.

"Nah." I giggled softly.

"Ah, really?" He bit my neck mindful of his fangs. I yelped in delight. I shook my head. "Oh, really?" His fingers trailed up my sides and I bit my bottom lip. "Yuuuuuuki-Chaaaaaaan..." He drew out the U and A sound seductively. "Kiss me, Kiss me say that you miss me." He licked my neck and I gulped loudly.

"Fine, I missed you.." I mumbled. I turned around to face him.

"You gonna kiss me or should I kiss you?" He asked with a laugh..

I answered with a soft peck. He whimpered. I kissed him again.

"You know what, maybe I should handle this. You go and change into something more comfortable, I'll go and change, be back in a flash?" I nodded. "Bye Juliet." He kissed me and hopped back out the window... Again...

Wait a second! He put me under his stupid love spell didn't he? I groaned. How could I have fallen for him that easily!?! Those fan-girls are a bad influence. Oh boooooooooooy. Aidou thinks that I want to. I paced back and forth in the room and thought. How did I make him come to that conclusion. Dang.. I didn't want that. He might, but not me! Dang, I let him get to me and brainwash my mind... I sat on my bed. 'I might as well torture him while I can...' I smirked. Now that's a good idea.

I went to my closet and dug through the piles of clothes for a box. Once I'd found a box, I check the top. Nope, not it. I set that box aside and felt around again. I pulled out a different box labeled 'Just in Case'. It was a present from Yori-Chan for our friendship anniversary. I smiled and opened the box. Enclosed was lacy crimson lingerie that could barely be called anything but sexy. Along with it were red stilettos with another emergency make-up kit. I'd always thought these sort of things were slutty, but it just so seems I needed them in this certain situation.

I brought the things to the bathroom with me and turned the knob to the shower. I waited till the water heated before I got in. I washed and shampoo'ed before walking out with a towel around my waist and hair. I left my hair partially wet then grabbed the thin lingerie and tried to figure out how to put it on. Once that was figured out, I stepped in thing and hooked the hooks up in the back. I stepped into the thin lacy material of the matching crimson panties and admired the black designs on it. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Almost done! I yanked on the stiletto's and looked in the full length mirror and blushed at the reflection. I took the eye liner from the bag and applied it along with light lip gloss and placed in black earrings. I walked out and laid in the bed in the most sensual pose I could manage. I couldn't wait to torture him.

Footsteps. A wolf-whistle. "I'm _totally_going to hell.." A gulp then a thud. I gasped and saw Aidou's body laying flatly on the carpet. I giggled and walked towards him. I rubbed his head and he moaned in delight. "I must've been dreaming, I just thought I saw Yuuki dressed in-" He looked up. "Oh, Hi." He smirked. "Yay it's real!" In a flash we were off the carpet and I was on the bed with him hovering over me. He leaned down. "Damn.." He whispered seductively.

"You like?" I asked with a blush then bit my bottom lip sensually.

"Keep that up and you won't be a virgin anymore." He winked then took in my body. He gulped. He felt himself harden, I shivered. An un-familiar pool of heat began to pool in my lower regions.

"Aidou-Senpai." I looked at his shirtless body, down to his light blue boxers then back up. I placed a finger to his lips. "Who says I'm a virgin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Aww man! You've been holding out on me?!" He smirked. "Tease..." He mumbled lowly. "I can play too." He smirked again then trailed his pointer finger from my stomach up to my lips. I shivered in pleasure and the heat rose. He dipped his thumb into my mouth to tease my tongue. My tongue twisted around his thumb and he moaned. "Yuuki, I can tell you'll do just fine." He removed his thumb and his lips found mine with urgency. I let him play with my tongue in a needy heated kiss. His hands grabbed at my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

I obliged and he flipped us over so I'd be straddling him. I giggled for some unknown reason and he chuckled underneath me. Okay, so I wasn't the only one that thought this position was funny... He pulled me down for a kiss, my eyes fluttered closed. I couldn't let him win this time.. I rubbed at his dusty pink hardened nubs and giggled as he moaned against my lips. It tickled. His hands found their way to my back and played at the zipper. I pushed his hand away then tickled him under his arms. He giggled like a little girl and I laughed.

"T-that tickles.." He laughed and pulled me down into a kiss. I stopped. "Let's call this game, The Seduction of Yuuki." He smirked. "You ready?" He asked arching a perfect blond eyebrow.

"I-I'm not ready for that kind of action.." I admitted hiding my red face in his chest. He chuckled and pulled me in for a heated kiss. Our tongues wrapped, pulled and sucked at each others, I shivered in pleasure. He twisted his fingers in my hair. I pulled away. "No Aidou-Senpai!" I said climbing off him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit beside him. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-Chan, it's just that you tempt me so much.." He laid his head on top of mine. "I'll wait..." He whispered seductively into my ear. He licked his lips then spoke again. "Try not to look like this again until you want this.." He took my hand and placed it over his erection. My eyes widened. What did I do!?!

"A-Aidou-Senpai!" I scooted away. He snickered.

"I do however, have to get rid of this 'problem'." He chuckled. "I have to take care of mini Aidou." He smirked. "Wanna you know, h-help me out?" He laughed nervously, face turning crimson in embarrassment. I shrugged.

"How do I do that again?" I asked, voice shaking in anticipation.

"Tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Why, all you have to do is rub.." He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand again. He laid down flatly on the bed and smirked. "Begin." I nodded with a gulp.

He guided my hand into his boxers and smirked. I curiously trailed my fingers along his length, he shivered and let out a needy whimper. I frowned, he sounded so vulnerable... I pulled his boxers down his thighs feeling an unexpected rush of adrenaline and confidence rush through my body. My fingers wrapped around his length and pumped slowly. He whimpered and thrust his hips into my hand slowly.

"Like this?" I asked and pumped adding a bit more force.

"Your doing fine, for a first timer." He chuckled then bit back a moan.

I got curious so I placed my thumb at the slit and rubbed it over it softly. He yelped and I rubbed harder adding more force. My thumb dipped into the slit and he gasped in pleasure. I rubbed around feeling the heat boil in my body. My other hand cupped his balls. A bit of fear coursed through my veins... What if he didn't like it? I squeezed them in my hand and rubbed the slit with my other. He groaned when I begun rubbing them around together.

"Y-Yuuuuuuuki...." He moaned. I watched as his chest would rise and fall, I smiled. He panted as I began to pump his length again, still rubbing at his balls. "Mooore..." He whimpered.

I shafted him roughly and he let out a tortured groan. I stopped working on his balls and went to his member to pay more attention to that. He gripped the sheets as I licked at his soft pink nipple. I pulled them in between my teeth as he let out a low groan and a shudder of pleasure. My thumb went back to the tip again and a bit of sticky wet stuff coated it a bit. Gross. I continued to stroke his length while his hips spasmodically thrust into my hands. I shivered knowing I caused him to moan and groan like he did. His velvet lips parted and let out short breathless pants, the ache between my legs in tensing. What was wrong with me? His lips trembled and I let my finger nails gently scrape across his lower stomach up to his collar bone. I scraped it across it then he moaned loudly grinding his hips into my hand. I swallowed loudly. He shivered. My thumb rubbed both his nipples applying much needed force and he opened his eyes to look at me. I blushed, but continued my administrations...

"N-No need to b-be embarrassed.." He groaned and his head shot back against the pillows. "Yuuki.." He moaned.

I stopped rubbing at his nipples then scraped my fingernail from the base to the tip and pumped with both hands again. It twitched in my hands and I raised and eyebrow, but continued. My pumps got rougher and rougher and his pants became more and more breathless. He let out a loud moan of my name and his back arched spurting out his release all over my hands. His body trembled as he panted my name. I watched in fascination. He let go of the sheets and reached for my hands. I wiped them off on the bed and he pulled me on top of him.

"Th-that was nice.." He moaned and pulled me in for a kiss. "We should really try love making next.."  
He chuckled against my lips.

"Aidou-Senpai, that sticky stuff is all over my hands and my bed!" I shrieked and he rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, here.." He took my hand and locked eyes with me. He licked off my fingers and I stared deeply into his eyes with disgust. "Heh, heh.." He smirked. A knock on the door.

"Hey Aid-" Anji stopped and looked at the scene displayed on my bed. "Uhh, wheres my mom when I need her?" He walked in and paced back and forth. "I can't wait till she finds out I'm watching you guys oh my... I was a naughty vampire boy now what? I'm a pervert too?" He groaned. "You know what, how about I leave and act like I didn't see anything?" Anji asked with an innocent smile. "Uhm, yeah okay, bye Yuuki-Chan, Aidou... Oh my I can never look at you guys the same way again!" He shrieked and left the room.

"That was.." I gulped. "Odd.." I whispered.

"Nah, Anji's just weird like that." Aidou smirked and licked his lips sensually. "Oh yeah, you have a 'date' don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "Go get ready, kay? I'll be back some other time to finish our little seduction." He smirked and pulled up his boxers. "Should I go out the window or the door?" He laughed nervously.

"Door, I guess." I shrugged. He nodded.

"Bye!" He said quickly and kissed me softly. I waved and he shot out the room.

When he left I went into the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable. I changed into my green-ish yellow-ish nightgown and walked silently back to my room. I felt tired for some reason, but the day had merely just begun... I laid down and went to sleep....

Hours later, I'd awoken and it was nighttime already. It was snowing outside, but I had barely even noticed. Like several other nights, I'd woken with a nightmare. I laid up in bed, arms on my knees and head in between them, eyes closed. I lifted my head and looked at my hands, blood, smeared blood. I blinked then looked at the wall, I blinked again, blood was what I saw. I began panting then looked to the rose Kaname-Senpai had given me. 'Only Yuuki... You're fine being yourself' he'd said. The rose gradually became covered in blood. I gasped and grabbed in off the nightstand and desperately tried to wipe it off with my sleeve.

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" I shrieked continuously wiping at the flower. I gasped as it became completely covered in blood. I placed my elbows against my knees and my head in between them again, holding the rose loosely in one hand.

I dropped it and it rolled off the bed and onto the floor. The door opened slowly.

"Yuuki, were you awake?" asked Zero walking in sounding concerned. I looked up to him. I got out of bed and pushed him to the ground with me straddling his waist. I put my hands around his neck and panted above him. He looked up at me with open lavender eyes. He relaxed and closed his eyes. I gasped with wide eyes.

"Ze... ro...?" I asked slowly.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Why aren't you resisting?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Haven't I said it before?" He took a deep breath. "Whatever you'd like to do with me is fine."

"Because I'm Zero's victim? You're wrong Mr. Goodie Two Shoes." I smiled slightly. "I'm the one who brought you to this stage where you can't turn back!" I shouted bringing my face an inch closer to his. "Zero, you are always accommodating my selfishness.." An inch closer. "Even when I wanted to be your only partner, and help you in every way I was able to. All of it was for my own sake. I was thinking that if I become someone Zero needs, that I could say good-bye to the old 'me' without a past... That's right, it was for my own sake... If not.." I trailed off.

"What you said is strange.." His eyes penetrating into mine. "It' like your trying to say you really need me.." My eyes widened as I looked down at him. It's true, I need him in my life.. "You're mistaken, Yuuki. The one you really need is Kuran." He sat up looking down at me. "Hasn't it always been this way?" He asked his face leaning closer to mine. I got up and he gasped. I chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry, Zero.." I held out a hand, he took it and I helped pull him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping closer to me and placing a hand against my cheek rubbing it softly. I blushed.

"Y-Yeah, probably just these weird dreams. So sorry!" I laughed nervously. "Ahh, could you leave for a sec? It's getting hot in here, thinking about changing." He raised and eyebrow. I smiled reassuringly.

I closed the door and slid down it. What was wrong with me today? I looked up and the room was covered in blood... I trembled and began to cry. What do I do...? Wind blew through my hair and I looked up hesitantly. Kaname-Senpai was at the window, soft white snow blew in from behind him. I gasped and began crying and running into his chest. He stood there for a second then wrapped an arm around me and the other twinned into my hair. The door slammed open and an ache in my head began.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted. "What do you intend on doing with Yuuki?" He asked. Kaname picked me up bridal-style in his arms and looked to Zero.

"I won't betray you, or Aidou in that matter." He whispered in a dark, low dangerous voice. A gust of wind and I was out of my room...

Next thing I knew, I was laying on a wooden surface with Kaname above me. I reached out to the sky. Snow, red snow?

"I was trying to remember.." I whispered, sedated.

"Yuuki, enough. Awaken before you break." was his reply. My eyes closed on their own accord.

It all happened so fast.. His arm was around me, the other in my hair pulling my head back. His lips were at my neck and I felt nothing at first. My hand fell limply over while several thoughts swam through my head.... I didn't want this, I really didn't. I wanted to be happy with Aidou and keep Zero as my best friend. Not this... He'd bit me. Kaname's fangs were inside me..

'So cold, yet so warm...' Were my only thoughts, then pain rocked throughout my body. I gasped and pulled at his hair trying to get him to release me. He placed his palm over my mouth to silence my calls for help. My eyes closed again. 'Kaname-Senpai, those thing's in my neck are.... what?' I thought drowsily feeling lightheaded. I reached for the sky for some sign of hope and my body cracked and grayed, my eyes wide open. I felt I was drowning, drowning in my own blood... He pulled out of my neck. A tear had fallen.

"Yuuki..." He whispered and wiped away the tear. "Only you, your the only one for me.." He whispered.  
He bit his wrist sucking the blood then placed his lips against mine. It took seconds to figure out what was happening...

**Aidou'sPOV:**  
What was that? A disturbance? Yuuki, where exactly was she right now and what was happening to her? Since I'd drunken just the slightest bit of blood from her I somehow feel her emotions? She upset and tired of fighting. I gotta find her and help her soon!

"Akatsuki, Anji, I'll be back." I said quickly in search for my Juliet...

**Yuuki'sPOV:  
**My eyes opened and they widened just as quickly. My legs and arms thrashed around on the cold surface trying to find some way out of the madness. 'This taste... Kaname-Senpai's blood?' I shivered at the thought and felt like fainting. He pulled away and looked down at me curiously. My eyes were still as wide as before, possibly even wider.

"Have you awaken, my princess?" He asked staring down at me. He wiped the seaping blood from my mouth away with his thumb. "Do you know who I am?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

My hands caressed his face in shock. "My..." I gasped when I heard the sound of a gun reloading.

"The all too familiar scent of Yuuki's blood.." Zero trailed off. "And also... Two vampires!" He aimed the gun at Kaname and I gasped. "Kuran you turned Yuuki into..."

"Stop it, Zero!" I ran in front of Kaname and held my hands up around his defensively. "This person is my, my oni-sama!" I gasped at my own words. "My brothers been in an incestuous relationship with me and I didn't even know it!?! Gross..." I groaned.

Aidou came running from the opposite direction of Zero. He gasped.

"Yuuki..." Zero and Aidou whispered in unison.

"I-I'm sorry, you guys..." I flew back and Kaname caught me.

"Wait a second! You guys have been having an incestuous relationship all this time!?" Aidou shrieked. "That's wrong on so many levels.."

"Aidou, shut the hell up.." Zero murmured.

Kaname looked at them both in astonishment. "I'm not her rea-" He shook his head. "It's not use. Just let us be.." He whispered picking me up in his arms and beginning to walk in the opposite direction of the two other males. "You understand, right?" He asked them over his shoulder. Memories from when we were younger flooded my mind. Okay, ew, this was wrong... I'm his 'sister' and he is my 'brother'?

"Aidou, we have to do something." Zero said in a rushed tone.

"No, we stand here like idiots and let those two have an incestuous relationship..." Aidou said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Of course! We go get her!"

"Right." Zero said and footfalls were heard behind us.

Wake up, Yuuki... Wake up. I told myself over and over again. My eyes fluttered open to meet with Kaname's chest. I gasped and my eyes widened. This wasn't a dream... I tried to thrash around and yell for help, but I couldn't bring myself to. I felt weak..

"Shh, Yuuki." He whispered in my ear. I trembled in his arms.

"P-please, just put me down.." I replied frantically.

"Do what she says and put her down, Kuran." Zero's voice came from behind us. Kaname stopped in his tracks.

"I'll totally get slapped later, but I agree with Kiryuu-Kun. Wouldn't you want what she wants?" Aidou said quickly.

"I suppose your right, Aidou." He sat me to my feet and put his hands at my hips to steady me.

"Just let decides what she wants from now on, she may be a pureblood again, so that means you can't control her any longer." Zero's dangerous voice echoed.

"Yuuki, do you really want this?" Kaname whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Alright, then." He kissed the top of my head and let me walked in the middle of the three men.

"Yuuuuuki-Chaaaan." Aidou called. I looked to him in confusion. "I loooove youuuu..." He held out the O and the U.

"As do I, Yuuki." Kaname whispered from behind me.

Zero cleared his throat. "Damn.. I hate to admit it, but I-I love you, too." Zero whispered along with the other two.

"I love all of you guys, just in different ways and not how you want me to love you... Kaname, your my oni-sama and I can't get over that.. Zero, were closer than Kaname, but your still like my brother in a way still though I loved you like a lover... And Aidou, I love you not like a brother, but a lover.." I groaned. "Why can't we all be happy?" I sighed and shivered.

"I'm happy when Yuuki is happy..." Kaname whispered.

An unexpected burn erupted at my throat and I grasped at my throat frantically. So, dry... I trembled and was about to fall when Kaname caught me again. He looked from Zero to Aidou then down at me. He placed a hand behind my neck and leaned his neck down to my lips.

"I know what you want..." I gulped and shook my head. "Yuuki, please." I gulped and licked my lips. My new fangs pierced his skin and he didn't even shiver. He held onto me tightly letting me get as much as possible. The new taste of blood was amazing, but I felt horrible... Once I'd had enough I pulled away and wiped the blood from my lips away with my sleeve.

"Aww! She's so kawaii when she's blood lusting!" Aidou smirked.

"I'll be here when you need me, Yuuki." Kaname whispered wiping the blood seeping from my lips away with his finger then stuck it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and a small smile played at his lips.

"Disgusting." Zero said walking away with his hands in his pockets. I gasped and reached out for him.

Aidou came to me and shh'd me. "Shh, just let him go.." He whispered. "So, Kaname.." He laughed nervously. "May I court your sister?" More nervous laughter.

"Not to be rude, but I'd trust Kiryuu-kun before you to court my adorable sister." Kaname chuckled lowly.

I giggled. Aidou pouted. "That wasn't nice." He rolled his eyes. "Come on you can be happy with Kiryuu-Kun!" Aidou whined.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my sexual preferences, Aidou?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "I'm most certainly am not gay.." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Ooh, blood. I lapped it up from my lip.

"I-I wasn't i-implying it, Kuran-Senpai..." Aidou laughed nervously backing away slightly. "J-just saying you know.." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oni-sama." I whispered. He looked down to me with an angelic smile.

"Yes, Yuuki?" He asked eyes softening.

"You could try to be happy with Zero.." I whispered taunting him.

"Not you too, Yuuki." He chuckled lowly. "If that is what Yuuki wants though, I'd happily oblige." He nuzzled my neck playfully, I giggled and nodded.

"Ha ha ha!" Aidou laughed grabbing at his stomach. "Whoa!" He fell to the ground laughing.

Kaname raised his eyebrows and glared at the blond noble...

"I'll see you later on, Aidou." He said dangerously. "I'll escort Yuuki to her bedchambers, I'll deal with you in a bit." He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to my room in vampire speed.

Once we arrived he examined my bed sheets and raised and eyebrow. I giggled and he shrugged. He pulled off the covers and replaced them before laying me down. I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and gently brushed aside strands of brunette hair from my face. My hair was longer, I'd just now noticed. Well, that was odd...

"Goodnight, Yuuki." He tucked me in and kissed my forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, princess.." He whispered caressing my cheek.

"Goodnight, oni-sama Kaname..." I leaned into his palm and closed my eyes. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead once again.

He left the room without a sound. The door closed with a gentle thud, I smiled as I waited for sleep to overtake me. Today was definitely a loooong day. Long and troublesome that is. My mind was filled with blood, but it didn't bother me as much since I was now a vampire. My oni-sama and past were back and my beginnings were yet to come. I yawned and fell asleep....

* * *

_So... how was it? Lemon may be next.. Depends on if **you** want it XD **Review** telling **me** what **you** want to happen next :) P.S. sorry 4 mah spelling errors! Hehheheh :P _


	8. Special LOVE

**Yuuki'sPOV:**  
Learning about my past life made me feel so wonderful knowing I at least had one. It's not what I really expected, but I have one! Kaname and I have been in this odd relationship, but since I know he's connected to me by family it's going to get a little awkward around him. Aidou wasn't with me this morning and I found that a little odd. Usually he'd surprise me by jumping in my bed or something... I looked around for a sign of him anywhere. Nothing... I was bored and lonely this morning.. Yori was nowhere to be found, most likely with Anji. Zero was probably hating me since I found out about my true self... I was a vampire, a pure-blooded vampire which meant I had needs! My throat felt dry and it burned like crazy.. Blood lust. That's what I have, blood lust...

"B-burning..." I gripped my throat and rubbed it soothingly. It didn't help at all. I groaned and laid my head against the wall closing my eyes. I heard a knock at the door and my eyes shot open. The person walked in and closed the door behind him. I smiled kindly at him and he walked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello Z-zero..." I whispered crawling to sit beside him.

"Sorry about yesterday..." He said in his low whisper. "How am I even 100% sure your a beast as I am?" He asked looking at me. I stared intently at his neck and he gasped. "Yuuki.. Your are eyes are red.." He tucked my hair behind my ear and began removing his blazer. He threw it across the room and pulled me into his lap.

"N-no Zero, I couldn't." I found it incredibly hard to tear my eyes away from his neck and his inviting pulse. I gulped and snapped out of it.

"It'll give me peace in mind to know that I repay you from what you've done for me." He gulped and placed a hand on my neck gently pushing me towards his. This wasn't right.. It's not every day your best friend offers his blood to you.. I nodded my bed and closed my eyes.

Slowly and hesitantly, I leaned in and opened my mouth slightly. My tongue searched for where his pulse was the strongest and kissed it softly before beginning my montage. My fangs protruded as I gently pierced his skin. Gradually, my fangs went deeper and deeper into his velvety soft skin. He shivered slightly then caressed my head lovingly. Deliberately, my brain went to thinking. Was I hurting him possibly? When he'd drink from me, it hurt a bit and the pain had to take time to get used to. Blood lust kicked in and I greedily slurped the scarlet substance. He jumped slightly then settled back into his relaxed state.. His blood tasted oddly delicious like the richest, sweetest juice it was tangy. Trails of blood made individual routes down his neck. I continued satifying my blood thirst until I felt better.. I removed my fangs and they petruded, eyes returning to their orignial chocolate brown.

"Whoa..." I licked my lips and Zero stared at me dumbfoundedly. I smiled in gratitude and he smirked. "Thank you so much!" My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms found their way around my thin waist.

"It was nothing, really." He pulled back and placed his finger on my chin and trailed it up to my lips getting the excess blood. He stuck the finger in his mouth and gulped. "Well, I'll be going." He kissed my lips softly and I blushed. "Your so beautiful.." He chuckled and left my room.

First day officially as a vampire and it was starting off pretty well except for the long hair thing. My hair had lengthened twice it's original length. It made me smile though. It was long and pretty... Strangely, I was upset that Zero had to leave me so quickly. I was enjoying his company due to my lack of friends... Another knock at my door. It opened slowly and it was Kain and Anji. Anji's lips trembled as he examined me. That's right he said he'd never look at me the same way again... I giggled and he stumbled backwards. Akatsuki looked at him like he was crazy then his amber eyes went back to me.

"Yuuki-Sama." Akatsuki said in his deep tone. "We were sent by Kaname-Sama to watch and protect you." Anji nodded and relaxed a little.

"It's so weird... Yesterday I called you Yuuki-Chan, now I'm calling you Yuuki-Sama." He said in amazement. His blue eyes twinkled and his smile turned child-like. I'd noticed the new earrings in his ear..

"Nice.." I mumbled. "I'd prefer if you'd call me just Yuuki... It would make me feel less old." I giggled and Akatsuki looked at with a questioning stare.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well, alright, Yuuki, we have to watch you." I nodded in agreement. How bad could spending time with these two be? Hopefully my knight in shining armor would come rescue me..

"Yuuki, do you wanna play?" Anji aked chuckling sitting down on the floor beside me bed. I shrugged with a nod. "Sweeet!" He cheered. "How about the find out each other's Virginity game!? Huh? Huh?" He looked from me to Kain and Kain raised an eyebrow in interest.

"We've played this a million times back at the Moon Dorms, Anji." Kain chuckled lowly and looked to me. "Would you like to play?" He asked with a hint of a smile. I blushed and nodded.

We sat in a circle sort of.. More of a deformed triangle since there was only 3 of us. The two men seemed pretty excited about the game and I was sort of afraid. 'Why couldn't we keep our private life a secret? And why did I feel like seducing someone!? Maybe it's a vampire thing..' I thought with a gasp. The men looked to me and went back to odd strange conversations. Anji asked if I was ready and I unconsciously nodded already wanting to game to done and over with.

"Weeeell, who wants to go first?" Anji asked excitedly in his high-pitch squeal.

"Yuuki-Sama.. Ahem, Yuuki? How about you?" Kain asked with a smirk.

"Err, sure." They nodded. "Not much to say though.. I've never done that." I blushed. "To anyone.." My blush deepened in embarrassment. 'Why should I tell these to about my private life?' I mumbled to myself.

"But your a vampire, come on! Everyone has done that! Vampires are sexy like that!" Anji shrieked. Kain placed a hand over his mouth to hush him.

"Okay then your turn, have you?" I asked accussingly. He blushed and looked down to play with his jeans. I began to giggle quietly.

"Well, no." Kain and I burst out in laughs and Anji's blush deepened. "Don't laugh at me.. I just want to preserve my innocence, that's all.." He groaned. "Plus, my mom said that since I was so naughty I should at least owe her that much as to preserve my innocence for a cheap hooker." We laughed harder and my stomach felt as if it would explode. "What? Are you questioning my mom's method!?"

"A-a hooker?!?" I laughed so hard my stomach began to ache.

"That story never gets old!" Kain laughed into tears then immediately gained composure.

"If your so big and tough you tell us about your secret life, Mr. Too scared to come out of the closet!" Anji said crossing his arms with a pout. His appearance was of a bad boy, but he was entirely too childish.

Kain smirked. "Let's see, yes, yes I have." Anji and I looked to each other in fear. 'Would he corrupt our innocence's?' I backed away against the wall as Anji had done. "What just because I'm experienced doesn't mean I'd corrupt a defend less person. Hey wait a second, did he say I was scared to come out of the closet?" Kain got mad then instantly cooled down again. "I'll ignore that one." He mumbled.

"Th-that's weird, Kain.." I shivered. "That's what A-Aidou said to me.." I gulped loudly. I guess it runs in the family?

"So that's what you were doi-!?" I placed a hand over Anji's mouth.

"Shush.." I smiled at Kain. "Can you two please leave, I need girl time to freshen up and whatnot.." I motioned to my nightgown and they nodded in understandment.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Anji called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Riiight..

What did this mean? Was I now confined in my room with these weirdo's? Surely not, since I'm a pure blood I should be able to protect myself, not depend on these two. Yes it was nice to feel safe for once, but I'm pretty sure I was able to defend myself after all I did hear Kaname say that it wasn't easy to kill pure bloods. I smiled as I changed into my favorite blue jean skirt and green long-sleeved shirt. I went to the door and was about to open it before a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I whipped around and placed my hands up in fists ready to punch someone. Aidou clicked his tongue. I groaned. Anji laughed then bit his tongue apparently due to the ouch, ow, yells coming from behind the door. I pushed Aidou towards the bed with strength I didn't know I had and he smirked.

"How did you get in? The window was shut.." I groaned with a small blush. He smirked and kissed my forehead softly.

"You see, I dangled from your window and finally opened it. I guess you could say I'm your stalker." He winked suggestively and pulled me into a lover's embrace. "Your so cute.."

My arms crossed. "I knew you were stalking me this whole time." I rolled my eyes and he frowned.

"If you don't want to see me then I'll go back to my dorm." He stretched and walked towards the window. I gasped and pulled his arm and he chuckled. "I knew you couldn't resist, Yuuki-Chan.." He pulled me so I'd be standing in front of him. "Remember yesterday?" I blushed and looked down. "You remember what I said?" I nodded. "Great, so where's it gonna be? My room, in here, on the floor, the shower?" He pressed my to his body and I felt a familiar bulge press firmly against my leg. "As you can see, I'm horny right now.. I had another dream about you.." He slowly grounded against my hips and he groaned. I gasped and looked into his remarkable cerulean eyes. "Whada ya say?" He his hips went faster and I moaned and brought my hands to my lips as to push it back in. He hardened against my leg.

"Why do people insist on doing each other in odd places!?" I groaned.

"Well, it heightens the sex." He smirked and stopped his grinds. "Oh, pleeeeaaassseee." He begged and kissed me. I shook my head. "Look, I brought condoms, strawberry!" He pulled back and pulled a pack off condoms out. I felt petrified and shook up. Why now?!?

"Fine.." I grumbled. "I've never done this before though.." I whispered not meeting his sultry gaze. "It doesn't matter, I guess.." My whisper came out almost ecstatic.

"Come with me." He jumped out the window and I looked down at him like he was cuckoo. "I'll catch you if you fall." I took my chances and glided safely down into his arms. "Nice, pink lacey panties." He growled and ran towards his dormitory.

After his run he cautiously searched for unwanted attention from the other members of his dorm. He glanced from left-to-right then back again for any unwelcome eyes. When the coast was clear he soundlessly crept up the staircase looking around in panic, if someone found out what he was up to he'd surely get slapped several times in his flawless face. He silently kicked open his door and locked it just as fast. He sat me down on my feet and pushed me until my back hit the bed. It was rather painful, but I didn't mind. The new Yuuki liked pain. Aidou hovered over me and his blond stylized locks fell into his eyes and looked at me through his sultry, desiring sapphire eyes.

"So... I take it you want it on the bed." I blushed and nodded feeling skeptical about my current situation. "I'll take it as slow as possible, but as you can see, I'm already hard as a rock right now." I smiled at his bluntness. "Shall we begin?" I nodded as his icy fingers crept underneath my shirt giving me goosebumps. He chuckled as my body stiffened. "Relax. It's only me." My eyes close. It's only him exactly..

He swiftly removed my top in a heartbeat. I gasped at the speed. Apparently, he's good with his hands. The next thing to go, the skirt. His velvety soft fingers glided down my chest and stomach to my skirt button and zipper. In a blink of an eye, my skirt was already halfway down my thighs. Once that had been removed completely the took a moment to idolize and admire my almost nude body. My breath hitched as his fingers drifted down my legs. Good-bye panties... It was almost a relief. He frowned.

"Yuuuuki.." He groaned "Your not wet yet?" He clicked his tongue and shot me a mesmerizing glance. I almost melted. His fingers trailed along the insides of my thighs to the spot that had just began to ache a bit.

He moved so his face would be in between my legs. I gulped and felt my heart skip several beats. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Our eyes locked as his skillful tongue licked the insides of my thighs. The heat in my lower regions rose and Aidou smirked. He brought his tongue to my lower stomach and licked from there up to my breasts and paused at the spot in-between them. He left open-mouthed kisses against my left breast until his reached a nipple. He licked it and sucked it roughly making me moan in delight. He brought up his hand to play with the opposite nipple. He roughly rubbed it with his thumb then pinched it making that one harden as the other had. I let out a breathless moan and he chuckled against my nipple kissing it softly before going to the opposite one. He swirled his tongue around it, keeping his innocent eyes on me. I panted softly and he bit it and I yelped. He massaged it with his tongue then continued to torture my body some more. He hovered me again then kissed my neck softly. He nibbled lightly on it then slipped his thumb in my mouth to tease my tongue. He bit down forcefully, but not hard enough to draw blood. I moaned and let my hands roam his clothed chest. This was very unfair.. His thumb pressed against my tongue and I licked it and sucked on it softly. He groaned against my neck then pulled back to stare at me lustfully.

"I want you so bad.." His seductive lurid voice whispered fervently. "Are you sure you want to continue because once I get started, I don't intend on stopping." He chuckled against my lips. "Your scent it's sweet like candy.." Refering to how wet he'd made me. "Your staining my covers already... That really turns me on more.." He moaned and brought his lips down on mine, twisting, rubbing and sucking my tongue until we couldn't breath. "Soon, you'll be screaming my name.." He whispered huskily into my ear.

My gulp made him chuckle lowly. My fingers playfully flicked the buttons and quickly undid them one by one. Unbearably slow.. I pulled at his shirt and it split and he smirked and pulled his off and threw it somewhere across the room. I hectically unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down his pale thighs. He kicked them off and I pulled at his boxers immediately after. He got off me then quickly tore them off and threw them landing on top of his lamp. His body flushed in embarrassment. That makes two of us. I examined my body, red, scarlet from embarrassment. This is just proof though we were really about this... No turning back, it's gonna happen whether we regret it or not.

My emotions kicked in and I groaned in frustration. How could this happen now.. My heart was racing, I was 'wet' and Aidou was conscious of it. Why would I end this now? Millions of emotions went through my mind at once and Aidou stared at me in confusion and looked down to his member then back at me. He smirked and thought he'd say something..

"It's quite big, isn't it?" That caught me off guard.

I looked at his membr and cocked my head to the side. "I-is that gonna fit?" I asked in astonishment. He pursed his lips in concentration.

"It should.." He smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't hurt you intentionally anyway.." He kissed me passionately. "Let's not think about that right now though." I nodded and his fingers ghosted down my form and rubbed the insides of my thighs. I moaned loudly. "Are you ready?" I closed my eyes and nodded, bracing for any sudden pains. "Okay, perfect!"

One of his slender fingers probed my entrance and I gasped at the sudden intruder. He paused and I wiggled it didn't hurt like I thought it would, it was just uncomfortable. I moved around slightly and his eyes watched me observing if I was in any pain. I nodded my head and he smirked. He whispered a barely audible 'that's my girl!' then moved the finger around slightly. He made circular motions inside me and I mewled. He explored around as if searching for something. I squeaked as he rubbed against a particular spot I knew very well. I paid attention during health class, clit. He smiled in excitement. He added a second finger and pressed that one against my clit as well. He rubbed applying loads of force and I moaned his name and he smiled knowing that he'd succeeded. He slipped in a third and finally released my clit and made scissoring motions. I moved my hips around trying to get used to the feeling of something inside me. I spread my legs out more and he gulped and added a fourth. He made circular motions then transitioned to scissoring motions again. He made me feel soooo goood.... He added a fifth and that's when things got a little painful.

"Your so tight already.." He groaned pressing his fingers in deeper until his knuckles were ingulfed in my body. He bent them and ubended them several times then pressed his fingers in as deep as they'd go. Soon half his fist was inside me and the ache throbbed.

He pulled his fist out stopping at his knuckles before thrusting them back in taking me by surprise. I gasped and he captured my lips in a deep kiss. As we kissed he continued to thrust his fist in and out of me making my insides ache a little. Hey like they said, no pain, no game? I endured the pain and soon I'd gotten used to it. He withdrew his fists completely after a few more thrusts and I was panting. He placed his dry hand over my heart and kissed the spot where he felt the beat.

"Onto the next step?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a desirable smirk. Without noticing, I'd nodded and his smirk grew. "Right on.." He got off me then bent down to reach in his pocket. He pulled out a strawberry flavored condom and got back on the bed. He slipped it on with nimble fingers then looked up to me with a blush. "Are you sure you want this?" I nodded in anxiousness. He chuckled.

Slowly he spread my legs apart and hovered me, gulping my eyes shut in anticipation. His hands fisted the sheets on either side of my body as his penis pressed against my opening. I whimpered as he gradually pushed inside me. He panted above me while a severe pain ripped through my lower regions.  
Before I could notice Aidou was kissing away my fallen tears. It was utter agony. My body was being split in two. Aidou murmured sweet words into my ear to comfort me. An earsplitting scream erupted from my throat. Aidou sighed and kissed me softly. The pain was just so unbearable... Why couldn't sex be less painful!? After minutes of staying in the same position the pain ceased and became more bearable. My eyelids fluttered open and met with liquid blue pools of concern.

"Can I move?" His eyes searched mine frantically probing for an answer. Nodding, my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down for a needy kiss.

His back arched delicately as he hesitantly pulled and out and plunged back in making me moan. He eyed me in case I was in any pain. He bowed his head to place love marks up and down my neck. I shivered underneath him. He pulled out again gently pushing back in. I groaned in frustration as the ache throbbed desperate for friction. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper. We both moaned at the contact and pleasure that caused. He came out of his comfort-zone and thrust a bit faster ultimately making the ache throb for more attention.

"Yuuki.." He moaned fervently. My eyelids fluttered to a closes at the slight sensations knowing the best was yet to come... "I wanna fuck you senseless, but I don't want to hurt you.." He groaned. "So goooood. So wet!" He thrust a bit harder pressing against my clitoris. I yelped as he instantly repeated the action. "Moan my name.." He whispered, voice raspy. "Now.." He murmured slamming into me with a grunt.

"A-Aidou.." I moaned wrapping my arms around his torso and bucking my hips up to meet his instinctively. His hips met mine in a mind-blowing thrust that made me yelp.

My heart raced as he thrusted deeper into me deeper and deeper. His teeth went back down to my sensitive nipples and bit down hard making me bit my lip to keep the screaming from erupting. He grabbed at my hips pushing himself deeper within me while my hips thrusted up to meet his. He sucked at my hardened nipples as his hips ground into mine. He groaned as he pulled away from my chest. Instincts kicked in as my teeth latched onto his nipples and hips tightened their hold around his slender waist wanting him to go deeper within me. He moaned my name as I tenderly sucked his rosy pink hardened nipples and fondled them between my fingers. He groaned as he flipped us over switching positions.

"Ride me, Yuuki.." His voice was demanding huskily as his hips thrusted up to mine. I gulped and nodded. He grabbed my hips and ground them against his and let his head fall back against the pillows with a loud groan.

Quickly I got the memo and bounced up and down his length making us both moan in pleasure. As I slammed down, he slammed up meeting my hips in a continuous rhythm of Ecstasy and pure bliss. My palms lay flat against his chest as my hips pounded down against his rock hard length. He pulled me tight against his chest biting and sucking at my earlobe heightening my pleasure build-up. His hips thrust spasmodically up to meet mine as I tried to ride him as fast and hard as possible. His lips parted as did mine. Our slender forms were wet and slick with a thin sheet of perspiration. I sat up in a sitting position again and slammed down on his length getting a lusty yelp from my lover. You could hear the sounds of our hips crashing together and hear our cries of joy, we were in paradise, yet we'd just begun this luxurious time together. He pumped in and out of me like a rocket shooting across the sky. He grunted as his hips met mine and grounded together rather forcefully.

"Mmm..." He moaned. "Yuuki... I'd like to... try something..." He panted. I nodded and he flipped us over and pulled out of me swiftly. I moaned. "Hands and knees." He ordered and I groaned with a nod.

I got on my hands and knees as told. He swiftly plunged into me and pumped in and out like he was on a frenzy. His fingernails dug into my hips as he plunged in deeper and deeper. As he thrusted forward I moved my hips so I'd meet his. We gained rhythm and the sound of our smacking hips was heard once again. His hands gripped my hips and pushed me harder onto him making him pant and me gasp as he was pushed as far as he could go in my body. His hips gained momentum. One of his hands remained gripping my hip as the other trailed its way up my spine giving me goosebumps up to my hair. His hands fisted softly, but soon his grip tightened as he grunted moving his hips faster. I mewled pressing back harder and as quickly as he was. He pulled my hair and my back arched gracefully, I groaned pressing my hips awkwardly back against his. He grunted as his hands fisted tightly in my hair making me scream out his name. My back slapped against his chest as his pulled me into almost a backwards hug. He still thrusted into me and when I thought he went all the way, he didn't. Now he did. As he thrusted my back slapped against his chests making loud noises echo throughout the room. I pulled away from his chest and placed my sweaty palms against the wall to get a better angle if possible. His let go of my hair and spread my legs apart as far as they'd go and thrust in frantically. I whimpered as my palms pressed firmly against the wall as I moaned and groaned his name. He found the spot where he could press against my clit while continuing his thrusts and did just that. His hands freely roamed my back as he rubbed and trailed his fingertips across my spine. His touch was like fire leaving trails of heat wherever he'd touch.

"A-Aidou!" I gasped as I was pulled back against his chest.

He let his hands roam openly over my body. His hands rubbed my stomach affectionately before trailing his nimble fingers up to squeeze my breast erotically. His tongue found my neck and licked in up and down motions before biting down forcefully. I gulped and let out a breathless gasp and he seductively drank from my neck during this intimate time being together... He sucked my neck as he maintained squeezing my breasts and pounded in and out of me. My palms broke free of the wall as I reached my arms back to grip at Aidou's hips wanting him to go faster and deeper. He obliged and pounded at the speed of light and my eyes rolled back. He lapped the blood from my neck and my head fell back against his shoulder panting in exhaustion. He let out strangled gasps and moans as my back arched off his body. He quickly grabbed my waist and somehow hooked my thighs around his waist and got a better angle inside me. A strangled raspy moan came from my throat as I squeezed my legs tightly trying to enhance the feel of him inside me. My wetness made his slick thrusts quicken as small drips dripped onto his bed sheets. I moaned as my arms gripped behind me to squeeze at his torso wanting to feel him near.

We moaned in unison. His lips were at my ear. "Yuuki.." His voice raspy. "Won't you.." He gulped as he thrust forcefully making me mewl. "Come for me?" His hips moved wild in excitement knowing what was soon to come.

"A-Aidou..." I groaned. "F-fuck me harder.." I moaned and he gasped, hot breath tickling my ear. I finally realized that sounded nothing like me. More like the new me. The vampire me that wanted - scratch that - needed sex..

"B-beg me then.." He growled. "Beg me to go faster.." His throaty voice groaned out dominating me... His thrusts slowed unbearably and I whimpered. He chuckled lowly...

Frustration took over. If I wanted him to do me harder, I'd have to give up and beg.. I chose to give in due to selfish impulses. "A-Aidou pleeeeassee.." I begged. "Please fuck me harder, fuck me as hard as possible...!" I moaned.

Rapidly, the nobles hips ground against mine rubbing himself against me making my head fall loosely from his shoulder. I panted against my chest, warm breath tickling my breast. I shivered and his hands traveled to my forgotten breasts. He used both hands to palm my breast then cup them both as if he were weighing them while placing open-mouthed kisses down and up my neck making me shiver in euphoria. Only Aidou.. Only Aidou could make me feel this way... Only him... My legs loosely clung to his hips as I struggled to maintain their grip which was quite hard to do when your in sexual pleasure desperately awaiting your first release. His warm hands squeezed my breasts and rubbed them softly while his lips trailed up the my earlobe to bit down. He sucked on it while pinching my nipples. Yelping, my body spazzed around his cock and he growled as he continued his administrations. I half-moaned half-shrieked his name as the aching and build-up became more and more apparent. This ache had to be satisfied. He nuzzled his nose playfully in my neck and his hads ghosted down to my hips and gripped them tightly.

"I know that moan.." His voice almost breaking due to how scratchy it sounded. It turned me on even more though. "You wanna cum, don't you?" He grunted. "Come for me, Yuuki." He moaned as his hips slowed down. "I wanna see you as you come for me.." He whined and pulled out slickly. I turned over onto my back and he slipped slickly back in and wrapped my thighs around his waist and hovered above me, eyes half-lidded. Body flushed, lips parted, tousled hair.. S-e-x-y Vampire...

He laid his body down on top of mine gently and looked me in the eyes. My eyelids fluttered closed on their own accord and he whimpered. He thrusts deeply, my eyes remained closed. He retracted so the tip of his erection would almost be out of me before plunging right back it enlightening a loud fiery moan to erode from my half-parted lips. My eyelids fluttered open and met with his sultry gaze as he panted above me capturing my lips in a passionate admirable kiss. His tongue danced my mine as our eye remained open for the remainder of the time we had left before our peaks. My thighs spread open and his hands danced on the insides of my thighs making me tremble underneath his form. My body was almost close to approaching it's much needed destination, but not quite there yet. As he thrust continuously he pants became breathless as he rubbed his erection against my clitoris making me yelp in every passing moment. Desire for Aidou coursed through my veins as he broke our kiss to suck and bite at my abused nipples again. I moaned as I looked up to the ceiling, mouth a gape, eyes wide open body weakening from his rapid continuous thrusts.

"Your mine.." He grunted stroking my clit with his length. Gasping. "I love you.." He moaned as I pinched at his pert hardened nipples. "Let's come together.." His raspy voice whispered as sapphire met with coffee-brown.

We both gasped as I clenched around his length making everything tight around him. His thrusts became more and more frantic as I spasmed around his cock spasmodically setting a new speed for his thrusts. He desperately tried to keep up with my spazzing movements as his thrusts quickened and finally caught up with mine. Moans and groans filled the room as I rode out the waves of pleasure as they hit me. Bliss, and ecstasy made me shriek as I screamed his name. He breathed against my neck with his hot warm breath that stung my now cool skin. He was determined to release as he thrust in and out of me moaning with each and every thrust. His fingernails clenched in my hips as he came into the condom with a fervent yelling of my name before finally giving in and collapsing down on top of me with a thud. I moaned as our his heated skin made contact with my cool skin. He panted against my neck warmly as I wrapped my arms around his torso holding him close as the waves of pleasure gradually strayed away...

"Aidou.." I groaned. "Get off your heavy..." I whined into his ear and he let out a breathless chuckle.

"One sec." His breathing slowly went back to normal. He pulled out and lay beside me. "You wore me out, sheesh Yuuki.." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you hurt my butt, but I'm not complaining.." I scoffed crossing my arms. He chuckled again. "Hey that's not funny." I groaned. He pulled me into his embrace. "Aidou, I'm serious.."

He chuckled once more. "You probably won't be able to walk for a couple days!" He shrieked breaking out in snickers. I glared at him and he stopped. "Heh, heh.. I'm gonna go through this condom away now.." He hurriedly jumped off the bed and scurried into the bathroom in fear.

My skin had returned to it's regular body temperature and the room felt suddenly cold. My eyes looked down at the sheets and they were covered in my juices.. I kicked them off in disgust and retrieved a blanket from the nightstand. I wrapped it around my nude body and lay there yawning from the previous priority. Aidou walked out smelling fresh and clean as he laid beside me and pulled me into his warm embrace. He kissed my sweaty hair then smiled.

"Yuuki, your so cruel to me.. But.. I love you so much.." He whispered, voice back to it's normal tone. The last 5 words wrapped around my hearts. "I love you sooo much.." He repeated in his velvety voice.

"Even though your conceided and narcissistic, I still love you, too." I replied with a giggle. "Just always be gentle next time.." I snuggled into him and he sighed.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry.." He apologized in an agitated tone. "I said I liked it rough.." He chuckled then shut his mouth with nervous laughter. "Err, wanna go on a date?" He asked in an enthusiastic, animated voice then started getting ditzy. "You know like togetheeeeerrrr in a plaaace, eating and smiling like a haaappy couple." He smiled animatedly. "Are you listening to me?" He asked pouting.

I rolled my eyes. Yep, our old relationship was back. "Yes, Aidou." I nodded with a smile. "Where should we go?" He shrugged. "Oh boooy." I shook my head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Is that an insult?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and giggled softly. "Riiight. So how bout' that date? We can double-date, you and me, Kaname-Sama and Kiryuu-Kun.." He trailed off snickering quietly. A knock on the door.

"You guys have been gone for awhile, what're ya-" Anji opened the door and gazed at us on the bed, again. I groaned. "Uhm, you should really lock the door." He said stumbling backwards.

"Awwwwwe..." Aidou groaned. "I locked it and I made sure!" He sighed in astonishment.

"Dude, I have freaky powers.." Anji smirked then looked to me curiously. "Only this morning Yuuki was a virgin, now look at her! All knocked up a flushed." Anji chuckled as he looked from me to Aidou.

Aidou scowled. "Anji, can I get privacy? Yuuki and I need to double-date with someone!" Anji's features lit up.

"How about Yori and I!?" Anji chuckled playing with his new earring. "We'd love too!"

"That wasn't an open invitation.." Aidou mumbled with a smirk. "Okay, though!" He cheered. "Yuuki, looks like we have a date!" He smiled in success.

"Yep!" Anji added with an identical smile.

"Annnnjiii..." I groaned. "Why do you keep barging in on us, it's embarrassing.."

"You seem a little OOC today.." Anji bit back laughter. What do you expect from me? I've still shocked I agreed with Aidou to do our little private thing... I feel oddly happy, though... But still I agree, I seem OOC...

"Ooh, you broke the fourth wall.." Aidou scowled then smirked. "He's right though, you are a little OOC.." They men snickered. "So, let's get ready for our date!" He smoothed his hair down and grabbed a new pair of clothes from his gigantic wooden wardrobe and dressed himself. Anji smirked slightly. Anji picked up my things and threw them on me.

He turned around as he waited for me to put my things on. After a minute or two I'd succeeded in doing so. He turned back to me with Aidou by his side. Aidou held out a hand and I took it. Once he'd kissed it, him and Anji lead the way outside of the moon dorms. Yori stood out by the gate admiring the building with curious features. Anji winked at her and she blushed slightly. He eyes her neck and licked his lips. Aidou grabbed his arm and whispered,

"Have you drunken, yet?" he asked in a serious tone.

"N-no.." Anji sighed and looked to Aidou.

"Anji, here.." I tossed him a pack of blood tablets and he caught them and popped one into his mouth then slipped them into his pocket for later. We turned back to Yori and she stared dumbfounded.

"Wait, Yuuki?" She asked with the tilt of her head. I nodded. "You look so different with your hair long." The usual soft spoken girl said admiring at my long locks. "Did you get extensions?" Me and the other vampire laughed.

"No, it just grew overnight." I shrugged with a smile, hiding my fangs.

"Alrighty then, how bout' that date.." Aidou said wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"Yuuki, your with Aidou-Senpai?" Her soft voice whispered.

"Uhm..." I rubbed my arm nervously as Aidou kissed at my neck. "Are we?" I asked through my teeth.

"What you see Yori-Chan, is whatcha get.." He winked at her and her expression turned bored and blank. He sent her a smile that could knock out several fan-girls at once. Nothing. He turned back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"She also thinks your cocky.." I whispered and he nodded then he kiss my neck again.

"Sooooo Yori, you ready to go now?" Anji asked pulling my former human friend into a bear-hug. She giggled from his chest and nodded. "Aidou, Yuuki?" Aidou and I had already crept out of the gate and hopped inside of the limo that pulled up from the path.

We snickered as they pair finally realized we'd left them. They entered the limo, Yori then Anji and sat down and talked with each other. Aidou and Anji talked together about relationships and chocolates while Yori and I caught up on stuff. We haven't really seen each other in a couple days due to my being with Aidou and her being Anji. We talked about maybe having some sort of girls shopping day or something like that to talk about different things since we were no taken ladies.

As soon as the limo stopped Anji and Aidou cheered in unison and automatically reached for our hands.  
We took our man's hands and they helped us out of the limo. Aidou and I hooked arms as we looked at the sign of the restaurant. 'Harbor Inn', best seafood in town. I'd heard about this through my friends, apparently it was pretty good... Both couples walked in together and waited for the hostess to come and seat us. She handed us menu's, but kept her eyes on the two males them never leaving his sight. After ordering the four of us talked about random things we could do over summer vacation....

"Soooo Yori, wanna go meet the vamp-" Aidou placed a hand over his mouth then scowled. He removed his hand and I shot Anji a warning glance. Yori sat there dumbfounded. "Err, how about going to Hawaii, I heard it smells like coconut!" He chuckled and Yori giggled quietly.

"I'd like that.." She whispered laying against his shoulder with a huge smile.

More and more conversations filled the table as we waited our for our meals. Tapping fingers and giggles also filled the air. I was gettting irritated, it shouldn't take this long to make food. Minutes later the waitress arrived with our entrees and laid them out in front of us. Aidou popped in two blood tablets and slipped a few in Anji's. He drank and sighed in content. Aidou and I shared our shrimp, tea and lobster. Very delicious... Since Anji and Yori haven't known each other that long they'd ordered separate meals..

"Yummy.." I moaned biting into another piece of shrimp. Aidou chuckled then placed a finger under my chin. He turned my head to look at him and kissed away a piece of shrimp. I blushed. "A-Aidou.."

"Since were 'dating' we should act like it..." Aidou whispered blowing lightly into my ear. I shivered.

Soon after we ate, we left the restaurant with laughs and smiling faces.. Even though my negative thoughts remained in my head during the whole evening. More positive things should've been roaming around because the evening was amazing. Better than I'd ever imagined! We all got along, plus on the bright side I adored the food. Who said having a double date with vampires wouldn't be exciting? Once we were in the limo Aidou got all cocky and narcissistic, but I didn't mind much. He at least knew when to cut it out, well at least sometimes...

The limo ride was over as we pulled into the Moon Dorms driveway. All beautiful things come to an end they always say. Anji proceeded to escort Yori back to her dormitory as Aidou and I paced towards a brightly lit trail for a romantic moonlight stroll. Our hands swayed in the space between just as a cheerful couple should act. Minus the vampric problem... Aidou hummed tunefully during our walk of silence. You know, the most romantic thing is when you walk, features lit in the moonlight, silently, knowing that the other person loves you as you love them.

This continued for several minutes then Aidou stopped right when both our faces were lit up perfectly in the moonlight. He took my hands in his while his gaze locked on mine in apprehension. My gaze reflected in his eyes and I looked eager for what it was he was afraid to ask. He doubted himself giving off a displeased gloomy look. His fingers threaded through his blond locks in aspiration....

"Aidou-Senpai.." I whispered ina child-like voice. "What's bothering you?" He closed his eyes deepening his frown. Just looking at him made my insides cry. "Aidou..." I whispered placing a palm against his pale velvety smooth cheek. His liquid eyes opened and he took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I-I'm fine..." was his simple reply. "Tomorrow meet me at the same place and time, okay?" His frown faded and was replaced with a smile. "I love you, Yuuki-Chan." His kiss was soft and sweet.

"I-I love you, too." I whispered leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. "So, what now?" I asked breathless as we pulled away.

"We go to you room so I can tuck you in..." He chuckled. "Ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. He held out a hand and I took it. "Heh, heh, as old as you are I have to still tuck you in." He smiled cheerfully.

"Very funny Aidou-Senpai.." I scowled playfully. He laughed nervously with a broad smirk.

As soon as we knew it we were at my dorm room. Both of us weren't so excited about saying good-bye just yet. Since our event earlier, I felt like I'd break if he'd leave me. I knew it would be childish, but I debated whether or not I should as him to stay with me tonight. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in. As I walked in Aidou pressed his lips roughly against mine as I let out an unprepared gasp.

"Sorry.." He whispered with a smirk.

"No problem.." I builded up the courage to ask. "A-Aidou-Senpai can you s-stay with me, tonight?" I asked not meeting his gaze. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course!" He tiptoed over to my bed, removed his shirt and jeans and laid down.

I smiled then changed into my nightgown and got into bed with a childish smile. I cuddled up next to him and he smiled int content. On the other bed, Yori was sound asleep with gentle snores. Aidou pulled me into an embrace and I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. Although we were vampires, our hearts beated. That was just a common myth in vampric history...

"Sleep, Yuuki-Chan..." He hummed a lullaby and lulled me to sleep unwillingly.

My eyes shut as I listened to his humming and slowly fell asleep. Right now in this moment, I was in peace. It was wonderful and made me feel amazing! In Aidou's arms millions of things could happen. Dreams of Aidou, his smile, styled hair, his personality... EVERYTHING flowed through my mind like a gentle river flowing as it's water made little waves..... Aidou Hanabusa....

* * *

_I bet tht lemon was bad :( I haven't written a normal lemon in forever! I've been writing yaoi lemons... :( Review telling me wat could've been better or something :) It'll make me feel better! So review :)_


	9. Everytime We Touch

***Disclaimer* I don't on Vampire Knight or any of the characters or song lyrics**

_This took forever, but it's finally here! The 9th chapter!! This is a special chapterrr 3_

**

* * *

Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Waking up with Yuuki was quite exquisite and also made me feel a frenzy of euphoria. That only happened when I was astoundingly hysterical. If you could truly feel Yuuki's warmth in your arms your feelings would over run also... My plan for last night wasn't successful though.. Huge plans were prepared, but my body wouldn't allow me to go through with them. These nerves of mine got too intense and made me very apprehensive. After a moment of thinking, Yuuki stirred in my arms ever so lightly. I smoothed her hair down on her head as I awaited her to full awaken... I didn't want to leave when she wasn't aware of my absence, that'd be rude...

"Yuuki.." My whisper was velvety soft as I spoke lightly. She groaned, barely audible. "You up..?"

"Nngh... Aidou..." She whispered, voice thick from sleep.

"Shh, I'm right here." I pulled the covers up around us to keep us warm. Even though it was summer, it was still freezing in the mornings. "Here, I'll go make you a glass of water with a tablet or two.." I whispered gently sliding her off my body and softly onto the bed without a sound. I headed into the kitchen to find a glass.

**Kaname'sPOV****:**  
Who would have ever thought I would go with every single whim of my beloved Yuuki? Although I'd happily obliged, that didn't mean I'd enjoy pursuing Kiryuu-kun. My sexual preferences pointing in my direction which was straight. Kiryuu-kun on the other hand... As I walked to the Kiryuu's dorm I took a short moment to inhale the sweet smell of nature... I'd made it to Kiryuu's dorm and was oblivious to my next move.. I knocked softly on the wooden door and waited a couple moments.

"What the hell?" Zero looked at me with wide lavendar eyes in bewilderment. "Kuran, why are you at my dorm?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Tsk, tsk. Kiryuu-kun hurts me with such rude words." I shook my head and his eyes narrowed. "If you must know, I'm here on behalf of Yuuki's wishes. Let's begin shall we?" I kept it casual, at least for now... "May I come in?" My polite voice kicked in.

"Not like I have much of a choice..." Zero murmured opening the door wider so I could step in. After I'd walked in an examined his small messy room, my eyebrows raised. "So, what'd she wa-"

My lips found his hungrily. Our eyes remained open... During, Zero's eyes widened as my tongue darted out to lick at his lip. He shook his head. I couldn't allow that, could I? After all, purebloods due get what they want! My tongue parted his lips and he growled from deep in his throat. His fangs scraped against my tongue before biting down...

"Kiryuu-kun, my tongue, you've damaged it." I snarled angrily. I sighed then shook my head. "That was not a very smart move." My eyes narrowed as I pressed our bodies against each other's. This position actually felt rather good...

"Yeah well, you did fucking kiss me.." He grumbled stepping back a couple steps. "I feel personally violated... By a pure blood..." He involuntarily trembled then instantly began to glare at me angrily.

"Kiryuu-kun, I will get what I want sooner or later." I smiled. "Good-bye for now." I walked out of the room gently closing the door. It's not as if I didn't try....

**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Yuuki had woken up shortly after I'd fixed her a tablet of water. She drank it all happily, but still she didn't seem satisfied. My nervous gulp was heard throughout the room. Her eyes darted to mine and she held out her arms. I hugged her tightly and she nuzzled her nose in my neck softly making me giggle.

"Yuuuuki-Chaaaan! That tickles!" I laughed at the feeling. She giggled against my neck making me smile. "No seriously!" I giggled as she repeated the action.

"Aidou, w-what'd you wanna say yesterday?" Her soft voice asked, cuddling up in my arms then looking into my eyes with embarrassment then looking away with a cute pink blush.

"Err, you'll know tonight, in the moonlight. Ooh, a rhyme!" She giggled then locked gazes again.

"Idol-Senpai makes me smile." I smiled as I leaned down for a kiss. "Kaname onii-sama, does not approve, no?" She frowned as did I. "Is Idol-Senpai okay?" She asked eyes searching for mine.

I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded slowly. "I'm fine, as always." I smirked charmingly and she rolled her eyes. Even as a vampire some of Yuuki's qualities haven't changed.

"I can't believe I love Aidou-Senpai the most narcissistic blond in the whole world." She crossed her arms then rolled her eyes again. I chuckled. "Idol's right though, 'Life isn't fair...' especially when we can't be together.." She laid her small soft hands against my chest and sighed.

"I know! Let's play a game!" I chuckled smiling down at her. She raised a brown eyebrow.

"Aidou.." She groaned. "Your games are weeeiirddd!" She giggled softly. "They scare me to... It's like the point of you games is to try and rape someone." I pouted.

"Now, now Yuuki-Chan, that wasn't very nice. Let's play punishment games!" I chuckled. I could trick her on those....

"Fine..." She mumbled. "I'll play your stupid game." I cheered childishly, with a huge smirk covering my face.

"Sweeeeet!" I thought for a second. "Can you bring me a cup of water with ice in it?" She nodded then awkwardly walked into the kitchen to fix that. "Oh! And strawberries and chocolate syrup, too!" I shouted into the kitchen. I heard her groan then smiled. Annoying Yuuki-Chan, check!

After minutes of waiting, she walked back with a bowl of strawberries with the syrup on a seperate one and the ice water in her other hand. She sat the things on the bed and waited for my next instructions.  
I pointed to the syrup and she held it up waiting for me to tell her what to do with it. I laid down flatly on the bed.

"Put it all over my chest please." Her eyebrow pulled together in confusion, but she did as she was asked. Once it was all spread she pouted slightly. I laughed at her and she smacked my arm softly. "Could you remove the nightgown." She looked at me like I was crazy then shook her head. "You lost last time.." I whined. She groaned as she hesitantly removed the gown. "Now could you lay on me, just straddle." I whispered bluntly. She refused then I picked her up and placed her on top of me. She rolled her eyes.. How was she not having fun? "Anyways, what about that ice?" She placed the water to my lips and I got an ice cube from the glass. I gently pulled her down so our lips would meet.

I parted her lips and pressed the cube against her tongue making her shiver. My tonge remained wrapped around the cube as she moved her mouth with mine. The ice cube was going back and forth between our mouths as the cube slowly melted from our heated mouths. This was what I called fun! I reached for a strawberry and wiped it along my chocolately chest and pressed it against her lips. She opened and a small piece was about to fall. My lips went immediately to her and licked it off. We repeated these actions until there was so no water, ice nor strawberries. Next was the chest...

"Yuuuki!" I whined. "My chest is all dirty, could you lick it off?" I asked seductively biting my lower lip and bring a syrupy finger to my lips to sensually lick off. She gulped and blushed brightly.

"A-Aidou-Senpai..." She whispered in embarrassment...

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
I hated when Aidou would tease me in ways like this... He knew these thing embarrassed me... I brought my lips down nervously to his chest and licked unbearably slow up his chest and he whimpered, squirming slightly. Where's my adrenaline when I needed it? I gulped and repeated the action. I'd done it before, actually, I'd done it yesterday.. I sucked it off his chest and he moaned loudly. I smiled perversely knowing I'd caused him to do that, only me, no one else.....

"Yuuuuuki-Chaaaan! Don't tease me..." He whimpered/whined. Yet again, he's vulnerable voice appeared making me feel sorry for him.

"Aidou, you tease me.." I whined loudly. Pay back.. I'd always told him I'd get him back. I giggled as he pouted.

I sucked some of the syrup of his rosy pink nipple and he moaned, delighted at what I'd done. My body had a surge of adrenaline and I felt that I could do this... My confidence boosted... I felt good... Aidou rubbed my back affectionately then flipped us over so he'd be hovering me. Legs and arms on either side of my body. I gulped and looked up to his eyes panting slightly. He winked making me blush.

"Now, now, now... Yuuki-Chan, musn't tease me. It's not nice.." He kissed me softly.

"Aidou!" I groaned. "You tease me all the time..." I pouted.

"That's different though!" He whined then kissed my pouting lips. "Smile." He pecked me. "For." He pecked. "Me." I scowled up at him and he smirked. "Close enough! I love you!"

"I can't believe it, but I love you, too... And a lot." I giggled and he kissed me again.

"That's nice for my ego to hear." He chuckled. "If you catch my drift that is.." He looked down his body then back up to me. He curiously examined the lavendar ring on my finger. "Ooh, and who is this from,  
hm?" He asked smiling.

"Ze-zero.." I whispered. Speaking of Zero, where was he right now? Was he okay?

"Awe, Kiryuu-kun! He's so un-cruel sometimes!" His cerulean eyes twinkled with amusement. "Who knew mean guardian man, Kiryuu-kun was nice?" He laughed nervously. "He s-scares me.." He shivered and I giggled.

"He's actually very nice though..." I blushed. "Z-zero is charming..." I rubbed my finger over the lavendar stone.

"And I'm not?" Aidou simpered radiantly. I pretended as if I'd have to think about it. "Awe.." He groaned. "I'm not alluring? Maybe a little tempting." I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling. He was charming, alluring and very tempting...

"Well.. Maybe a little.." I giggled and tucked my long brunette tresses behind my ears.

"Since I'm trying not to be so conceited as you say, your those things also, love... And this aristocrat wouldn't lie about that." He winked then softly pecked me.

"A-Aidou-Sen....pai..." I whispered grinning widely. I sat up to give him a kiss, but he got off the bed and headed to the door. "Aidou....Sen...pai?" I breathed softly.

"Look at the time.." Nervous laughter. "I better go! Gotta set-up for things.." He winked at me before scurrying out of the door swiftly. I groaned.

I lazily stretched to loosen my stiffened muscles before getting of the bed to find something casual to lay in as I waited for Aidou to call me for whatever he had planned... A knock at the door startled me as my head whipped towards it. I raised an eyebrow and stalked over and placed an ear against the door. Sounded like Anji... Narrowing my eyes, I slowly opened the door to reveal Anji and a younger child...

"Hey Yuuki-Chan!" Anji shrieked embracing me in a hug.

"Oh, hi..." I murmured lowly. He smirked and pushed the kid forward.

"Introduce yourself buddie." He placed a hand on the kids shoulder with a smile.

"Uhh, sup? The name's Raito or just Rai." The ebony-haired boy smirked. Light green eyes aglow.

"Hey Rai, I'm Yuuki Cross..." I cheered holding out a hand.

"Your pretty.." He whispered shaking my hand.

"She's taken bud..." Anji chuckled.

"Anji how old is he?" I whispered softly so only Anji would hear.

He chuckled again. "He's only like 15.." He shrugged.

Raito chuckled with animated emerald eyes. I scowled at Anji wondering why he was here and why he'd brought Raito. Who was this kid anyway? Not that he was a problem or anything, it was just different I guess... I sat on my bed as Anji examined my room in interest. Raito couldn't keep his eyes off of me, which was kind of odd...

"Anji, why're you here?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Cuuuuuuuz! Aidou said to watch you til' he gets done with his plans.." He giggled. "Wheres Yori?" He questioned with a small frown of discourage.

I shrugged. "She's shopping I guess."

"Yuuki, who are you dating?" Raito asked pryingly.

"You know Aidou-Senpai right?" He nodded. "Yeah him.."

He thought for a second then smiled. "You're the pure blood princess right?" I blushed with a slight nod of my head. "Sorry, Yuuki-Sama.." He whispered tousling his ebony locks nervously.

"J-just Yuuki, please?" I grinned.

"OKay! Oh wanna check out my piercings?" He asked with a bright face.

Anji's muffled laughter filled the room. I scowled at him then looked to Raito. "Sure Rai, why not?" He smiled and exposed his ear. His ear piercings were silver with a cross and several other's in one ear. He pointed to a single circular silver piercing on his eyebrow. I smiled at him and he smirked brightly. "Those are nice. Raito." He blushed slightly.

"Th-thank you, Yuuki..." He bit his bottom lip and placed a hand behind his back then quickly brought his hand forward with a bouquet of roses. "For you.." He whispered as Anji was looking out the window.

"Thank you, Rai! Come here!" I sat the roses on the bed and pulled him into a hug. His hands went around my torso hesitantly. "Your so sweet and adorable!" He gasped and pulled back to look at me. I had just noticed that he was maybe a couple inches taller than I was.

"Thanks.. Watch this.." He whispered looking towards Anji.

"N-no! Don't do that Rai-" Anji gasped as Raito shot across the room and things got quiet. "Hey isn't this cool?" It was Anji's body, but definately not his voice..

"Turn me baaaaaaack!" Raito, well Anji whined through Raito's body. I smiled it was pretty cool having that kind of body, yet so awkward..

"Gross, you wear that axe body spray, don't you?" Raito chuckled ruffling his midnight locks. He smirked. "Gimme $100 dollars first."

"It's in your- my pocket!" Anji replied pouting.

Raito dug his hands into Anji's pocket and pulled out the bill and everything was silent once again. My eyes narrowed wondering what was happening. I gasped and looked around. Why was I looked at my body? I looked down and screamed loudly. Why the hell was I in Raito's body. Anji looked relieved then was quickly removed when he groaned staring at me, well my body that is...

"Yuuki, you have such interesting thoughts.." Raito chuckled examining my body in my full-length mirror. My eyes narrowed as I felt around for that $100. I held it up and Raito frowned. "Fine I'll switch back!" He groaned. It got quiet again and I shrieked.

"I'm me again! I can see my body! Raito don't do that again!" I shrieked at him making him smirk.

"I kinda liked that." He said with a cheerful smile.

Anji cracked up laughing. "Who would wanna," He took a deep breath then laughed. "be Yuuki-Chan!?" He laughed more and I scowled at him. Raito gulped and backed away with hands held up defensively. Anji stopped laughing and looked around. I stood right in front of him with my hands outstretched ready to claw at his neck. He gulped and weighed options. Run... or... Run!! Instead he did the idiotic option, jump out the window.

"Only Anji would do that.." Raito laughed waving down at his cousin from the window.

"Don't forget Ido- Aidou-Senpai." I smiled. "How long am I being held priosoner?" I asked humorously. He didn't laugh.

"That wasn't funny." I sat back on the bed and crossed my arms. "Anyway, maybe till midnight when the moon is centered in the sky... You know or when Aidou-Senpai calls me!" He chuckled. "Your pretty interesting for a pure blood!"

"Raito, you have issues.." I groaned getting a pillow and placing it over my face.

He chuckled. "I know. After all, I am Anji's cousin!" I giggled and he snickered. Silence. "So, whatcha up to? I'm bored here." he removed the pillow from my face and threw it across the room. "How about some blood." His eyes flashed crimson and I was afraid.. Although I shouldn't be... After all, I am one of those beasts who take on human form. "Up for it?" He asked curiously.

"Sure, tablets are in my nightstand, first drawer!" He nodded and took some.

"Let's get into some trouble." Raito raised and eyebrow. "You in?" He asked politely as if getting in trouble wasn't a bad thing.

"I don't have a choice." So I shrugged and followed him out the door. "So, what are we doing?" I asked pondering in wonder.

"Maybe we could go mess with Kaname-Sama, I hear he likes jokes." He smirked and we'd exited the dorm. We were out front walking on the sidewalk. I shook my head.

"Kaname Onii-Sama doesn't need the trouble right now." I whispered softly. "Maybe we could just go to the pond and watch the cute little fishies swim around!" I said smiling at my quick thinking.

"That's sound so boring." He made a fake yawn. "Let's go chill with Kiryuu-kun, he's fun!" I gasped.

"M-maybe.." I whispered walking to the direction of the boy dorms. Raito followed sluggishly as we walked towards Zero's dorm.

After chatting quitely and walking slowly getting to know each other better, we'd arrived in front of Zero's door and I was afraid. I don't think he'd like to see me right now especially in my new condition. But it's not like I changed. I'm still the same old same old Yuuki-Chan, I'm sure of it. Raito knocked twice then waited for a response. Another knock and a grunt from inside. I raised and eyebrow and we both placed an ear up to the door to get a listen. The door opened an revealed a shirtless Zero smirking slightly. Then he paused and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yuuki? Are you okay?!?" Zero asked worriedly placing his palms against my cheeks then quickly dropping his hands.

"I'm o-okay, but why is Kaname onii-sama trying to jump from that window." I pointed in the direction of my brother an Raito fell on the floor in laughter. Zero shrugged a shoulder.

"Kuran decided to intrude on my privacy saying that you wanted him to kiss me or some crap.." Zero murmured then cursed under his breath.

"W-well..." I rubbed my arm nervously. "I-I did, well A-Aidou-Senpai sorta did.." I giggled nervously as Raito rolled back and forth on the ground.

"O-Oh!" He clutched at his stomach. "Great pure blood-" He took a moment to breath before laughing foolishly again. "Kaname-Sama is a-" Tears streamed down his cheeks due to laughing so hard. I didn't think this was the time to be laughing..."Homo!?!? Hahah! That's funny!" He continued to roll on the floor laughing desperately clutching his stomach while using his free hand to wipe away tears.

"Rai, stop that.." I murmured.

"That's not fucking funny kid.." Murmured an agitated Zero.

Now that I think about it... Imagining Onii-Sama making a move on Zero would be kinda funny. But Zero would give the death glare if I laughed... Zero glared dangerously at the younger boy on the floor as I laughed nervously pushing Zero into his room. Raito didn't even noticed due to his lack of focus right about now... I bit back laughter as I pushed Zero against the nearest wall. I panted.. He was hard to push.. Don't let that slim figure fool you! He grunted as I felt his eyes on me as I looked at the floor, palms on knees, panting like a dog.

"Why are you here, vampire?" He asked in a low dangerous tone.

"To check up on you." I looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you." He smirked slightly then scowled.

"Are you trying to trick me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" I got up and hugged him.

"I've lost the battle.." He murmured resting his head on top of mine.

"W-what battle?" I asked breathing softly against his bare sculpted chest.

"Your Aidou's now." He whispered. "I loved you, too." He sounded obviously. "You'll never be mine.. It seems I can never truly find happiness and when I do, someone always comes and takes that one thing away from me. This'll be the last time we can truly be together.. Just in this one moment.." I gasped and looked up to him. He refused to look me in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" He finally met my gaze, lavender eyes scorching with passion. I gulped. "What?"

"Aidou's planning something right now.. So after this you'll definitely be his, trust me on this one." He frowned.

"Is Zero alright?" I asked looking into his eyes. He nodded with a soft grunt.

"Just let me be happy for just one more time.." He whispered leaning his face down closer to mine. I nodded. "Can I?" He asked leaning inches closer. I nodded again.

We switched positions so I'd be the one against the wall. I smiled up at him and his softly took my hands and bounded them above my head making my heartbeat race. His lips hungrily fell down upon mine forcing mine open. Our lips didn't meld as Aidou's and mine did, but it still felt nice... I gave him the satisfactory and wrapped my arms around his neck as he dropped my hands and let them wound around my waist protectively.

"You can do better than that Yuuki.." He whispered against my lips. His roughly met with mine this time making me gasp in unexpectedness.

We continued to kiss as the young vampire in the hall continued to laugh his head off.... This moment was Zero's fantasy. What he always wished would happen. And it was close and I felt a ping of happiness run through my body knowing I'd make him happy just for one more time... His lips found their way down my neck and panted heavily against it.

"May I?" He asked politely, not entirely engulfed in blood lust, at least not yet.

"You may.." I whispered.

His fangs licked the spot and slowly pierced were more pulse beat the fastest. It wasn't like the other times he'd drunken for me.. No, this was more than that. This was a romantic kind of way of doing this sinning deed. But I couldn't help but to like it.... I pressed on Zero's neck placing him in a more comfortable position to take a nice drink... He sipped my blood slowly as if savoring each bit and trying to remember the tangy flavor... Soon he removed his pearl white fangs and licked his lips seductively staring me straight in the eyes. I smiled then placed a hand over the spot. It healed quickly.. So that was an up to being a vampire...

"C-can you go now? I can't bear it.. Plus, the kid is getting on my fucking nerves, no joke!" I giggled at Zero's words and nodded.

"Okay, bye Zero." We hugged quickly as I skipped out of the dorms to get some fresh air from outside.

Raito was behind me, completely out of tears and laughs. We sat on a bench and I admired the cool breeze against my skin. It felt nice and familar... My eyelids fluttered to a close as I emerced in perfect harmony with the soft blowing wind. Humming in my head began as I slowly drifted into my focusing state of mind. Aidou. Aidou was doing something right now. And no one would tell me.. Even Zero knew! I sighed and opened my eyes. Raito was dancing around in the leaves singing some Bokura No Love Style song that was commonly used on the radio.

"Raito, your an amazing dancer!" I praised him truthfully. He was amazing, but after I'd told him he frowned.

"My mom doesn't think so... I want to be who I wanna be and do what I wanna do. My mom sorta already planned that out for me, so yeah.... She also told me when I was older to spend my money on a cheap hooker!" He crossed his arms. "Why would I wanna hooker!? Does she want me to get a disease!?" I blinked several times.

That sound familar. "That reminds me of what Anji said, well about the hooker thing.." I thought for a second. "Why does your mom want you to be with a hooker?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know.. Something about becoming a manly vamp. boy." He shrugged. "Mom says most vamp boys usually date people like that. I think it's wrong in many ways than one... It's not like vampires could actually catch a disease, but still. It's gross!" He smirked.

"Okay... I feel uncomfortable.." I shivered. "When will Aidou-Senpai be done? I need to see him."

"Err, you can't! I mean you can, he's just playing hide and seek. You gotta, uhh, find him!" He exhaled and wiped sweat off his forehead. "That was a close one.." I heard him softly grumble to himself.

"Um, can we do something cool? Let's talk to Rima and Shiki." I suggested looking over to him.

"Rima is super awesome! If she wasn't with Shiki..." He wolf-whistled. "Good idea! I'm coming Rima!" He shouted into the sky. I giggled and lead the way to the moon dorms.... Today seemed like a good day so far...

**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
With help from Anji and Akatsuki this would be absolutely perfect or at least close... Anything for my Yuuki-Chan. She was totally worth it. I do hope she's okay though because Raito is sort of an airhead at times and he is sorta annoying. Anji was looking at me curiously then got back to work.

"How many hours till midnight?" I asked Akatsuki. He smirked.

"Hanabusa, be patient, just focus on working for your pure blood princess..." replied Kain. Anji high-fived Kain with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever.." I murmured pouting. My frown turned upside down when I thought of a comeback. This would a good one, but I'd probably end up being smacked by him... "At least my girl isn't a mean bitch!" Anji laughed like a hienna as I chuckled to myself.

Kain frowned. "That was cold Hanabusa.." He shook his head. "She's just hates you, that's all." He smirked again.

"Ooh! Nice one dude!" Anji shrieked hopping up and down.

"Yeah, alright, whatever.." I mumbled. "Just get back to work please." They nodded and Anji giggled softly....

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
We'd finally made to the Moon Dorms and I was happy. At least something could get my mind off of Aidou-Senpai long enough to satisfy me. Raito exitedly skipped towards the dorms humming some random songs like sexy vampire? That's odd, who makes songs like those. I smiled. It was catchy! I hummed along with him when once I'd learned the lyrics or at least the beat. Raito added dancing to his one man show, but unfortunately he'd fallen flat on his face in the process. Rima and Shiki were exiting the dorm and they both glanced down at Raito with blank expressions. Shiki raised an eyebrow then looked over to Rima. She shrugged and opened her umbrella to share with Shiki. I smiled at the couple then bent down to Raito.

"Rima just walked by." I whispered softly. He shrieked and shot up from the ground panting.

"No waaaaay!" He groaned throwing his hands up to cover his face. "I bet I looked like an idiot!" I desperately tried to hold my giggles inside, but I couldn't...

"Shiki saw too!" I clutched at my stomach. "You looked so silly! Like a worm, a worm eating the dirt to survive!" I wiped away a few tears that had slipped from my eyes. "Whooo! I'm sorry Rai." I panted exhausted from my laughing.

"Oh shut up!" His childish pout made me frown. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the ground. I sighed and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Sorry kid." I stepped on my tip toes to softly kiss the hair on his head. "Your like the younger brother I never had..." I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" My eyes rolled my eyes then let go of him with a small smile.

"Right." I giggled then pushed him softly inside the Moon Dorm door. He stretched then quietly walked to through the halls searching for an empty room. When he found one he chuckled mischievously. I raised an eyebrow then gasped when I noticed whose room it was. Kaname Onii-Sama... "Rai..." I warned. "We shouldn't be in here..." But I found myself curious as to what his room looked like.

"Haven't you always wondered what your darling kind sweet angelic brother has in his room?" Rai trailed off resting his hand on the shiny golden doorknob that lead to my Onii-Sama. I placed a finger to my chin in thought... Well... I have wondered what he'd have in there.

Rai smirked knowing he'd won this battle. "I-I guess so. But we have to leave after we see a couple things, alright?" He nodded then flung the door open. We gasped then flushed as we noticed Ichijou Takuma sitting at a desk by the window immediately whipping his head around as soon as we'd opened the door. Rai muttered a curse under his breath before smiling innocently at the noble.

"Ah, Yuuki-Chan it's a pleasure to see you!" Ichijou smiled an irrestibly then stridded over gracefully and softly took my hand to kiss each of my fingertips before bowing slightly. "Who's this?" He asked in amusement before rubbing his hands together while a smile.

"This i-" Rai interrupted me then took a step forward and bowed slightly before reaching a hand out.

"My names Raito... But you can call me Rai." He smiled innocently again before slipping back to my side.

"Nice to meet you Rai! I'm Ichijou Takuma.." He smiled then glanced at me for a moment before looking back to the man beside me. "Yuuki-Chan, Kaname is out currently, would you like something?" I smiled then shook my head.

"I-I'm sorta here to admire Kaname Onii-Sama's room." I chuckled nervously rubbing the back of my head as Rai rolled his eyes,

"Oh, I understand. Would you prefer I give you a tour or would you like to take a look yourself?" He smiled then gestured towards the objects in the huge space.

"Can we look ourselves please?" Rai asked politely turning down his offer. The blond smiled then nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll be in Kaname's office if you need me.." Ichijou smiled then gracefully exited the room. "Sweet all to ourselves..." His mischievous grin made me afraid... I hope he wouldn't ruin Kaname's bedroom!

I slowly walked to his sleigh bed and ran my fingers over the indentations then smiled. Rai burst out in laughter as I slowly turned to see what he was admiring. I looked at him bewildered then he pointed to a wall. Gradually I turned on my heels and gasped. It was a wall flooded with my photos. It was. alarming... yes thats the word. It was extremely alarming and very odd! I smiled at the photos of me when I was younger... I had long flowing brunette strands with an angelic face with a cute little smile. Kaname had his arm around me protectively in the photo and we looked very very alike... Rai laughed as he pointed to one of the bigger photos. I blushed. I was hiding under a blanket while Chairman was apparently shrieking in fear as I looked at him with wide chocolate brown eyes while my lips were up in laughter...

"This is freaking awesome! Your bro is like a total stalker! Oh boy... That's incestuous!" his laughs filled throughout the otherwise silent room. I nibbled my bottom lip then looked down to the boy who'd fallen on the floor. "This is just too good!"

"Err, I think it's kinda... Uhh nice." I scratched my head then tore my eyes off the collage then looked around the room for something interesting.

The room was spotless not a speck of dust anywhere... Clothes were neatly stacked in his drawers, no computer in sight.. Books organized by name and some by volume on his wide bookshelf. I looked up and spotted bright golden chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. His bed was pretty big and his sheets were soft and fluffy. He had a desk next to his window angled at a certain point so he'd see the Moon and Sun dorms equally. I frowned. I'd expected one thing out of place, but his room was perfect! Rai rambled through drawers then cheered when he'd found what he'd been looking for. He held up a pair of pink satin skin tight boxers with little fangs in the front. I flushed then looked away.. We shouldn't be invading privacy like this. I smiled then skipped to the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Gasping I admired his marbled countertop and full-length mirror. He had a mini toilet and a normal one. He had a shower AND a bath, but separate! I rain my fingertips over the counter then admired the refection reflecting fom the mirror. I reached out to touch the mirror.. It seemed like a replica of me because the mirror was so clean... It felt as if I reached out, I'd be touching a Yuuki in an alternate universe. "Sooo Pretty!" I picked up a crimson colored rose then inhaled sharply... "Mmm..." it smelled absolutely wonderful to my new heightened senses.

Almost in unison, Rai and I looked towards Kaname's door as we heard a gentle knock. We panicked. What if it was Kaname Onii-Sama!?! Rai asked who it was and the voice who replied was Takuma...

"Yuuki-Chan, Raito, would you like to accompany us at dinner?" He pushed the door opened slightly then smiled. Rai nodded then ran beside him. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ichijou-Senpai.." man that was a habit a had....

He escourted us towards the dining area as we got several of glances from the Night Class students. They took several looks at me completely ignoring Raito. I gulped then shut my eyes as I followed the assistant leader... He sat with us at a long white-clothed table and smiled. The tension in the room was wild. Did they know who I was?

"Let's enjoy our meals with a smile. Yuuki-Sama and Raito with be our guests.." He smiled and gestured to me and Raito. I flushed.. Then murmurs filled the room and I frowned. "Don't fret Yuuki, they'll get used to you!" He smiled reassuringly. "What would you like?" He asked us.. Rai said wine, I said ramen noodles. "Oh be right back.." He walked off towards the kitchen shooting some of the vampires warning glances.

A hand on my shoulder alarmed me, but only for a moment. "Yuuki-Chan, how'd you get here?" Anji asked as I looked up to him. I shrugged then nodded my head towards Raito. "Ohh, he didn't drag you did he?!?" He asked worried. I giggled.

"No." I smiled.

Anji bit his bottom lip as his fangs elongated and his eyes color flashed crimson. "Need a tablet Anji?" Rai taunted with a smile.

"Y-Yes..." He admitted with a frown almost as if embarrassed. Raito pushed a wine glass towards him and handed him several blood tablets. "Thanks Rai..." He grumbled loosing his happy persona. He fixed the glass droping 4 tablets before drinking it all down in one slurp. He licked his lips then sighed. "Aidou is working us to death.." He frowned. "He wants it to be perfect.." His eyes slowly turned back to their natural blue while his fangs slowly retreated.

"What's Aidou up to?" I groaned with a frown. "Am I the only one who doesn't know.." I sighed.

"Well... Yeah you are the only one, but it's a very good surprise. You'll hopefully be happy about it.." He looked as if he weren't sure. "Feel how sweaty I am!" He groaned pulling me into a hug.

"Ew gross!" I groaned. He didn't smell, but he was sweating like swine... My shirt had soaked with his sweat and I found it rather disgusting....

The other vampires watched our little rant in amusement. Then more murmurs emerged as the night class became comfortable in their surroundings again.

"Sorry Yuuki-Chan." He shot me an apologetic look then slowly walked outside. "Bye.." He murmured lazily over his shoulder before he'd left.

"Yuuki-Chan sorry it'd took so long..." Ichijou smiled in apology. "We didn't have ramen noddles so I had to go get some." He slid the glass of wine to Raito and placed the ramen in front of me. "Enjoy my friends.." He whispered before sitting down animatedly...

After our little visit to the Moon Dorms, we got bored and tried to think of other things we could do in the time we had left until the night time... Then something hit me.. I'm around too many immature boys these days. Anji, Raito and even occasionally Aidou. I need some new friends.. Raito took my hand, pointing at a sushi shop. I nodded and we rushed to try and be the first in line. And we were. Rai ordered sushi while I ordered Sashimi. The guy winked at me then Raito scowled at him and punched him dead in the face. He grabbed my free hand pulling me away to a nearby bench.

"So..." I slipped a piece of the fish into my mouth with my chopsticks. "Where to after this?" I placed another in my mouth and swallowed.

"I don't know.." He shrugged. "There's still a couple hours left."

I nodded placing another piece of fish into my mouth. He picked up our trays and threw them into the little trash can beside us and we thought. What could we do? There wasn't time to go anywhere out of town, so it'd have to be close. Since Aidou was doing whatever there was really nothing I could do right about now...

**Aidou'sPOV****:**  
Anji and Akatsuki were helping me set up flowers and sprinkle rose petals on the walkway towards the place where I'd do my surprise. Anji was smiling like and idiot while Akatsuki had a very serious face on, trying not to laugh at have lovey dovey I was making this... I pursued my lips as I watched them. After all, it was nice having their help in my time of need.

"Oy! Hanabusa, stop checking your watch!" Akatsuki scolded as I briefly looked down at my watch. I pouted then looked over to him.

"I just wanted to check the time Akatsuki. Shesh.." I groaned, looking down again. Still a couple hours.

"Yeah, stop checking your watch Aidou!" Anji repeated throwing a marshmallow at me.

"Anji.. Why do you have marshmallows?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, tousling my blond silky strands as I looked to him in confusement. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just felt around and felt a bag then pulled out and looked at it and said 'Whoa magical marshmallows! Sweeet-icle!' then I sort started eating them, so now I'm sticky.." I shook my head then we all started laughing.

"Whatever Anji.." Akatsuki said with a smirk then looked around, spotting Ruka strutting from behind the bushes. "Hey Ruka." He smiled at her and she gracefully strode towards us.

"Hey Bit- Ruka!" Anji said laughing like a goof ball.

"Baka.." She scowled at him while I crossed my arms and watched them in disgust.

"I'll be done soon Ruka." Akatsuki smiled then tucked a strand of her hair behind his ear with a smirk.

"Whatever." She murmured flipping her hair. "Call me when your finished." She walked back off towards the Moon Dorms, sparing him a glance back with one of her scary rare smiles. Eek!

"Focus Akatsuki." I chuckled as he took a marshmallow and threw it at me. "That wasn't nice!" I said throwing it back.

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
Raito and I wandered around the school estate curiously awaiting the time to come. Raito was getting to know me better and that wasn't such a good thing. That means he'd annoy me when I wanted to be with Aidou or when I wanted to be alone. It was a kind feeling having someone to talk to though...

"So... Lemme get this straight, you brother Kaname-Sama, loves you?" I nodded. "Isn't that like incestuous?" I shrugged. "Kurans are just odd!" We both laughed as we paused by a cherry tree to casually lean against it.

**~ * - ~ * - ~ * - ~ * - ~ * - ! M I D N I G H T ! - * ~ - * ~ - * ~ - * ~ - * ~**

**Yuuki'sPOV****:**  
It was finally time to meet with Aidou and the butterflies in my stomach were doing back flips and cartwheels. My nerves were acting up as Anji and Akatsuki casually escorted me through the dimly lit school grounds, taking us further away. Their hands gripped tightly mine as we approached a spot with light blue and yellow spotlights, lightening up the area. I blushed as I noticed little rose petals on the walkway along with little arches covered in different flowers. Several bushes had my name trimmed in them, others were with hearts and Aidou's name saying he loved me... It was beautiful. Anji chuckled as I gazed at everything in amazement.

Other things I spotted were how the spotlight was aimed perfectly at me while a soft melody played in the background. Delicious smelling cologne filled the air mixing with the flowers making a delightful scent. Anji and Akatsuki paused as we reached a white carriage with the door opened. They lifted me inside then waved the driver off. I waved at them and they smirked simultaneously. The lighting got brighter as I approached my destination. The bushes were covered in poems and love notes and I smiled in excitement. The soft glow off Aidou's face came into view and he seemed as if he were preparing himself for something. He closed his eyes, waiting for me to arrive. When the driver had made it and the horses came to a halt, Aidou gracefully strolled towards the carriage.

"Bonjour, mon amour." He spoke softly, opening the door then holding a hand out for me. I gladly took it then hopped down in front of him. He smirked. "Come, love." His blue eyes sparkles and glinted in the glow as he played the slow version of 'Everytime we touch'. I blushed.

He walked until we stood under an arch that read mine and Aidou's name above it then he looked passionately into my eyes, taking my hands in his. I blushed a darker shade as I stared up into his beautiful twinkling cerulean eyes. He let go of one of my hands and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear then I took a short moment to notice what he was wearing.. A black tuxedo with a crimson tie with his hair styled in it's normal style. He looked more gorgeous than he's ever looked before. That's when it happened...

He kept his gaze locked on mine as he got down on one knee. I gasped then he took my had and kissed it tenderly then pulled out a crimson velvet box, opening it exposing a beautiful diamond the size of quarter then held it up to me slightly. "Yuuki Kuran, will you marry me?" He asked quirking a blond eyebrow with a nervous unsure smirk. I blushed feeling hot tears wet my face. I was so happy and overwhelmed in this moment. All I did was nod and he placed his ring on my finger then hopped up. "This is when we kiss, I think..." He smirked then wrapped his arms around my waist as I ran my fingers through his blond strands.

"I think so, too.." I whispered sheepishly.

He smirked pressing his lips tenderly against mine in gentle pecks as he gripped my waist tighter. My fingers tightened in his hair as his tongue swept into my mouth, beginning the passionate french kiss that I was awaiting. Our tongues danced as Aidou slowly turned us around in a little circle. One hand remained around my waist as his other hand went to grip my hair softly. His tongue wrestled with mine,as if trying to dominate mine. He growled as I pushed my tongue roughly against him. Soon, he swiftly pushed my tongue back into my mouth then I jumped up slightly to wrap my thighs around his slender waist. We pulled back to gain a couple much needed breathes then wasted no time reconnecting. His hand curved to fit the shape of my butt, holding me up so I wouldn't fall. The fingers in his hair tightened again as he nipped at my tongue, while the hand in my hair loosened and went to trail up and down my back. We pulled back to gaze at each other.

"Aidou-Senpai.." I breathed then he smirked cockily.

"I always get the girl." He chuckled to himself while I scowled. "What?" He shot me a suggestive smirk that would knock out all the fan girls on the planet.

"Err.."

"Exactly." He whispered then re connected our lips, genuinely bruising mine, but it's not like I cared. "_Cuz__everytime__ we touch, I get this feeling... And __everytime__ we kiss I swear I can fly.. Can't you feel my heartbeat fast? I want this to last.._" He sun softly as I removed my legs from his waist. We turned in circled slowly as my arms wound around his neck. I blushed as his arms went around my neck, placing our hips softly against each other.

"_Cuz__everytime__ we touch, I feel the static and __everytime__ we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you felt my __heartbeat__ so, I can't let you go.._" I sung softly as he twirled me around. We reconnected as he lifted me onto his toes. I rested my head against his neck, eyes closed, just enjoying the music.

"_I want you in my life..._" He whispered in my ear, making me gulp, eyes beginning to sting with tears. "It's getting cold, let's go inside." He whispered as I nodded. We pulled back as he picked me up bridal style and casually walked back towards his dorm.

We remained silent as he walked us towards our destination. When we approached the gates several rose petals were displayed on the walkway as I smiled slightly. He continued to walk with a satisfied sigh then kicked the door open with his foot, walking us in. He went up the staircase and approached his room door. Anji and Akatsuki smiled, while tiny tears trickled down Anji's eyes. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at him then shook his head while Rai appeared laughing at his crying cousin. Aidou murmured several things to himself then opened his door. On his door were a picture of Aidou and I smiling happily, surrounded by flowers and decorations. My smile widened. He laid me down on his rose covered bed then laid right beside me with a smile.

"I love you.." He breathed almost silently. I crawled into his waiting arms, wrapping mine around his torso. relaxing my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he kissed the top of my head. We kicked off our shoes then snuggled up again. He pulled the covers over us then hummed the song to me again. "_I still feel your touch in my dream... Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive..._"

His wonderful singing lulled me to a peaceful slumber. We cuddled closer as my dreams rapidly approached and the lights and decorations Aidou had did for me, came into view. A small smile touched my lips as I sighed against his chest.

_'I want you in my life....'_

* * *

_Did you like it?????? I hope so, lol. Well review && tell me watcha think!_


End file.
